Pregúntale a los chicos
by Sao801
Summary: Lugar donde puedes preguntarle LO QUE SEA a los chicos de South Park. Cosa hecha con fines de entretenimiento y humor. Algunas preguntas recibirán imágenes dibujadas por mí como respuesta.
1. Chapter 1

**asdfasdfasdfasdf, estoy aburrida.**

Últimamente he visto muchos fics tipos "ask", antes quería hacer uno dibujado, pero no creo que tuviese tanta fama :3 así que trataré de hacer uno escrito owo ¡Pueden hacer cualquier pregunta de un personaje que les guste de South Park! Los chicos se las responderán con gusto owo

Cartman: al carajo, yo me voy.

D: Bueno, ya volverá... ¡Pregunten lo que deseen! Los obligaré a responder ewé aunque sean cosas vergonzosas (?)

Kyle: Espera, ¿Qué?

Nada .


	2. Chapter 2

Sao: -Llegando con reviews- El correeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooo. -Canta la canción del correo de "los vídeos más divertidos de animal planet- El correo~ El correo~ Aquí está es el correo~

Cartman: Calla la puta boca y danos el maldito correo.

Sao: Coño, que amargao D: Bueno, mis amores :3 también hay correo en general, al terminar, quiero que vuelvan -w- -Entrega el correo y cada quien se va a su cuarto.-

**Correo de Stan.**

Stan: -Mirando las cartas-

**Luis carlos: ¿Stan sigues tomando licor para no ver todo como una mierda?**

Stan: Sí, sigo tomando... A veces me disgusta, el licor se ve como una mierda. -Pasa a la siguiente carta-

**Yeriss: Stan, ¿Algun dia, dejaras de ser un idiota y por fin dejaras a Wendy? Ósea, ¡Date cuenta cabron! Ella te engaña con toda la escuela (asta ya casi le quiere quitar el puesto de puta a Kenny (sin ofender Kenny)) comprende que quien en realidad te ama es... Kyle, si, el te ha amado desde que volviste con el para jugar juntos "Guitar Hero", Comprendelo! (y tu Kyle, admitelo ):D)**

Stan: ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, Wendy no es ninguna puta!

Kenny: -aparece de la nada- ¿Me quiere quitar mi título de puta? ¡Esa puta!

Stan: ¡Kenny, vete de aquí que quiero leer mi correo en paz! -Vuelve a la pregunta- Bueno, pues... ¿Kyle? Kyle es mi súper mejor amigo, no podemos gustarnos...

Kenny: Eres cruel con el pobrecito Ky. Si no lo quieres, yo me lo tiro. -Se va-

Stan: Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!

**Correo de Cartman.**

Cartman: bien, veamos qué quieren mis esclavos... -Mira sus cartas-

**Yeriss: Haber... Haber... Cartman (era obvio x3) por que no te casas conmigo? :3 es enserio. Mira, soy un poco racista hacia los judios, me gusta un poco Hitler (tengo que admitir que a pesar de todo, el era muy inteligente :3) Odio a Kyle (lo siento judio :3) solo por que, bueno, te grita y *llora* te golpea D: y ademas... (esta es la mejor parte) Te dare de comer cuando lo necesites, mi amour :3 pero si me rechazas y me tratas mal... Mi venganza sera 10 veces peor que la que le hiciste a Scott Tenorman, asi que tu decides, mi Cartmi ):3**

Cartman: Verás, eres una buena candidata. Una MUY buena candidata, se ve que me lames las bolas con tan sólo verme. Pero debes mejorar, no tienes que ser un poco racista, ¡Tienes que ser MUY racista! ¡Y Hittler no te tiene que gustar un poco! ¡Te tiene que gustar MUCHO! Y claro que era inteligente, ¡Era Hittler! ¡Quería matar a los judíos! No hay más inteligencia que esa. Y no importa si me golpea, sus golpes son de niña.

Kyle: -lo escucha y se acerca, golpeándolo en el brazo-

Cartman: ... Ah... -Empieza a llorar- Mamiiiiiiiiii.

-Corten. Cartman respondiendo a sus fans, escena 2-

Cartman: Ejem, sí. Perdón por eso... Bien, no te estoy rechazando. Te estoy posponiendo para cuando mejores.

**Correo de Butters.**

Butters: ¡Ay, que bien! Tengo correo :3 espero que no sean malas noticias... -Revisa las cartas-

**Tsumy: Butters, mi pequeño y dulce -mentira- Butters, por que no dejas de ser tan idiota y te defiendes de los insultos de Cartman?**

Butters: ¿Eric? Bueno, pues... Eric era mi más grande amigo, y como no quería perderle, lo aguantaba... ¡Pero ya no más! ¡Ahora soy un Butters distinto! ¡No le seguiré haciendo caso!

Cartman: -pasa por allí- Butters, necesito que vayas a destapar el baño.

Butters: ? Sí, Eric. -Recoge sus cartitas y se va con ellas al baño-

**VicPic: ¿Es cierto que tú y Trent son parientes cercanos? ¿Que opina Kenny al respecto?**

Butters: -destapando el baño- ¿P-parientes cercanos...? Pues eso me da mucho miedo D: Pero no creo que lo seamos, él es Boyett, y yo Stoch :3 Tal vez seamos parientes lejanos y yo no lo sepa... -Mira a Kenny pasando por allí, porque va a tirarse a Kyle- Kenny, ¿Qué piensas sobre que Trent y yo seamos parientes? :3

Kenny: ¡¿TÚ Y TRENT SON PARIENTES?! -Se pone a correr por toda la casa mientras grita, se detiene en la cocina para comer algo y luego vuelve a correr hasta el baño para tirarse por la ventana y morir-

Butters: Creo que no se lo tomó muy bien...

**johana-alicia16: butters; ¿por que eres tan jodidamente inocente?enserio, tu INOCENCIA ya es matadora, tienes como a la mitad de mi salon (sip, de mi colegio) detras de ti :3; por eso; que dirias si te digo que mi amiga Maria y yo queremos violarte ¿nos dejarias? POR FAVOR :3**

Butters: A-ay, hamburguesas... Pues me gustan las cosas lindas... Tal vez por eso sea inocente... ¡P-pero no soy tan inocente! ¡También soy un malvado, el grandioso Profesor Caos! Seguramente has leído sobre mí en los periódicos... :3 Y... ¿V-violarme...? D: ¡Ay, salchichas! D/X

**Correo de Craig.**

Craig: -sentado afuera, mirando sus preguntas- ...

Kenny: -cae desde la ventana del baño frente a Craig y se rompe el cuello.-

Craig: -lo mira- ... -vuelve a mirar sus preguntas-

**Suiny: Amm... Craig, me dejarias tocarte el p*ne? y, Craig, quisieras tener sexo conmigo?**

Craig: -pela el dedo- No, porque no eres Tweek... o Thomas.

**Dulce Floopy: Kenny, Craig, amorcitos míos, me dejan violarlos? OWO Damien no esta en el trio pork solo yo lo puedo tocar, es mioooooo**

Craig: -vuelve a pelar el dedo- Te respondo lo mismo. -Mira a Kenny- Seguramente ese sí quiere que lo violes. -Mirando lo destrozado que está- Hasta te lo regalo.

**Correo de Damián.**

Damián: A ver qué coño quiere esta gente...

**Dulce Floopy: Querido Damien, por que la reputisima madre que lo pario no te casas con migo? ._. Ok no xDD Pero, hey! Acepto a Pip en el medio, podemos hacer trío ;D Y si quieres meter a Craig o a Chris Mejor! :DDD Ok, si, estoy media loca. No me culpes! Esk no dormí bien TTWTT **

Damián: ...No lo hago porque te odio. No me gusta Pip, ¿Por qué coño todo el mundo dice eso? Es un pequeño idiota. Craig es un bastardo y Christopher también, los odio a todos. En especial a ti.

**Correo de Pip.**

Pip: Oh, vaya~ Tenía tiempo sin recibir correo :3 espero que no sean más cartas de burla D:

**Dulce Floopy: Pip! porque no hay CHIP? .-. No se, pero como que me gusto la pareja. Pip, dale amor a Chris (? Esperen! Ya descubrí porq me gusta tanto el Chip, pork asi Damien es todo mío :D **

Pip: ¿Chris? ¿Christopher DeLorne? ¡Es francés! ¡Odio los franceses! DX Pero si quieres Chip... Ella me obligó a participar en uno e.e -me apunta-

-Acompañando a Pip- ¿Yo? Oh, sí o3o En el fic "Un amor francés, un amor inglés o un amor infernal" :3 allí hay Chip owo

Pip: ¿Y qué tiene que ver Damián en esto? ._.

* * *

Todo el mundo volvió a la sala para escuchar el correo general.

Sao: Muy bien, esta carta es de johana-alicia 16 -w- -empieza a leerla-

**bueno; para comenzar dire QUE AMO A CADA UNO DE USTEDES CHICOS ;D EXCEPTO CARTMAN. ¡TE ODIO CARTMAN;ESPERO QUE TE VIOLE UN BURRO CON UN PITO DE 3 METROS! .l.**

Cartman: ¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO?!

Sao: Shhhhh

** la pregunta va para mis personajes mas adorados y amados(LOSH AMO 3): kyle,butters,tweek y pip; sinceramente ¿quienes le gustan?¿y porque les gustan?w.¡RESPONDAN CON LA PUTA VERDAD! XD**

Los 4: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Sao: Shhhhhhh, a responder, putas. O no les pago.

Kyle: ... Primero ustedes, que yo no tengo confianza.

Tweek: ¡OOOOH, DIOS! ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! -se jala los pelos-

Butters: . b-bueno, yo empiezo... m-m-m-me... Me gusta -mira al rededor y luego susurra muy bajito para que sólo johana-alicia16 escuche, pero nadie en la sala lo haga- Antes me gustaba Eric... Pero es muy malito conmigo D: Me gusta Kenny... :/3

Pip: Bueno, a mí me gusta Estela... u/w/u es muy linda :3

Estela: -lo golpea con un ladrillo en la cabeza-

Pip: ¿Lo ves? 8D Le gusta jugar mucho conmigo.

Estela: Deberías dejar que ese anticristo te de por el culo, cara de semen de mono.

Pip: ...

Kyle: Bueno, pues... -Se sonroja- Me gusta un poco Christopher... Aunque prefiero a Stan... /

Sao: -mirando como Stan está borracho ya- ... o3o

Tweek: A mí... A mí... ¡QUIERO QUE THOMAS ME LA CHUPE! -se tapa la boca-

**chicos;¿que pasaria si por cuestiones del destino terminaran en un colegio religioso? (incluyendo a damian y kyle).¿como lo tomarian?¿que harian si no lo soportan? bye bye .kissesitos para todos :* (menos cartman,¡vete al infierno hijo de puta! .l.)**

Stan: -Ebrio- ¿Un colegio religioso...? Esho esh una mierda. -Se desmaya-**  
**

Cartman: ¿Religioso? Que sea nazi, sino, apoyo al hippie. ¡Y TÚ MISMA VETE AL INFIERNO, PUTA DE MIERDA!

Tweek: ¡SERÍA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

Craig: ... -Pela el dedo-

Christopher: Cagaría todo el colegio, nadie me obliga a seguir a esa marica de Dios.

Damián: Apoyo al bacala.

Butters: No lo sé... Creo que sería lindo :3

Pip: Yo digo lo mismo nwn

Kyle: ¿Religioso? No lo sé, no creo que encajaría muy bien... Además de que mi madre no me dejaría allí metido.

Sao: ¡Bueno, eso es todo por hoy! 8D Sigan haciendo sus preguntas, y Kenny volverá la próxima vez para responder ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Sao: -Llega después de destapar el baño durante media hora- EL CORREEEEEEOOOOOOO. -Vuelve a cantar- El correo~ El correo~ Aquí está, es el correo~

Cartman: ¡Si vuelves a cantar esa puta mierda asquerosa te voy a arrancar los pelos de la vagina!

Sao: ¡Oye, acabo de pasar media hora destapando el baño mientras tengo diarrea y menstruación! ¡Déjame disfrutar un poco, coño!

Todos: ...

Sao: Como sea. -Les entrega sus reviews a todos, por último, a Butters- Por cierto, debes ir a destapar el baño, se volvió a tapar.

Butters: Ay, salchichas...

Sao: -me miro el pie- Coño, ¿Cuando me hice esa cortada...?

**Correo de Stan.**

**chicaaventurera: staaaaan te cogerias a kyle ?**

Stan: ¡¿Por qué la gente quiere que me tire a Kyle?! -Todo rojo-

**pauuliiitaa10: La tenes adentro por no dejar a Wendy por Kyle...**

Stan: Me estoy sintiendo obligado a dejar de responder cartas...

**Correo de Kenny.**

Kenny: Me siento muy ofendido, porque casi ninguna perra me dijo nada ayer. -Lee sus cartas-

**VicPin: Kenny, ¿por qué reaccionaste así cuando le hice la pregunta a Butters sobre un posible parentesco con Trent?**

Kenny: ¡¿Por qué crees?! ¡Trent es uno que siempre me caga, y si Butters es su pariente, me va a cagar más si me lo trato de cojer!

**chicaaventurera: kenny, no se te hace lindo butters?**

Kenny: Mucho, no se lo digo a cualquiera. Los demás no son lindos, sólo un culo o una polla para follar.

**luis carlos: Kenny, cuando te mueras en alguna de otra forma... ¿podrías saludar a mi abuelo de mi parte haya en el Cielo?**

Kenny: De poder puedo, ¿Quién es el anciano?

**pauuliiitaa10: ¿Es cierto que te mide de 24 cm? ¿Te casarias conmigo? Tendremos todas las orgias y trios que quieras y hare todo lo que tu quieras ;$**

Kenny: Es mentira, me mide de 23... Pero es casi lo mismo. Y Kenny McCormick no se mete en compromisos, pero podemos ser amigos con derecho -w-

**Yeriss: Kennyyyy Ostia tío, te admiro, tu me enseñaste a ser pervertida, muy muy pervertida, y por eso te amo *-* gracias por todo! 8D ah! Y vigila bien a Butters, puede parecer muy inocente, pero puede que de un dia para otro te engañe con Trent... Nada se puede saber asi que vigilalo y aprovechalo ;3 (if you know what i mean)**

Kenny: Esperen... ¿Butters y Trent no eran parientes? Que alguien me explique.

**Dulce Floopy: Kenny, me deja violarlo? Soy feliizzzz :D xDD Tu di el día y la hora ;D**

Kenny: en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, nena. -No encuentra más cartas- ¿Qué carajos...? Mi popularidad está bajando...

**Correo de Craig.**

Craig: ¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto...? -Mira sus cartas-

**chicaaventurera: craig, intentarias violarte a tweek?**

Craig: No lo intentaría, lo haría.

**Dulce Floopy: Craig, Okissss pero si lo haces con Tweek me dejas mirar? n.n **

Craig: No. -Pela el dedo-

**pauuliiitaa10: Holi-Le da un hamster disfrazado de pato y sale corriendo-Te vigilo en las noches...**

Craig: -con el hamster- ... ¿Qué coño...?

**Correo de Damián.**

Damián: Estúpidos mortales y sus estúpidas cartas...

Sao: Reviews

Damián: ¡Lo que sea! ¡Y tú lárgate!

Sao: D: -se va-

**chicaaventurera: damien , por que odias a pip , si tu y el harian muy buena pareja?**

Damián: Porque es un pequeño idiota.

**Dulce Floopy: Damien me odia? Awww Tan tierno como siempre :3 Sobre Chris y Craig, yo se que los amas, hagan un trioooo :) **

Damián: Te veré en el maldito infierno, no sabes cuánto te torturaré, puta... Pero por suerte, no hay más nada.

**Correo de Kyle.**

Kyle: -mira su correo- uhm... ¿Qué hay aquí?

**johana-alicia16: le eres tan tierno que te violaria , pero no puedo, tengo miego de que stan me mate xD (naah, broma yo lo derrotaria si pelearamos); bueno ¿y como es eso de christopher?o.0:quesaweada:.**

Kyle: -se sonroja- ¿Qué tiene? Christopher es guapo... Además, no creo que Stan lo haga. Le gusta esa perra de Wendy...

**pauuliiita10: ¿Harias K2? Amo el K2 y admitelo, Kenny la tiene mas grande y es mejor en el setso que Stan o Christophe e.e Aunque Christophe lo veo como uno de los mejores en la cama... **

Kyle: ¡NO SOY NINGUNA PUTA! -sonrojado- No responderé más nada...

Sao: -pasa por allí- no tienes más nada de todos modos o3o sólo correo general.

Kyle: ...

**Correo de Cartman.**

Cartman: A ver ahora qué quieren mis esclavos...

**chicaaventurera: cartman hijo de puta (literalmente) , te quedarias con la puta de wendy , para que mi queridisimo kyle-pu y mi adorado stanley esten juntos siiiiii? ( hace carita del gato con botas)**

**Cartman:** ¿Y yo qué coño tengo que ver con ese par de maricones? Ni que estuviese detrás del judío de mierda. Además, no quiero a esta puta. No quiero que me maten sus tetas asesinas.

**johana-alicia16: CARTMAN, como que "puta de mierda"mejor deja de describir a tu madre y no me jodas HERMAFRODITA CULO GORDO; mejor VE y chupasela a tu madre, porque que yo sepa ella no fue la "mujer" para consevirte verdad?.l. FUCK YOU PERRA. **

Cartman: ¡NO TE METAS CON MI MADRE, ZORRA DE MIERDA! ¡**Yeriss**! ¡CÁGATE A ESA PUTA!

**luis carlos: Cartman ¿ta has vuelto a vestir de Brittny Speras y has vuelto a bailar con un cartón de Justin? **

Cartman: ¡Yo no hago esas mariconadas! -Cierra su closet, donde está su vestuario y su Justin de Cartón-

**pauuliiitaa10: ¿Sos impotente verdad? ¿Osea sos pito corto y no se te para? No se porque muchas veces pense eso... Y solo se te para con algun hombre. Tipo cuando se la jalaron con tu primo e.e lo revelaste por el sindrome de tourette e.e te re cabio el tiro gato...**

Cartman: ¡A MÍ ME MIDE DE 34 CM, PERRA! **¡Yeriss! **También cágate a esa.

**Yeriss: Cartmi (otra vez) are lo que pueda, ya que yo no sigo ordenes o reglas, asi que ya veremos :3 mi pregunta para ti mi amor es ¿Quieres a tu gata? x3 a pesar de que te quiere quitar tu comida, ¿La quieres? Bye bye, beshos n_n xD**

Cartman: Si quieres que te quiera, has lo que te acabo de mandar. Y sí, quiero a mi gata, y mucho. Como sea, me está dando hambre. -Se va-

**Correo de Butters.**

Butters: -saliendo del baño después de media hora- Listo. :3 Ahora a ver... nwn

**johana-alicia16:** .**butters, ya que no me dijiste NO para mi pregunta si te podiamos violar(no lei nIngun NO); ENTONCES IMAGINO QUE ES UN SI! ASI QUE ESPERANOS A MI Y A MI AMIGA QUE SI TE ATRAPAMOS...*risa diabolica*NO TE IMAGINAS LO QUE TE HACEMOS MUAJAJJAJAJAJJAAJ **.**

Butters: ¡Tampoco dije que sí! DX

Kenny: -pasa por allí- ¡Ese es el espíritu, Butters! n.n Si no te dejas, sería una verdadera violación owo

Butters: ¡Kenny! DX ¡Vete, que quiero leer solo! D:

Kenny: Bueno...Pero volveré. -Se va-

**butters me alegro que te guste kenny y ya no cartman, es decir , que hijo de puta, como alguien puede ser malo contigo, eres un amorshhhh ; y si, si escuche de CAOS, e igual que a ti lo amo, y lo admiro tamien :3 .mataria por una foto de CAOS ;D .**

Butters: Bueno, sí... Me gusta Kenny, y mucho. Es el único con dignidad en todo South Park... e.e ¿M-matar...? ¡Ay, no! D: Yo te doy una foto :3

**luis carlos: Butters, ¿tienes un doble personalidad mala en tu mente que te dice que hagas cosas malas cuando estas muy molesto?**

Butters: ¿D-doble personalidad...? ¡No! D: Ya dije antes que no tenía nada ._. ¡Yo mismo soy el Caos!

**Yeriss: Tsumy: perdon por llamarte idiota Butters, yo te quiero x3**

Butters: G-gracias... Yo también te quiero :3

Cartman: -Sale del baño- Butters, el baño.

Butters: ¡Joooooo! D:

**Correo de Tweek. ¡GAH!**

Tweek: -temblando- Ngh... ¡GAH!

**Dulce Floopy: **** Tweek, y si haces un trío con Craig y Thomas? Digoooo, ya que a los dos les gusta Thomas...Y wenoo, me dejas mirar...? nwn Si no me dejas mirar les diré a los gnomos que vayan por ti **

Tweek: -se sonroja mucho- ¡GAAAAAAH! ¡E-es demasiada presión! ¡PERO SÍ! ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE LOS GNOMOS VENGA POR MÍ, AAAAAAAH!

**johana-alicia16: tweek 0.o, ¿como esta eso de "me la chupe thomas"? que carajos 0.0, y no te gusta por ahi ALGUIEN MAS ,nose, alto, pelo negro, CHULLO ; eh? que dices? **

Tweek: -tiembla- ¡¿POR QUÉ LA GENTE ME PRESIONA TANTO?! ¡SÍ! ¡Pero pienso que Craig es demasiado frío! ¡GAH! ¡OH DIOS, LO DIJE! -Le da un ataque de epilepsia (?)-

** Correo de Pip.**

Pip: -comiendo panecillos y te- :3

**Dulce Floopy: Pip...se los digo a los dos juntos. Pip, no serán cartas de burla, yo te quiero nwn Siiiii, recién lo acabo de leer, esta superrrr, me encanto :DD Odias todo lo frances, por eso son perfectos juntos ;)**

Pip: Me alegro que no sean cartas de burla, y yo también te quiero, aunque quiero más a Estela. :3 Y no me gusta Christopher D: es algo... tosco.

**johana-alicia16: pip ¿eres masoquista? a ti te gusta que te den de palos no?; nonono muy mal pip, tu eres un angelito como pa que te traten asi, eres un regalito de dios, deverias darte mas importancia amor, nesesitas a alguien mejor...cofcofcofanticristocofcofcof :3 :okno:**

Pip: gracias por los alagos uwu Pero no soy masoquista, sólo enamorado :3

Estela: -le rompe un madero en la cabeza- Listo.

**Correo de Gregory.**

Gregory: Oh, vaya. Nunca creí recibir correo en esto.

**Mi querido Gregory. Un gusto. Mi pregunta para usted es ¿Como puede Christopher Delorn ser su mejor amigo? Debe tener una gran pasiencia, verdad? Sin más, gracias por leer esta carta/pregunta.  
Att. Tsumy  
P.D: Sabia usted que es una persona adorable? :3**

Gregory: Christopher es un bruto, no es mi mejor amigo. Es sólo un socio. Y sí, hay que tener una paciencia de oro. ¿Adorable yo? Soy sofisticado, pero gracias por el alago.

**Correo de Gary.**

****Gary: ¡Vaya, que felicidad! Una carta n.n

**Suiny: Bueno ya, como me toca a mi, mi pregunta es para ti, si para ti Gary :3 amm me gustaria saber... Por que te esmeraste tanto en ser amigo de Stan -3- y ñam, a ti te gustaria tener una relacion de SM amigos con Stan? conste que no estoy diciendo algo gay, es solo amistad :3 y tambien queria que supieras que a mucha gente le encantas! (entre esa gente estamos Yeriss y yo :3) bonito dia mormonsito n.n**

Gary: Bueno, Stan me pareció una persona muy agradable, por eso me esmeré n.n lástima que las cosas no resultaron... ¿SM? ¿Podrías definirlo, por favor? o.o -inocente- Y a mí también me encanta la gente, y que tengas también un lindo día. :3

* * *

Sao: -yendo al penal- Treeeeeeeeeent, tenés correoooooo

Trent: ? -Toma su carta- ¿Qué recibiré si respondo?

Sao: mejor comida a la hora del almuerzo y más receso para que planees tu cruel venganza.

Trent: Me gusta...

**VicPin: Trent, ¿cuando te disculparás con Butters por las agresiones?**

Trent: Nunca. -Tira la carta-

Sao: ...

* * *

Sao: ¡CORREO GENERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! Aunque no tan general...

**Dulce Floopy: Me acabas de decir que lea el Fic y en el Fic dice exactamente que Damien te besa y dice que vos siempre te derretias. Explica eso, Phillip. Y vos también, Damien. Uno no le da un beso a cualquiera solo porque si. No acepto un "Me obligan" como respuesta e.e Damien, nadie puede obligarte a nada, eres el Anticristo. Asi que búscate otra excusa nwn**

Pip: ¡Es sólo ficción!

Damián: Él sufre cada noche bajo mis manos, y no es exactamente teniendo sexo...

**konata333: Kyle,por que mierdas eres tan tierno ?,Dimelooo! *lo abraza y le saca la lengua a kenny y Stan* kyle es mio !**

Los 3: WTF?!

Kyle: ¿Cómo es que recibo el abrazo de una carta?

Sao: Es la magia de la ficción. Ahora... -Mira que sobró algo- ¡Es para mí! ¡WAAAAAAAAAH! *-*

**Yeriss/Suiny/Tsumy: Querida Sao, primeramente queremos agradecerte por obligar a todos a contestar todas nuestras preguntas, y estoy ablando en general :3 (ósea todas las personas que dejan reviews junto con sus preguntas :D) amm y te queriamos preguntar ¿Como le hiciste para que todos cedieran a contestar nuestras locas, enfermisas, raras, lindas y curiosas preguntas? Eso es todo, se le quiere :) (no es ipocrecia! Coño! Estamos siendo sinceros :3)  
Arrivederci! :D**

Sao: se los pedí amablemente ;D

Todos: Zorra idiota...

Sao: Como sea, ¡A esperar más reviews! 8D

* * *

**Primero, debo avisar algo... o3o en la casa de mi brodah se le fue el internerd D: y estoy en la casa de mi tío... Pero trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda :3 y si se me olvidó algo, perdonen D:**

**Preguntas que dibujaré: **

**Butters - La violación. Foto de Caos.**

**Tweek - Ataque de epilepsia.**

**Kyle - abrazo de Carta. **

**Pip - Golpe de Estela.**

**Cartman - Closet.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, ¡Hasta cuando pueda! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Sao: ¡VOLVÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Kyle: Hey, pero no te fuiste por mucho tiempo.

Sao: Lo sé, pero es terrible vivir sin internerd, se siente demasiado tiempo D: Además, no estaba en mi casa, y acabo de llegar -w- Como sea, aquí traigo más cartas :3 -Entrega las cartas y se acerca a Damián- Te quedó una de la vez pasada.

Damián: ... Maldita sea.

**Correo de Damián.**

Damián: -mirando la carta- quería evitar esta.

**luis carlos: Damien, su tu padre es el mismísimo demonio... ¿Quién es tu madre?**

Damián: No tengo madre, nací como un namekuseiyin. Mi padre me dio a luz lanzando un huevo por su boca y de ese huevito salió un lindo anticristo llamado Damián.

**Dulce Floopy: Damien, no se yo te aviso que si voy para el infierno te voy a acosar eternamente :3 Mejor para mi, yo digo por vos xD Que es lo que le haces a Pip? Ósea, tortura no puede ser porque esta en el cielo. Entonces? Yo no mencione el sexo, malpensado! x'3**

Damián: -Saca una barra de metal caliente- Él no está en el cielo, está en el infierno. No mencionaste el sexo, pero lo pensaste, yo lo sé. Además, tú eres otra que sufrirá bajo mis manos.

**AzucarFlor: Damien, ¿Por qué odias tanto a Pip? No te ha hecho nada como para que lo trates tan mal, él es muy lindo, yo no la pienso dos veces y me lo cojo toda la jodida noche**

Damián: Es un pequeño idiota insoportable. No me importa si no me ha hecho nada, me ha jodido la puta paciencia. Y no me interesa lo que hagas TÚ.

**Correo de Christopher.**

Christopher: Sigo respondiendo esto porque la perra me paga con cigarrillos... -Fuma mientras lee su primera carta y la traduce con el Google traductor-

**luis carlos: Topo ¿por que odias tanto a Dios?**

Christopher: ¿Dónde estaba Dios cuando mi madre me intentó apuñalarme al corazón con un gancho de ropa mientras yo estaba en su vientre? Además, es su culpa de todas las cosas malas que pasan en el mundo.

**VicPin: te gusta Kyle?**

Christopher: -Me mira- ¿Quién es Kyle?

Sao: El pelirrojo. El judío que te ayudó.

Christopher: Oh, él. No me gusta, pero creo que tiene un buen culo.

**pauuliiitaa10: ¿Es divertido matar gente?**

Christopher: Mi negocio no es exactamente matar gente, pero sí, lo es.

**Dulce Floopy: Chris! Hazle caso a Creation! Y si no entiendes lo que escribimos, usa el traductor ._. Wenoo, hazle caso a Creation y violate a Damien :'3 **

Christopher: ¡DEJEN DE CAGARME CON ESE PUTO, COÑO! -lanza su pala-

Sao: -Le pega en la cara y cae inconsciente-

**Ana: Christophe De'lhorno Me gusta reirme de tu apellido por que suena como "Del Horno" ¿Te puedo decir Chritophe delhorno?**

Christopher: No. -Recoge la pala y se la tira a ella-

**Correo de Kyle.**

Kyle: Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

**luis carlos: Kyle ¿Qué sentiste cuando te hicieron el Humancetaipad?**

Kyle: ... -Rompe la carta en mil pedazos y la quema.- No me... No me vuelvas a recordar algo así, por favor...

**VicPin: Kyle, como inició tu rivalidad con Cartman?**

Kyle: ¿Acaso no ves cómo me trata ese hijo de puta? ¡Es demasiado obvio!

**Coyote Smith: Si Bebe fuese más inteligente te enamorarías de ella, Kyle?**

Kyle: Bebe es muy linda, pero no creo que sea para enamorarse, ni siquiera si fuese más inteligente.

**johana-alicia16: kyle, cosita sii te entiendo tambien creo que christopher es guapo, sexi, y todoo jejej, y hay veces en las que quisiera que a stan le crescan un par de huevos y se de cuenta de la realidad de la zorra de wendy , pero bueno,no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver no? , pero tambien no hay premio sin esfuerzo no?, asi que no te rindas amoshito, te quiero 3**

Kyle: -Se sonroja- Gracias por el apoyo, es cierto. Ojalá algún día a Stan le crezcan los malditos huevos.

**pauuliiitaa10: No te trato como puta, te trato como judio(?) ... Deberia sacarme el gorro de Cartman me esta haciendo efecto x.x **

Kyle: Te odio.

**sddd: Kyle, ¿amas a Stan? ewe**

Kyle: No lo sé, sólo sé que me gusta. -Se levanta y sale del cuarto-

**Correo de Butters.**

Butters: -comiéndose unas galletitas- :3

**luis carlos: Butters no me engañas, se que tienes tendencias psicopáticas (música dramática)**

Butters: D:! ¡Claro, p-p-porque soy el Caos! Pero no tengo doble personalidad, no soy como ese doctor extraño que resultó ser chino. D:

**johana-alicia16: BUTTERS TE VAMOS A VIOLAR X3, JEJEJE NO TE PREOCUPES, NO TE DOLERA...MUCHOO XD; JAJAJA bueno , no le hagas caso a kenny, hasta el te violaria con tu permiso o no, jajajja :*. bueno mi pregunta es ¿ser puta (osea kenny) tiene su dignidad? ¿como? explicame amoshito.**

Butters: ¡QUE NO ME VAN A VIOLAR! DX A-además, ¡Kenny no es ninguna puta! -Complejo de Stan Marsh (?)-

**chicaaventurera: butters , eres tan tierno , asi aun tienes el video de eric bailando como brittny , si es asi pasame una copia plis ?**

Butters: Claro. :3 -Se va a buscar el vídeo para hacerle una copia.-

**Correo de Stan.**

Stan: -prepara su botella de licor a su lado mientras mira las cartas.-

**VicPin: Aún sigues llevándote con los chicos góticos?**

Stan: No realmente. No somos "amigos", pero tampoco somos alguien que nos odiemos.

**Coyote Smith: Como lograste volver a South Park dedpués de haberte masturbado em San Diego, Stan?**

Stan: Pues es una larga historia... La resumiré. A una pareja le gustó tanto el espectáculo que me dieron su número de teléfono para que les pidiera algo que necesitase. Y como no tenía dinero, ellos me trajeron de vuelta.

**johana-alicia16: stan; PUTA MADRE ERES MAS CIEGO QUE DORA LA EXPLOADORA !aghhhhh, aveces me haces rabiar, como coño puedes ser tan ciego, CARAJO TE LO DIRE EN UNA Y LO HARE CON EL MAYOR RESPETO POSILE Y QUE AUN ME QUEDA POR TI...WENDY TESTABURGER O COMO CARAJOS SE ESCRIBA E-S U-N-A P-U-T-A..QUE COÑO HAY QUE HACES PARA QUE TE DES CUENTA? MOSTRATE FOTOS DE SUS ORGIAS? EH?!...perdon pero eres muy despitado, te amo y te admiro y tambien te quiero, pero siendo asi como eres, me desepcionas aveces, perdon, pero es la verdad u. ME DA RABIA CARAJO.**

Stan: ¡COÑO, YA DEJEN A MI NOVIA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ EN PAZ! ¡YO A USTEDES NO LES DIGO A QUIÉN DEBEN AMAR!

**pauuliiitaa10: LOL Era broma xDDDDDDD ... Te puedo violar? xD Hagamos alto trio con vos y Kenny e.e Te gustara...**

Stan: -tomando su licor- No. Y no me gusta Kenny, ¡NO SOY GAY!

**FeriolKenny: s****i te estuvieras apuntando con un arma a la cabeza , y tu salvación fuera besar a Kyle ,o Kenny ,o Craig ,o Gregory o al Mormon , ¿a Quien besarías? -Mostrando fotos- **

Stan: -Suspira- A Kyle. Sería más soportable.

**¿Quien es tu Super Mejor amigo? -Sabe la respuesta-**

Stan: Si la sabes, ¿Para qué coño me preguntas?

**En quien piensas cuando te levantas? -Le susurra en bajito "Kyle,kyle"-**

Stan: En mi maldita botella de Vodka.

**Es Cierto que el carácter Mandon e inteligente de Wendy ,te recuerda un poco a Kyle? -Curiosidad-**

Stan: ¡NO!

**¿Que dijeron tus padres cuando se enteraron que eras Gay? -Solo quiere joderlo- **

Stan: -Rompe la botella contra la pared- ¡QUE NO SOY GAY, MALDITA SEA!

**iSweetBreeze: Querido y estimado Stan (okno), Stan... ¿Por qué no aceptas que mueres por Kyle? Digo ¡Ya todos lo saben! Kyle es tu media naranja y le gustas...hasta él lo dijo...y tú estabas borracho...debería silenciarme para que Kyle no se enoje porque te dije, pero no. Soy mala y no lo haré.  
¡Ámalo! O si no...o si no...Te mato *pone sonrisa inocente y le apunta con un cuchillo (?)***

Stan: ¡PERO QUE ME CAGO EN TODO, ME ESTOY CAGANDO EN TODO! -sale del cuarto y azota la puerta con fuerza-

**Correo de Cartman.**

Cartman: Espero que no me molesten hoy. -Se sienta a comer su pollito de KFC-

**luis carlos: Cartman ¿te sigue gustando Patty Nelson?**

Cartman: Sí. -muerde su pollo.- No te acerques a ella, maldito.

**johana-alicia16: CARTMAN ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ... bueno tienes razon no devi meter a tu madre en esto, asi que lo siento , tu madre no tiene la culpa de que seas un anticemita, racista hijo de perra... SIGO PENSANDO QUE ERES UN CERDO CULON Y ESPERO QUE TE VIOLE UN BURRO Y UN CABALLO A LA VEZ .l.**

Cartman: ¡SE ACABÓ! -se va a su escritorio a planear una cruel venganza- Ya verás, zorra de mierda.

******johana: Eric ; con todo el deseo de mi puro corazón espero que mueras pronto por un paro cardíaco ;que vallas al infierno , te viole un maldito burro con un pito de 3 metros y que al final te metan carbon y lava volcanica en el culo...con todo cariño;de mi parte :3.**

Cartman: ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN! -sigue planeando, sin saber si pueden ser la misma persona.-

**pauuliiitaa10: Era una broma xDD Descuida se que te cojes a tu sapo Clyde(?) LOL Por cierto... ¿Por qué le pusiste ese nombre? **

Cartman: -La mira- Porque sí. Y no se lo puse por Clyde Donovan, a Donovan le pusieron ese nombre fue por mi sapo Clyde.

**chicaaventurera: maldito naci de mierda , deja en paz a mi querido kyle , o te las veras conmigo maldito hijo de puta , me encabrona que molestes a mi lindo kyle , maldito culo gordo , lame culos , si no lo dejas en paz te juro que yo misma te encuentro y te saco los ojos maldito gordo de mierda con carino de parte de mi ( sonrie como scopata )**

Cartman: Prrr, no sirves para amenazar. Joderé al judío tanto como se me de la puta gana.

**FeriolKenny: ¿Quieres mucho a tu Mama verdad?**

Cartman: Claro, ella es la mujer que me trajo al mundo.

**¿Que piensas acerca de Clyde? -Le muestra taco-**

Cartman: -se lo come- Depende de quién hablas. Si es del sapo Clyde, él es genial. Y si hablas de el estúpido Donovan, es un idiota.

**¿Te sigue gustando Patty? -Le muestra foto-**

Cartman: -se la guarda- Ya dije que sí.

**¿Que onda con Wendy? -Hace pose de Pelea de Wendy-**

Cartman: Wendy es una puta, que tiene un par de tetas asesinas. Sólo la dejé ganar.

**¿A quien prefieres como pareja de las ultimas tres personas nombradas?**

Cartman: Obviamente a Paty.

**¿Kyle te ayuda a pasar de Curso como a Stan? **

Cartman: Puedo pasar sin ese pendejo. -Chasquea los dedos-

**Correo de Tweek.**

Tweek: -Tratando de sostener sus cartas-

**johana-alicia16: tweek, calmate, nadie te presiona, solo queria saber :), pero como ya respondiste. ¿que tiene de malo que el sea frio? es decir en mi sana experiencia los "frios" son los MEJORES ¿que te incomoda de que sea frio? hasta el podria llegar a ser , nose, bueno en una relacion si lo insetivas (if you know what i mean).**

Tweek: N-n-no me gustas las personas ¡GAH! Frías.

**lady-pervert-2201: si tubieras que elegir entre que Thomas te la chupe y la ultima taza de cafe en el mundo ¿que elejirias? **

Tweek: eehm... ahmm... ¡GAH, CUANTA PRESIÓN!

**pauuliiitaa10: ¡TWEEK! Holi nwn ¿Quieres venir conmigo a mi casa? ewe Tengo café y los gnomos no pueden entrar...**

Tweek: ¡¿EN SERIO?! -le da un tic en el ojo-

**Dulce Floopy: Tweek, awww pobre, no te preocupes que Craig ya sera mas dulce contigo yo se que si ;D Te pregunto lo mismo que a Craig, elige entre Craig y Thomas. Pueden hacer todos los tríos que quieran :D Pero como novio, digo... OwO**

Tweek: ¿S-s-será más dulce? ¡Ngh! E-eso espero... ¡Y NO QUIERO ELEGIR, ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

Sao: -llegando con un enorme chichón en la cara- ¡DEJEN DE PRESIONARLO, COÑO!

**Correo de Pip.**

**johana-alicia16: bueno; pip, nose si sabes pero amor y masoquismo son muy diferente, y lo tuyo no se parece a amor,(me estoy desepcionando un poco de ti :c) pero bueno.:(**

Pip: Es amor, ¡Yo lo sé! Y perdona por decepcionarla, bella dama.

**Dulce Floopy: Pip, aww que amor :'3 Como es eso, te obligan o es ficción? x3 Con que Estela te vuelva a pegar y se las vera con migo, esta advertida *lanza mirada asesina* te mereces a alguien que te sepa valorar ;) No se, algún amigo tuyo capas... .-. **

Pip: Es ficción, y no tengo ningún problema con Estela. Déjenla ya por favor. Además, yo no tengo amigos...

**SandyP: Pip, deja a la puta de Estela y vente conmigo, yo tengo fantasías sexuales contigo, tengo sueños húmedos, te seguiría diciendo las cosas que ciento por ti pero tengo miedo que Damien se ponga celoso y me mate  
Posdata: Te amo, cásate conmigo, tengamos muchos hijos,**

Pip: Me alaga mucho su carta, señorita. Pero mi corazón pertenece a Estela. :3

**chicaaventurera: pip a ti te agrada damian , no es asi , y si asi es , deja que te viole siiiii?**

Pip: Oh, Dios... No sé cuántas veces debemos decirles que no nos gustamos.

**Correo de Wendy.**

Wendy: Vaya, creí que esto era sólo para chicos.

**luis carlos: Wendy ¿te pones celosa cuando dicen que Stan le gusta Kyle y viceversa?**

Wendy: ¡Claro! Stan NO es gay.

**Coyote Smith**:** Si pudieses escojerías quedarte con Brindon, Wendy?**

Wendy: No, ya no. Era una niña en ese entonces, pero debo admitir que sigue siendo muy guapo.

**Correo de Bebe.**

**luis carlos: Bebe ¿te gusta el culo de Kyle todavía?**

Bebe: No realmente, creo que me gusta más el de Token. Es un lindo chocolatito.~

**Coyote Smith: Como es ser la chica más bonita de la aula, Bebe?**

Bebe: ¡Fantástico! Pero a veces es incómodo, muchas chicas me miran muy mal y crean rumores falsos sobre mí por envidia.

**Correo de Craig.**

Craig: -fumando, ya que a él también le pagan con cigarrillos, mientras acaricia a su cobayo y a su nuevo hamster-

**pauuliiitaa10: ¿Cuanto te mide? Ah y...-Lo besa y sale corriendo-Lalalalala**

Craig: Menos mal que sólo es un beso de papel... Pero si recibo otro, no te responderé un carajo. -Le pela el dedo- Mira, me mide unos 9 cm. El otro dedo también.

**chicaaventurera: craig , si te cojieras a tweek , me mandarias una foto plis , yo te pago si quieres ?**

Craig: -aún con el dedo arriba- No.

**Dulce Floopy: Craig, wow tus respuestas son tan inspiradoras :O Demuestrale mas cariño a Tweek, el pobre solo quiere amorshhh. Y si tuvieras que elegir entre Tweek y Thomas, a quien eliges? nwn**

Craig: -Piensa un poco- ... A Stripes. -Levanta a su cobayo-

**miku: te follarias a alguien que no fuera thomas o tweek? fantacia con alguien mas a parte de ellos? **

Craig: No. No soy un tipo que se quiere acostar con todo el mundo, ¿Quién me crees? ¿Kenny?

**MePegeEnUnCoco: ola kiero preguntar a Craig k ase?**

Craig: Pegarte en el otro coco.

* * *

Sao: -dandole cartas a los que sólo tuvieron una pregunta- Aquí tienen chicos, es poco, pero son recordados :3 Estás son de luis carlos owo él se acuerda de ustedes. n.n

**Bradley ¿te sigue gustando Butters?**

Bradley: -se sonroja- S-sí... a-aunque sea pecado, sí me sigue gustando...

**Karen ¿aun sigues pensando que Mysterion es tu ángel guardián?**

Karen: ¡Claro! n.n y sin duda, siempre lo será.

**VicPin: Henrietta, la gótica: te gusta Stan? O Kyle?**

Henrietta: El amor es para los conformistas. Así que no seas tan pendeja y anda a preguntarle boberías a otro conformista.

**iSweetBreeze: Greg, ¿Chris no te molesta por tu acento inglés? ¿Cómo describirías en general tu vida? *sigue preguntando cosas para despistarlo* ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Qué piensas de Pip? *sigue acosando* Yo sé que ustedes se ven mucho..a escondidas...¿Qué tienes que decir a eso? OwO?**

Gregory: No, no se burla. No lo hace porque él también tiene un acento distinto. Pues mi vida en general es muy rara, pero puedo controlarla. ¿Que si me gusta alguien? No realmente. ¿Pip? Nunca lo conocí realmente. Murió antes de que pueda verlo, así que es mentira que nos hemos visto a escondidas.

**¡Clyde Donovan! Ese castaño sexy (aunque Cartman también lo es, sólo que nadie entiende es que no es gordo, tiene sensuales musculos y usa mucha ropa y eso lo hace ver rellenito...tal vez demasiada ropa...*mira a Eric como si fuera alguien facilmente violable*) si tú, Clyde: asdasdas eres bien sexy ¿lo sabías? Mira...sé que tú y tu físico han estado coqueteando a cierto pelinegro, no a Token, hablo de Stoley...sí... Y mi silencio tiene un precio...OwO No, no es broma. Se lo puedo decir a Bebe ¿sabes? Y podríamos hacer un trato, respóndeme y vemos que podemos hacer para que tu novia no se entere...*sonríe maliciosa***

Clyde: Sí, ya sé que soy muy sexy... ¡Y NO LE DIGAS NADA A BEBE! D: ¿Q-q-qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio? DX

* * *

Sao: Correo generaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal. -Mirando que varios están MUY encabronados- ... Uy. Como sea, esta es de **Coyote Smith.**

**Stan y Wendy hicieron "esto"(por lo que dicieron Mark y Trey em el pico de su pasión)?**

Ambos: Sí.

Kyle: -los mira- ...

Wendy: No es raro, Stan NO es gay.

Stan: ¡EXACTO!

**Alguno de ustedes gsotará de cambiar de sexo?**

Todos: ...

Kenny: No lo sé, puede que a mí sí. Quisiera ver qué es ser penetrado por ambos lados.

Sao: Después hablaremos de eso. Esta es de **johana-alicia16.**

**mi pregunta grupal: ¿alguna vez han bebido (sip , me refiero a bebidas alcohólicas)?y si lo hisieron ¿que paso?¿hicieron algo descabellado?¿durmieron con alguien?;D.  
byebye kissesitos :******

Stan: Desperté con Wendy.

Kenny: Con Ky~ -w-

Christopher: No lo sé... ¿Gregory?

Gregory: -le tapa la boca- Calla.

Cartman: Una enorme pieza de pollo.

Butters: Yo no bebo. D:

Clyde: Obviamente con Bebe. -w-

Sao: Algunas respuestas fueron muy obvias. Esta es de **Lady-pervert-2201.**

**Kyle,Butters, Pip: (no es una pregunta es una afirmacion) los atrapare, los secuestrare para violarlos bien duro contra el muro, sobre todo a Kyle ** (?)(Toy re loca )**

Los 3: ...

**pauuliiitaa10: ¿Me harian una orgia yaoi entre ustedes? ¿Le pueden hacer Kyle y Butters sexo oral a duo a mi futuro esclavo sexual Kenny? Ah y tengo camaras en sus casas y los vigilo por las noches :3 Por cierto.. Linda ropa interior Kyle y lindo tatuaje Damien...**

Todos: ¡NO!

Kenny: ¡DEMONIOS, SÍ!

Sao: Yo estoy haciendo un cómic donde hay una orgía entre ellos :3 cuando lo termino, te lo muestro -w-

Kyle: ¡VOY A BUSCAR ESAS CÁMARAS!

Damián: ... Sí, ya sé que tengo un lindo tatuaje.

**chicaaventurera: para el style ( me empieza sangrar la nariz), por que por una chingada vez no aceptan sus pinches sentimientos y hacen el amor por horas , osea es tan facil , lo dos se aman ?**

Stan: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHGG! ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES VOY A DECIRLO?! ¡YO-NO-AMO-A-KYLE!

Kyle: ...

Sao: ... No seas tan cruel.

**johana: kyle ,butters ,pip y tweek¿quienes les gusta?(a cada uno).bueno solo eso ..por ahora.w jijiji-**

Sao: Esa pregunta ya se contestó antes. Así que solicitud rechazada... O algo así.

**iSweetBreeze: Sé todo lo que hacen, sus movimientos, acoso bastante, he de decirles...Así que por ahora Clyde, Stan, Kyle, Kevin, Pip, Greg...y el resto ATENTOS que yo estaré ahí para victimizarlos (aunque sea en mis fics), ahora...como yo sé sus más oscuros y perversos secretos (?) una confesión de mi parte: Aunque te humille por decírtelo en el correo para todos, Butters, eres jodidamente violable *W* asdasdas y en el próximo oneshoot Crack que escriba tu serás mi víctima junto a...*redoble de tambores* ¡Tweek! So...prepárate.  
Los seguiré acosando, chicos, tambien va para tí, Sao, demoraré pero volveré Muahahaha c: **

Stan: ... Sao, no dejes que nos hagan este tipo de declaraciones o preguntas... Por favor...

Sao: No es mi culpa e.e

**Minerva: Oka, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta a Kyle y a Cartman: porque no resuelven de una vez su tension sexual? Ayudaría mucho no verles peleando taaaan seguido.**

Kyle: ¿Tensión... sexual...?

Cartman: ¿El judío y yo?

Kyle: ... -Se va rápidamente a vomitar, pero no alcanza y lo hace en el suelo-

Cartman: ¡QUE ASCOOOOOOOOOO!

Kyle: -se pone a llorar mientras vomita- No quiero... ¡NO ME GUSTA CARTMAN! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO DETESTO!

Sao: -se sienta a consolarlo- Coño, mira lo que has hecho.

**Y esta pregunta es para Butters y Trent: Son o no son parientes cercanos o lejanos? La pregunta de Vicpin me causó ruido y me confundió mucho, así que ya somos dos (abraza a Kenny), y Trent, mi amodio, no seas mal educado y responde con sinceridad la pregunta y acláranos que onda con ese parentesco.**

Sao: -Al lado de la celda de Trent, sólo con Butters-

Trent: A que yo sepa, no lo somos. -Mira mal a Butters-

Butters: D: -Se va a su casa- Mami, papi. ¿Trent Boyett y yo somos parientes?

Linda: ¿Para qué quieres saberlo, hijo?

Butters: Porque una chica que no conozco quiere saberlo.

Stephen: ¡¿Le estás contestando preguntas sobre la familia a desconocidos?! ¡Castigado, señorito!

Butters: Ay, hamburguesas...

**VicPin: para Kenny: Yo sospecho de que Trent y Butters o son parientes muuuy lejanos o son amantes... ****Y para los dos mencionados: ¿como se llevaban en el kinder?****  
**

Kenny: Tengo miedo...

Sao: -Aún al lado de Trent- Responde o3o

Trent: Era un tonto, y sigue siendo un tonto. Lo molestaba mucho y nunca me agradó.

Butters: -metido en su cuarto- ¿Trent y yo? Eramos muy buenos amigos, a veces jugaba conmigo. :3

* * *

Kenny: -mira a su al rededor- Creyeron que yo no contestaría, ¿Verdad? Pues esperaba a que todos se fueran.

**Lady-pervert-2201: harias un trio con Kyle y Butters ewe y si no ¿con quien? (especifico:con quien harias el trio si no fuesen los antes mencionados?) y si lo haces grabalo y mandalo *O***

Kenny: Haría un trío con cualquiera. Pero uno con Ky y Buttercup sería una delicia. Cuando tenga la oportunidad, te lo grabo.

**pauuliiitaa10: ¿Amigos con derecho? Mientras que este con vos no hay problema :3 Haceme 5 hijos y dire que no son tuyos, dire que tuve sexo con Stan cuando el estaba ebrio e.e Por cierto: ¿Como reaccionarias si un dia viene Karen a la edad de 12 años y te dice "Kenny estoy embarazada"?**

Kenny: ¡Mataría al hijo de puta que le hizo eso a mi hermana!

**chicaaventurera: kenny , se que eres la puta de south park , despues de la mama del maldito culo gordo , pero no cambiarias para poder estar , no se tal vez con butters?**

Kenny: No lo sé... Tal vez.

**Dulce Floopy: Kenny, awww el primero que me acepta *llora mariconamente* (? Tengo una idea e.e Agarremos entre los dos a Craig, y...trio :3**

Kenny: ¡De eso no hay duda! ¡Te apoyo, niña!

**FeriolKenny: -¿Que opinas acerca de los que te emparejan con Butters? -Ojitos Violadores al Rubio nombrado-**

Kenny: Pues, al principio se me hizo raro... Yo casi nunca hablaba con Butters. Pero me empezó a gustar al enterarme del tipo de mamadas que da. -w-

**¿ Te gusta Butters? , ¿Lo tomas enserio? ,¿Si estuvieras en pareja con el (relación seria) lo engañarías?**

Kenny: De gustar, me gusta. Y a veces no lo tomo en serio, pero no creo que sea una relación seria... Posiblemente las circunstancias me dirían que lo engañara.

**En tu ranquin de gente que esta para violarsela ,¿quien va primero ,segundo,tercero y etc?**

Kenny: a ver... 1) Kyle. 2) Butters. 3) Cartman. 4) Craig. 5) Damián. 6) Christopher. 7) Gregory. 8) Clyde. 9) Kevin... Stoley, mi hermano no. Y 10) Stan. A las chicas no las nombro, no las violo, esas me regalan su coño.

**Tu pareja Mujer Ideal ,entre estas chicas , a quien ves como candidata ; Tammy ,Bebe o Red?**

Kenny: Tammy... Bueno, ella me mató una vez. No moriré cada vez que me de una mamada, así que no. Red es linda, pero es algo superficial. Bebe, ella quiere alcanzar sus metas.

**¿Te siguen gustando los autos de carreras? -Le muestra autito-**

Kenny: -toma el autito- Sí. -Con una gorra de carreras-

**¿De que estas trabajando actualmente? **

Kenny: Embalador en un super mercado.

** ¿ Como te llevas con Craig y Damien? -Curiosidad-**

Kenny: No realmente bien, ambos me odian.

**luis carlos: Kenny ¿te has vuelto a drogar con orina de gatos? y mi abuelo se llama Hernando, así que dile que lo quiero mucho y que lo extraño (luego de decirle eso le disparo para que así le mande mis saludos lo mas rápido posible XD)**

Kenny: Traté de evitarlo, pero sí. Aunque lo he hecho pocas veces. Bueno, a ver a tu abuelo. -Se dispara y vuelve al día siguiente.- Dice que él también te extraña, pero que dejes de hacer cochinadas en el baño, deja de estártela jalando tanto.

* * *

**Oh, Dios. Esto es taaaaaaaaaaan largo... Meh. Quien quiera ver los dibujos de esto, me piden los links y se los muestro :3**

**Dibujos a hacer:**

**- Intercambio de sexo.**

**- Lista de Kenny para violarlos a todos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sao: -Estira su espalda- Me duele... Ahg, lo que sea. Aquí tienen sus cartas. -Las entrega- Ahora me voy a ver mi porno... -3- -Se va-

Kyle: El día ha sido tranquilo hasta ahora...

**Correo de Damián.**

Damián: Odio esto...

**Dulce Floopy: Damien, Pobre Pip, esta en el infierno! D: Me haces un favor? Cada vez que Estela le pegue o le haga algo a Pip, le hases de todooooo (a Estela) torturala, por favooorrr, lo haces? Si lo haces, sere tu esclava sexual o haré lo que quieres (menos dejar de acosarte) Por favoooor! Y emmm no le hagas daño a Pip, pobresito TTwTT El te quiere y fue el único que te dio bola cuando llegaste a la escuela! Si no fuera por el, nadie te querría! No sabia que tenias un tatuaje, donde y de que es? OwO (supongo que es el "666" x3) PD: si me sigues tentando, te tiraré agua bendita y te violare ._. **

Damián: La verdad, estoy a favor de Estela. Es una chica sin corazón y golpea a ese idiota, me gusta. Y lo torturo porque quiero, debe sufrir, está en el infierno de todos modos. Y sí, tengo un tatuaje. Dile a quien tenga las cámaras que te diga cuál es.

**luis carlos: Ummm... (analizo las respuestas y comentarios de todos de forma pensativa) así que es por eso que Damien no tiene mamá... un momento, si eres como los Namekuseianos... eso quiere decir que no tienes verga, con razón siempre estas tan molesto XD**

Damián: Dije que nací como un nameku, no que era como uno, coño. Te apuesto a que la tengo más grande que tú.

**Correo de Pip.**

**Dulce Floopy: Pip, por favor no te dejes volver a pegar por Estela. Yo no le hago nada, estoy protegiendote :3 Awwwww pobresitooo. Yo sete tu amiga :) Yo se que en el fondo Damien te quiere, solo insistele ;D (dije querer, no amar. Ya me he resignado con ustedes. Naaa, mentira, los acosare por siempre. Pero al menos esta pregunta no fue hacia ese sentido)**

Pip: No me incomoda lo de Estela, estoy acostumbrado y le gusta. Así que la dejo. ¿Serás mi amiga? -Da saltitos- ¡Que bueno! ¡Tomaremos te y pastelillos! Y gracias por dejar de insistir :3

**SandyP: No, Pip malo :c Estela no te quiere entiende, ella te pega amorcito, tu eres muy delicado como pa que te traten tan mal, yo igual me estoy decepcionando un poco de ti. (Quiero hacerte enojar, eres tan lindo cuando te enojas)  
Posdata: Te amo Pipi :c, no digas que no tienes amigos, mucha gente te quiere:)  
Postadata2: Igual quiero que me digas "Mi bella dama" :c**

Pip: ¡Estela sí me quiere! ¿Verdad, cariño?

Estela: Claro, mi ángel de pelotas pequeñas.

Pip: ¿Lo ve? Y gracias por quererme... Quisiera ver a esos amigos. ¿Llamarla mi bella dama? Ahm... Por supuesto.

**Correo de Craig.**

Craig: -mira sus cartas y suspira para encender un cigarrillo y comenzar a leer con su nuevo hamster al lado.-

**Dulce Floopy: Craig, coño dije entre Tweek y Thomas, a quien? ._. Awww tu cobayo es tan tiernoooo :333 *lo acaricia* Quedaría hermoso con un mini-gorro como el tuyo *O* no crees? x3**

Craig: Me parece que no entendiste la indirecta con lo de Tweek y Thomas... Pero allá tú. -Mira a Stripes en su cama y piensa- ...

**lady-pervert-2201: ¿no has conciderado volver a la moda metrosexual? el rosa te quedaba muy bien xD **

Craig: No lo sé... Tal vez. -Mira su viejo vestuario-

**konata333: Craig te violarías a Kyle o Stan?si dices que ninguno te mato*se acerca interesada mientras agarra un cuchillo***

Craig: No soy un violador... Pero si lo fuera, a Kyle. A Marsh lo detesto.

**Miss Foster Striper: Estimado Craig Tucker, ¿Has pensado en Tweek mientras, como todo buen muchacho, haces cosas con la mano?**

Craig: Si es lo que creo que es, no lo hace. Dice que es demasiada presión.

**Correo de Butters.**

**luis carlos: esta es para Butters... ¿te asusta o te incomoda mucho que Bradley este enamorado de ti? otra pregunta ¿vas a Pasitas para poder ver a Lexus a escondidas?**

Butters: ¿Bradley está enamorado de mí? D: No lo sabía, porque somos responsabiliamigos... ay, salchichas... Después hablaré con él. Pero no, no voy a Pasitas a ver a Lexus a escondidas... Ya no me dejan entrar. D:

** ¿no crees que es muy injusto que luego de que salvaras a toda Imaginacionlandia, no te hayan dado nada cambio y sigas teniendo la misma vida de siempre?**

Butters: P-p-pues sí, es muy injusto... Pero parece que nadie sabe que fui yo, así que no los culpo.

**Correo de ¡GAH!**

**Dulce Floopy: Tweek, tranquilo, amorsito! No tengas precion, todo esta bien *lo tranquiliza y le da cafe* :3 Awww, sos un amor. No te preocupes, Craig te quiere :) Yo se que si le insistes sera menos frio con tigo, ten Feeeee :D Y no te olvides de mandarme un video de ustedes en la cama x33**

Tweek: -Se toma su café- ¿D-de verdad m-m-me quiere...? -se sonroja- Y no quiero insistir, ¡Es demasiada presión! ¿u-u-un video? ¡NO! ¡SI HAGO ESO, SERÉ UNA ESPECIE DE ESTRELLA PORNO Y EL GOBIERNO VERÁ EL VÍDEO, DESPUÉS ME SECUESTRARÁN Y ME VIOLARÁN!

**Miss Foster Strider: Querido Tweek Tweak, ¿Podrías decirme si alguna vez has tenido un sueño húmedo en el que Craig te haga cosas demasiado vergonzosas para decirse en público?**

Tweek: -se sonroja tanto que parece un tomate- Yo no... No... ¡SÍ, GAH!

**Correo de Christopher.**

Christopher: -se sienta en la PC y abre el Google traductor-

**Dulce Floopy: Chris, Awwww Christopher DelHorno x3333 Me rei tanto con esta pregunta jjajjajaaja Amo tu nombre, es tan sexy :'3 Despertaste con Gregory? OwO Oh por diosssss! Dime, que fue lo que hiciste? Y, si tuvieras la oportunidad, lo volverías a hacer? X3333333**

Christopher: Si me vuelves a llamar Christopher DelHorno te voy a matar. Y no sé si fue con Christopher, cuando me desperté él estaba por allí en el cuarto, en calzones. Y no sé lo que hicimos, al despertarme no me dolió el culo... Eso es bueno, porque significa que si tuvimos sexo no fui el sumiso. Pero no sé si lo volvería a hacer, porque ni siquiera sé lo que hice.

**Miss Foster Strider: Christophe, ¿Qué piensas acerca de Damien? ¿Te parece sexy?**

Christopher: No, no me parece "sexy". Sólo es un bastardo, pero me agrada un poco porque odia a esa ratica de Dios.

**Correo de Kenny.**

**Dulce Floopy: Kenneth, sos un puto genio! x3333 Mi pervercion la aprendí de ti. Craig es blanco fácil OwO Pronto perderá su virginidad y inocencia e.e Como es eso: Craig y Damien te odian pero estan en el numer de a quienes violar? XDDD Te ruego que violes a Damien POR FAVOR! Y envíame un video, te lo ruego x33333 Si es posible, meteme en la orgia jajajajaaj :333**

Kenny: Se que soy un genio -w- y eres otra de mis aprendices. (?) ¿Virginidad e inocencia? ¿Tiene eso? Ooooooooooooh, cariño, no sabes cuánto disfrutaré... ¿Y qué tiene que ver que me odien con que yo me los quiera violar? Son cosas distintas. -w- Y los violaré a ambos e3é Pero no puedes estar allí, es una orgía... Gay. -w-

**luis carlos: esperen un segundo ¡¿Él me ha estado viendo hacerme la paja todo este tiempo?! (pongo cara de horror) ah bueno, solamente tengo que fingir no saber nada y listo, problema resuelto XD**

Kenny: Pobre el abuelito tuyo... Bueno, aprovecha. Uno se excita más al ser observado. -w-

**Kenny, si te volvieses mujer... ¿con cuales de los chicos te acostarías primero? o ¿harías orgias también?**

Kenny: Para saber a con quién me acostaría, mira mi top de a quienes violaría -w- y ¿Orgías? Pues claro, sería interesante sentir la doble penetración.

**Correo de Kyle.**

**luis carlos: Kyle, ¿Qué dijiste cuando no mostraron la imagen de ese profeta musulmán durante los sucesos de la Guerra de los Dibujos animados, después de todo el esfuerzo que hiciste?**

Kyle: Bueno, lo que dije fue... -Sao censura esta parte del fic para que no nos ataquen los musulmanes-

**Correo de Stan.**

Stan: ¡Hey, sólo tengo una carta! Eso es bueno.

**lady-pervert-2201: ¿que harias si Kyle fuera una chica? ¿seria tu super mejor amiga, o tu novia? **

Stan: ¿Kyle... una chica...? -Se la imagina y se sonroja- ahm... N-no lo sé... Tal vez podría ser mi novia... -Se sonroja tanto que se cubre la cara-

**Correo de Cartman.**

Cartman: -va saliendo- Bien, sólo tengo una sola pregunta. Eso es bueno porque me largo.

**Dulce Floopy: Cartman, aunque seas un hijo de puta la serie no seria divertida sin ti x333 (no te lo tomes a mal, yo te quieroo) Mi pregunta es: Quien te gusta? Y si te violaras a alguien, a quien seria?**

Cartman: -suspira- Ya dije quién me gusta, coño. Y yo no violo. -Se va-

**Correo de Gregory.**

**Dulce Floopy: Gregory, emm hola (? Jajaja Diosss, Chris despertó al lado tuyo? * hemorragia nasal* quiero saber: ambos estaban borrachos o solo Christopher? e.e Quien te gusta? OwO yo se que es cierto castaño... **

Gregory: ... -Se sonroja un poco- Esto sólo te lo diré a ti... Bien. -Suspira- Pues sólo él estaba borracho, así que aproveché. Y sí, me gusta él, ¿Contenta? -70% sonrojado-

**Correo de Token.**

Token: Vaya, yo creí que nadie me iba a preguntar nada.

**luis carlos: Token ¿Qué pensaste cuando descubriste que Cartman te emparejo con Nicole?**

Token: Espera, ¿Que Cartman hizo qué?

* * *

Sao: Bien, chicos. Como casi no hubo reviews esta vez, sólo ustedes tienen correo general... Bueno, sí hubo varios reviews, pero pocos para lo que normalmente recibimos.

**lady-pervert-2201: Butters, Kyle, Pip, Tweek: antes que nada disculpen si lo que dije antes los asusto eweU ahora la pregunta: ¿que se siente ser los ukes mas ukes y violables de todo South park?**

Todos: ...

Butters: No lo sabía. D:

Tweek: ¡¿TODOS ME QUIEREN VIOLAR?! ¡OH, DIOS! ¡LA PRESIÓN!

Pip: Pero yo tengo una novia...

Kyle: Estoy harto, no me gustan estas preguntas. -Se va-

Sao: Ese quiere que se lo coja Stan, todos lo sabemos.

* * *

**Dibujos listos:**

**- Carta de Kyle. / konata333**

**- Foto del profesor Caos. - johana-alicia16.**

**- Intercambio de género. - Coyote Smith.**

**Dibujos por hacer:**

**Butters - Violación. - johana-alicia16**

**Tweek. - Ataque de epilepsia. - johana-alicia16.**

**Cartman - Closet. - luis carlos.**

**Pip - Golpe de Estela. - johana-alicia16**

**Kenny - Lista para violarlos a todos. - FeriolKenny.**

**Quien quiera ver sus dibujos, sólo deben pedírmelos~ y les daré el link para verlos :3 y no me había dao cuenta que casi todos son para johana-alicia16 XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Sao: -llega con su pancita llena y re-cagada del frío- Los reeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

Kyle: Ya sabemos.

Sao: Ya no me quieren... -Entre las cartas-

**Correo de Pip.**

Pip: -se sienta con un labio roto a leer-

**SandyP: Pip, amorcito no me trates de Usted, me gustaría que me trataras de tu, si eres feliz con estela yo no te puedo decir que no estés con ella porque ella te hace feliz y me gusta que seas feliz, y no sufras por que no tienes amigos, me da pena, eres muy lindo y tierno y te tienen envidia, eso es lo que es envidia, porque eres buena persona y tienes buen corazón, no sé cómo te pueden odiar tanto si eres una cosita tan tierna y lindo :3. Tengo una idea para que Damien no te odie, ponte un baby doll, espéralo con velas en su pieza y míralo coquetamente y de ahí en adelante te aseguro que no te va a odiar más, si no te resulta te vienes con el baby doll puesto pa donde mi ;)**

Pip: ... -Suspira- Bien, gracias por aceptar mi relación con Estela, eso me hace muy feliz. n.n Y gracias por los alagos... -Se sonroja un poco- Y... ahm... Esa idea sólo hará que me odie más. ._.

**johana-alicia16: pip , aww cosita rica owww eres tan tierno, bueno , si eres feliz con estela  
te deseo lo mejor amoshito ...pero ya enserio tio! moriste? COMO?  
P.D: sigueme llamando bella dama.. me subes el autoestima :)siii? PERO SOLO A MI**

Pip: ¿Cómo morí? Bueno, me aplastó Barbara Streisand a los 9 años e.e y otra chica también me pidió decirle bella dama, lo siento. D:

**Correo de Cartman.**

Cartman: ¿Por qué volví?

**VicPin: ¿Por qué maltratas a tu mamá?**

Cartman: Debe saber que es mi esclava. Oye, me trajo al mundo fue para mantenerme.

**johana-alicia16: cartman ; como si te tuviera miedo hijo de puta, aunque tiene raon, sin ti la serie no seria lo mismo,por cierto; SI TE ME ACERCAS O ME HACES ALGO YO MISMA ME ENCARGO QUE PATY NELSON NO VEA LA LUZ DEL DIAOTRA VEZ ; no me obliges a tomar medidas drasticas hijo de puta .l.**

Cartman: ¡NO TE ACERQUES A PATY, CABRONA!

**Correo de Stan.**

**VicPin: ¿Cómo te relaciones con Craig?**

Stan: -se sienta- ¿Con Craig? Craig es un pendejo. No nos llevamos muy bien a que digamos, pero podemos trabajar juntos cuando se le requiere.

**Alice: Si no te importa Kyle no te importaria que el y Kenny fueran novios y se besaran en frente de ti verdad?**

Stan: ...! ... -Mira a otro lado- Pues no... Pero sería demasiado incómodo para mí...

**Avira: Stan, me gustaría ver tu reacción si Kyle se sentara en tus piernas (va para ambos), quiero que sientas un gran trasero sobre tus piernas, podrían hacerlo plz**

Stan: ¡Demonios, no! ¡Eso es gay! Y si quiero un gran trasero sobre mí, le pido a Wendy que se siente en mis piernas. A Cartman no, muero en el proceso.

**Correo de Kyle.**

**VicPin: ¿Cómo inició la rivalidad entre tú y Cartman? (ya sé que dirás un "no estás viendo como me trata", pero aún así, con tus propias palabras, quiero saber el jodido origen de esa rivalidad estúpida).**

Kyle: -suspira- Empezó a molestarme demasiado, a partir del kinder, cuando se enteró que era judío.

**lady-pervert-2201: (no le digas a Stan que te dije) el me dijo que si fueras una chica tu serias su novia (?) asi que mi pregunta es ¿Te trasvestirias para conquistar a Stan? ca pa' que asi te da una oportunidad :D o violalo mientras esta ebrio -w- ( ya me fui del tema) **

Kyle: ... -Se sonroja- ¿D-de veras...? -Mira a otro lado- Ahm... No sé... Tal vez...

**johana-alicia16: KYLE coshita te quiero mucho, sabes que vale un *** si stan es tan ciego que no nota lo que tiene al frente, saes que, seria mejor si te enrredas con otro...*pensativa* mmhh, YASE mi reto para ti esque te metas aun armario con crhistoper por una hora y... ya tu me entiendes,asi que aprovechalo :3.(f you know what i mean).**

Kyle: Oye, no hay posibilidades de que eso pase. ... -Se queda pensando.- Aunque no estaría nada mal... -Se sonroja-

**Alice: Antes de que supieras quien era Mysterion te sentiste un poco atraido por el? Y si Kenny fuera a tu casa disfrazado de Mysterion huirias con el?**

Kyle: ¿Sentirme atraído por él? Ahm... No lo sé, tal vez.

Kenny: -escuchando desde la puerta, susurra- ¡SÍ!

Kyle: Y eso de huir... No tengo la necesidad de hacerlo.

**AzucarFlor: Kyle, pobrecito te gusta Stan y el no lo nota, él no se fija en ti, tu eres muy lindo, tus ojos, tu nariz, tus cachetitos, tu boquita, tus labios, tu pelito, tu piel, cofcoftutraserocofcoff, tienes unas facciones muy lindas, amo tus pequitas, tu cuerpo en muy bonito idfjpdfjd no como no te se puede fijar en ti :c, no sufras por alguien que no te merece, eres mucho para el, para mi de todos tu eres el mas lindo y mas tierno y mas violable, te quiero, tienes todo mi apoyo n.n**

Kyle: ... -Sonríe- Gracias. -Empezando a tener su autoestima alta-

**sddd: Kyle cosita ya veras que pronto Stan se fijara en ti amorcito, te quiero3**

Kyle: -sigue sonriendo y se le sube más el autoestima-

**Correo de Craig.**

Craig: -acostado en la cama, con el hamster y Stripes corriéndole por el pecho-

**VicPin: ¿Cómo es tu relación con Thomas? .l.**

Craig: ... Tenemos una relación MUY profunda.

**lady-pervert-2201: ¿Que harias si ves a Tweek o Tomas disfrasado de cobayo? (saque la idea de un fanart que vi -w-)**

Craig: -Saca el dedo y el hamster se lo lame- ¿Qué crees tú? La pregunta sería qué no haría.

**johana-alicia16: creig (tambien es la primera vez que te escribo wooouhhh)bueno, oye amo mucho a  
tu coballo, donde lo conseguiste? ..bueno no es por ser mala ni nada ero aqui en  
peru (sip, el lugar donde fuiste de chiquito) la tradiccion es comer..bueno ya saes  
cuyes(o sino como tu les dices: coballos) en diferentes platos: como por ejemplo cuy  
al horno, chaqtao,frito; etc. solo dato curioso para ti si por si acaso vuelves a mi  
pais pero; jeje que piensas? :3**

Craig: ... -Guarda sus animales- ¡NO VUELVAS A TENER CONTACTO CONMIGO! ¡**_NUNCA_**!

**CraigPegoCoco: Craig no me pegues en el otro coco :c me dolió, aprovecho de hacerte una pregunta, ¿Por quien serias Gay?  
pd: Craig me pego en un coco**

Craig: No sé si lo has notado, pero por Tweek y Thomas.

**Correo de Damián.**

Damián: -entra a su habitación después de torturar a mucha gente-

**luis carlos: Claro que la tengo más gran de que tu Damien, y no vale que uses tus poderes infernales para aparentar estar mejor dotado, solo tengo que buscar una cinta métrica para ver quien es mas pelotudo**

Damián: Tú eres más pelotudo. Y no lo digo de alago.

**lady-pervert-2201: si pudieras elegir a uno de los chicos como tu esclavo sexual, ¿a quin elegirias?, ¿le darias con el latigo?**

Damián: ¿Por qué un chico? -Suspira- A Ike. Quiero ver como sufre ese pequeño bastardo, Kenny en medio de sus habladuras me ha dicho que hace unas mamadas increíbles (?) Y sí, le daría con el látigo, y algo mas.

**johana-alicia16: demian(vaya, me di cuenta que es la primera pregunta que te hago *pensatiba*)  
ueno;oie por que pip esta en el infierno? el no iso nada malo! asi que no tiene  
que estar ahi, ademas el merece estar en el cielo(aunque este lleno de mormones  
..¡carajo!)por que esta en el infierno?**

Damián: Porque Pip no es mormón, por eso.

**Correo de Butters.**

Butters: ¡Yay! ¡Ya no estoy castigado! 8D

**luis carlos: ¿te has vuelto a masturbar pensando en la mamá de Stan?**

Butters: -se sonroja por completo- ¡NO! DX

**VicPin: Ya, en serio, hay rumores de un supuesto parentesco entre tú y Trent, claro, eso a mí no me convence mucho, pero aún así me gustaría saber tu opinión respecto a esos rumores. También una segunda pregunta: ¿Es cierto que abusaron sexualmente de tí algunos familiares tuyos?**

Butters: Bueno, sería lindo que Trent fuera mi primo, y a la vez me da mucho miedo... Y bueno, de que mis familiares abusaran de mí, no lo creo... -No se ha dado cuenta que su tío le mete las manos en los pantalones-

**johana-alicia16: butters jeje TE VIOLARE muajajajja, bueno bueno, ya pasando un poco de eso dime;  
¿alguna vez usaste a "MANOela" para satsfacerte? si no sabes que es..TE VIOLARE PEOR  
QUE ANTES Y MAS DURO muajajjaja asi qe mejor busca por ahi a ver quien te ayuda jeje**

Butters: ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! DX -sale corriendo- ¡KENNYYYYYY!

Kenny: ? -Lo mira y lo atrapa- Ya, Butters, tranquilo. ¿Qué pasa?

Butters: -le pasa la carta- D:

Kenny: -la mira- Oooooooh... Bien, no te preocupes. -Se sienta con él- Yo te ayudo con esto. -Le susurra algo al oído- Ahora contéstale a la chica.

Butters: -se sonroja mucho- ... S-sí... Lo he hecho...

Kenny: Yo creo que mucho, tienes mucho suministro de semen en tu closet...

Butters: ...

**Correo de Tweek.**

Tweek: -bebiendo su café- ¡Ngh!

**luis carlos: ¿no has vuelto a seguir a los gnomos roba calzones para saber cual es el paso dos?, **

Tweek: S-sí, ¡GAH! P-P-pero sólo vi que ¡GAH! Se lo entregaban a alguien c-co-con sombrero azul, ¡NO SÉ QUIÉN ES, QUÉ PRESIÓN!

**johana-alicia16: tweek eres tan lindoooo, te violaria si no supiera que craig me mataria jaja, bueno  
...con que sueños humedos no? jajaj y que soñaste perqueño adicto al cafe? dime! .u.**

Tweek: -se sonroja demasiado- ¡NO!

**Corre de Token.**

Token: Vaya, que sorpresa. -Se sienta en su escritorio-

**luis carlos: si, el culón te emparejo con Nicole, ¿Qué opinas al respecto?,**

Token: Bueno... En cierta forma estoy agradecido.

**VicPin: ¿Tú y Nicole siguen juntos?**

Token: Yep, y estoy feliz por eso.

**Correo de Bebe.**

Bebe: -pintándose las uñas- -w-

Sao: -A su lado- e.e

**equeequen.n: para Bebe, te sapo el chupo?**

Bebe: ... -Me mira- No entendí.

Sao: Oh, no. No me mires a mí, atiende tú misma tus vainas.

**Correo de Trent.**

Trent: ¿Por qué me sigue llegando esta mierda?

**VicPin: ¿Qué onda con tu familia? ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? ¿Y es cierto que le arrebataste a Butters su almohada de la siesta cuando estaban en el kínder y después la compartieron?**

Trent: ¿Mi familia? Yo que sé. Estoy aquí desde los 4 años. No sé nada de mi familia, cuando me visitaban no los veía, estaba ocupado planeando mi venganza. Y lo de Butters... -Se sonroja un poco- Es cierto...

Sao: -Ahora con Trent- Aaaaaaawwwww :3

Trent: -Me mira-

Sao: Oh oh...

**Correo de una puta, digo, Kenny.**

Kenny: Adiós, Butters~ n.n

Butters: Adiós, Kenny. Y gracias por ayudarme :3 -Se va-

Kenny: -Saca sus cartas- -w-

**luis carlos: ****después de cogerte a los que dijiste que te violarías si fueses mujer... ¿te venderías en la calle? otra pregunta ¿por que decidiste volverte Mysterion? otra, si tu papá y hermanos son castaños y tu mamá es pelirroja... ¿por que eres rubio entonces?, otra pregunta ¿te has vuelto a masturbar disfrazado de Batman?**

Kenny: A ver... ¿Venderme? No lo sé, tal vez. Puede que sí, lo único que es seguro es que si fuese mujer... Estaría preñada. Y bueno, en mi casa pasan muchas cosas feas, y en la calle más feas aún, así que quería ponerle fin a eso. Y lo último... No sé, mis abuelos, bisabuelos, tatarabuelos, tíos, cuernos, elige lo que quieras. Y con lo de Batman... No, me engañaron.

**VicPin: ¿Te cogerías a la mamá de Cartman si pudieras?**

Kenny: Claro, cariño. Es la puta más grande de South Park, ha de tener unas técnicas geniales.

**lady-pervert-2201: te propongo un trato: yo te doy todo el equipo para una violacion (cloroformo, cuerdas, vosales etc..)¿ te violarias de un puta ves a Kyle y Butters?y me mandarias el puto video?. *saca una camara de filmar y se la da* despues de pasarme el video te regalo la camara tengo 3 mas -w-. Por cierto te pagare * Le muestra un fajo de billetes*¿Que dices?, ¿aceptas?**

Kenny: ... Es el mejor trato de mi vida... ¡ACEPTO! ¡TE MANDO EL VÍDEO Y VARIAS VERSIONES MÁS!

**johana-alice16: kenny jajaj bueno oie hasme un favr cuando estes en el mas alla, dile a tio hernan  
que ahora que me voy a mudar a su cuarto..QUE POR FAVOR NO ME ASUSTE COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ! por favor y dile que mi abuelita lo quiere mucho y que tambien espera que cuando ella lo  
acompañe que este listo porque ella le tiene preparado un horrible castigo;  
tambien te queria decir que YO soy pervertida como TU 3...ESPERA, NO SOY PERVERTIDA; MI  
IMAGINACION ES SEXI NOMA jajja solo los pervertidos entenderan lo ultimo no?jeje :3.**

Kenny: Joder, no soy mensajero del más allá, pero haré lo que pueda. Y todos tenemos una imaginación sexy -w-

**Alice: Secuestrarias" a Kyle disfrazado de Mysterion y luego lo llevarias lejos para tener privacidad? si sabes a lo que me refiero ;)**

Kenny: Oooooh, no sabes todo lo que yo haría, cariño...

**Correo de Wendy.**

**Ana: Wendy, tu estas de adorno sobrante en una relación que no dejas florecer, ¿POR QUE COÑO NOS DEJAIS SOLOS A STAN Y A KYLE?, ¿tan entrometida eres puta, no te hagas la lesa, cartucha, te has metido con Stan y con cuantos mas?**

Wendy: ! ¡PUTA TÚ! ¡STAN ES MÍO, NO DE ESA PERRA DE KYLE!

**Correo de Toallín.**

**luis carlos: ¿te has vuelto a drogar?**

Toallín: -inconsciente por sobredosis- ...

**Correo de Thomas.**

Thomas: ¿T-tengo algo...? ¡MIERDA!

**luis carlos: ¿Quién es tu padre y que paso con él?**

Thomas: M-mi padre es ¡MARICA! un abogado... Se cansó de mi ¡MIERDA! y se fue, sólo lo veo en la ¡MALDITA! navidad...

**Correo de Sao. **

Sao: -toda golpeada y con un ojo morado- ¡Yaaaaaayyyy! ¡MI PROPIA SECCIÓN! -se trata de no desmayar de la emoción (?)-

**lady-pervert-2201: no conoces otra paguina/foros de fic que no sea esta o "amor yaoi", "mundo yaoi" "fics yaoi" (es que ultimamente no hay lemmons nuevos y ya los lei todos los que habia TTwTT)**

Sao: Lo siento, cariño D: Pero... podrías ver cosas nuevas o.o buscar yaoi de caricaturas, ya sabes. owo

**johana-alice16: saooo HOLITAS, bueno, perdon por nunca hablarte es que jaja cosas de lavida, pero creo que tu trabajo es incribe asi que TE FELICITO MUJER :3, bueno, me pasas los link de los dibujos , por cierto.. me paso de madres jajaj casi todos tus dibujos son pa mia , jaja gracias:3 se los mostrare a maria, por cierto, ella te manda saludos, tambien a butters, BUTTERS; Maria dice que te quiere y que eres lindo que si podria se casaria contigo.  
bueno bueno, kissesitos pa todos :*****.bye**

Sao: asjkdghasjfhsdfasdf -Se revuelca por el suelo- Alguien en este mundo cree que soy genial... *-*

Butters: Ay, hamburguesas... Una chica quiere conmigo.

**Facebook: Sacas un capitulo una ves por día? si es asi, sacalo mas veces por día si puedes, me mato de la risa con la preguntas**

Sao: Pues sí, sólo uno por día. No puedo sacar más por falta de reviews D: pero normalmente nadie actualiza así de rápido e.e

* * *

Sao: -llega con muletas- Correo generaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal. Esto es para Kenny y Bebe, de **luis carlos.**

**¿tienes una lista de quienes son los chicos que quisieras cogerte?**

Kenny: Sí, yo ya la dije o.o

Bebe: Oye, yo no soy ninguna puta... Pero sí la tengo, son 3. Bridon, Token y Craig. n.n

**VicPin: ¿A quién consideran ustedes como el más gordo de todos, Cartman o Clyde?**

Clyde: ¡QUE NO ESTOY GORDO!

Todos: ¡Cállate, gordo!

Cartman: ¡Hey, cabrones, yo tampoco estoy gordo!

Sao: Cierto, sólo obeso.

Cartman: -le patea una muleta-

Sao: -se cae y se golpea en la cara- x.x

Todos: -dándose una conferencia entre ellos sobre quién es más gordo-

Kenny: Hemos decidido que es Cartman. O sea, Clyde también está gordito, pero... No tiene ese enorme culo.

Cartman: ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

**luis carlos: ¿Quién hubiera ganado en una pelea entre Trent y Shelli si se hubieran encontrado en el episodio en el que él apareció?**

Sao: -En el suelo- ¡Mein Gott! D: esa era para mí ayer, se me olvidó contestarla...

Todos: ...

Kenny: esa es una pregunta interesante. ¡AY QUE AVERIGUARLO! -Se va-

Todos: ?

-Tiempo después...-

Kenny: ¡Listo! ¡Ambos han estado durante media hora peleando dentro de la celda de Trent, vamos a ver!

Todo el mundo sale corriendo a ver, y toda la prisión está destruida y Trent y Shelly inconscientes.

Todos: ...

* * *

**¡HEMOS PASADO LOS 50 REVIEWS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -se revuelca- ¡NUNCA CREÍ QUE CONSEGUIRÍA TANTOS EN MI VIDAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHA! -se abofetea- Ya está bien e.e ¡Gracias a todos! 8D**

**Dibujos listos:**

**-Carta de Kyle. / konata333**

**- Foto del profesor Caos. - johana-alicia16.**

**- Intercambio de género. - Coyote Smith.**

**- Lista de Kenny para violarlos a todos. - FeriolKenny.**

**Dibujos por hacer:**

**Tweek. - Ataque de epilepsia. - johana-alicia16**

**Pip. - Golpe de Estela. - johana-alicia16.**

**Kenny. - Secuestro de Kyle vestido de Mysterion. - Alice.**

**Craig. - Rescate de los cuyos. - johana-alicia16**

**Stan. - Imaginación de Kylie. - lady-pervert-2201**

**Dibujos en proceso:**

**Cartman. - Closet. - luis carlos.**

**Butters. - Violación. - johana-alicia16**

**Trent. - La almohada de Butters. - VicPin.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sao: -llega, chupándose los dedos- o3o Bien, ahora empecemos owo pero primero que nada. -Va con Butters y le da un regalito- Feliz cumpleaños, corazón. :3

Butters: Gracias :3

Sao: Ahora empecemos owo y por cierto, hoy acompañaré a todos cuando responden. -w- -se va-

**Correo de Craig.**

Craig: -suspira-

**pauuliiitaa10: Holi c: con el "Cuanto te mide?" me referia a tu verga mi amor-Le guiñe el ojo-Que nombre le pusiste al hamster que te di? Se ve feliz contigo nwn Y por qué te pareces a Castiel de corazon de melon? :O**

Craig: Oh, eso... No lo sé, 17, 18 cm... No estoy seguro. Y lo nombré Lines.

Sao: -lo mira- ¿En serio...?

Craig: -le pela el dedo- sí.

Sao: Oh sea... son líneas y rayas...

Craig: ... -Le mete el dedo al ojo-

Sao: Ahg DX

Craig: Tú, Sao, eres una loca impulsiva vagina mojada. ¿Quién es Castiel y qué es corazón de melón?

Sao: -Agarrándose el ojo- No lo sé, Corazón de Melón es un juego, pero no lo he jugado. DX

**Feriol Kenny**:** Craigy , ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo? –Parpadea-**

Craig: No lo diré.

Sao: Dilooooooooooo. -agitando cigarrillos en frente de él-

Craig: -Suspira- Clyde...

-En algún lugar de la casa, Clyde se retuerce de la felicidad-

**A quien prefieres a Thomas o a Tweek? –Muestra foto de ambos-**

Craig: -Se guarda ambas fotos- No soy de elegir, los quiero a ambos por igual.

Sao: Aaaaaaw.

Craig: -Dirige su dedo a su otro ojo-

Sao: ¡AHG! DX

**Que opinas acerca que te emparejen con Damien? –Muñequito del anticristo-**

Craig: Que las niñitas con la vagina mojada se vayan a joder a otro lado.

**Es cierto que vos le enseñaste como pelear a tu hermanita? –Muestra una foto de Ruby-**

Craig: Prrr, es cosa de familia.

**Si no fueras Homosexual –Sabe que esta en peligro pero le vale-¿Con que chica saldrías?**

Craig: No lo sé... ¿Helen?

**Minerva: ¿Cómo es tu relación con Stan?**

Craig: Marsh es un idiota, pero puedo trabajar con él... A veces.

Sao: Ewwwww.

Craig: -levanta el dedo-

Sao: ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! D: -se tapa los ojos y se va corriendo, pero como tiene los ojos cerrados, rueda por las escaleras-

Craig: ... -Se acuesta y juega con Stripes y Lines-

**Correo de Tweek.**

Sao: -cae a su lado-

Tweek: ¡AHG, OH DIOS!

Sao: -se levanta de golpe y lo apunta- ¡CONTESTA TUS PREGUNTAS!

Tweek: ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! D:

**pauuliiitaa10: -Lo abraza y le deja un mata gnomos que es como un insectizida y sale corriendo-(?)**

Sao: Joder, eso fue bueno.

Tweek: -mira el mata gnomos- ¡DEBO IR A MI CUARTO A PROBARLO! -Se va corriendo-

Sao: ¡ESPERA! D: -Va con él mientras le truenan los huesos-

**Minerva: ¿Has intentado tomar té de tila alguna vez?**

Tweek: ¿T-t-te de tila? ¿Qué es eso? ¡NO PUEDO, MI PADRE ME VENDERÍA COMO ESCLAVO! ¡GAH!

**Correo de Cartman.**

Sao: -se cansa por el dolor y llega con Cartman- ah...

**pauuliiitaa10: No soporto lo que dicen de tu madre... Te puedo ayudar a matar a todos los que la insultan? C:**

Cartman: entre más, mejor.

**lady-pervert-2201: (la primera ves que hablo con el *o*) o te dejas de joder a kyle y butters o tus mama y Paty sufriran las consecuensias. Ya enserio solo eres un pendejo gordo y lloron (no me digas que no por que tu lloras cada que kyle te pega y eso que el 5000 veces mas liviano que tu , y no me amenaces por que no me das miedo, es imposible tenerlo hacia un gordo lloron,infantil,estupido (seguiria la lista pero me da paja -w-) cabron como tu de siquiera miedo **

Cartman: Bla, bla, sigue hablando perra.

**VicPin: ¿O sea que si te llegaras a casar con Patty, la maltratarías al igual que tu mamá, como una esclava?**

Cartman: si conoce su posición, no será necesario.

Sao: Que cabrón...

Cartman: Oye, todas esas mariconas con la vagina mojada me usan así para sus malditos fics con el puto judío.

**luis carlos: Cartman ¿te has vuelto a jalar el pito con tu primo? **

Cartman: ¡NO!

**Minerva: ¿Violarías a Patty?**

Sao: Si podría, ya lo habría hecho.

Cartman: -la abofetea- Tú cállate, cabrona.

Sao: D: -Se va-

**Correo de Clyde.**

Clyde: -Me mira- Hey, Sao, ¿Quieres un taco?

Sao: Nunca he probado un taco... -Se acerca-

Clyde: ¡¿DE VERAS?! ¡TOMA! -Le da uno-

Sao: -lo trata de agarrar, pero como le duele su cuerpecito se le cae- ...

Clyde: ... -Se guarda los tacos y la mira con infinito desprecio- No te acerques...

Sao: ...

**Feriol Kenny: ¿Quién ama los tacos?! –Mostrándole un Taco-**

Clyde: ¡YO! -Se lo come-

**¿a Que edad empezó tu gustos por aquella comida?**

Clyde: No lo sé, desde muy pequeño.

**¿Cuidas mucho a tu hermanita? –Curiocidad-**

Clyde: ? Yo no tengo ninguna hermanita.

**¿Extrañas a tu Mama? **

Clyde: -Baja la mirada- Mucho...

**Que prefieres , ¿Hombres o Mujeres o ambos ? –Le muestra muñequitos-**

Clyde: ? -Mira los muñequitos- Prefiero a las mujeres, pero uno que otro hombre no está mal.

Sao: -Tose- cofcofputacofcof.

Clyde: ...

**Minerva: ¿Aún sigues enamorado de Bebe?**

Clyde: Algo así, es linda. :3

**VicPin: ¿Te gustan los tacos de cochinita? (Le regala un taco)**

Clyde: Me gustan de todo tipo *-* -Se lo come-

**Correo de Butters.**

Butters: -jugando con su peluche de Hello Kitty que le regaló Kenny- Loo loo loo~ :3

**luis carlos: ¿aún guardas tu semen en tu armario para venderlo como bebida?**

Butters: No, ya no hago eso, mis papis me castigaron. e.e

**Minerva: ¿No crees tú que los castigos que te implementan tus padres son estúpidos? y, Si se llegara a comprobar por ADN tu relación de parentesco con Trent, ¿cómo lo tomarías? ¿Bien?, ¿mal? Esta pregunta te la hago a ti y no a Trent, así que no hagas trampa ni le preguntes al mono ese cuál sería su reacción, ¿ok, caballerito?**

Butters: Bueno, son mis padres, son la autoridad en mi casa y no puedo hacer nada... Y no lo sé, creo que sería bueno. Trent puede ser un buen muchacho :3

**lady-pervert-2201: Te quiero mi lindo, precioso y violable Uke, x3 ahora la pregunta ¿no te cansas de que te jodan por pendejadas? ¿por que no le haces frente a tus padres? **

Butters: Bueno, sí me cansa... Pero no puedo hacer nada. Además, son mis padres y los quiero, algún día no estarán conmigo...

Kenny: -llega- Ese es mi Butters :3

Butters: :3

Sao: -llega al fin- o3o

**VicPin: ... Butters, eres un chico malo. ¿Cómo te atreves a ocultar tu amorío con Trent? (Le muestra las pruebas, las cuales son unas fotos recientes de Butters teniendo relaciones sexuales con Trent aplicando el Kamasutra al derecho y al revés , desde el 69 hasta la posición del misionero; el rostro de Butters dice absolutamente todo: Le gusta tener a Trent dentro de él).**

Kenny: -Toma las fotos- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!

Sao: -Las mira también- ¡MEIN GOTT!

Butters: ¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESA FOTO?! DX

Kenny: ¡BUTTERS, CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO HAGAS NADA DE ESTO CONMIGO! -Se va indignado-

Sao: Ay, Butters... -Se va-

Butters: ahm... D: -Mira a VicPin y lanza su peluche- ¡HIJA DE PUTITA! DX

**Correo de Kenny.**

Kenny: -sentándose enojado- ¡Cómo es posible que no haga nada de eso conmigo! ¡Yo debería ser quien haga TODAS esas posiciones, pero no, le da vergüenza!

Sao: -se sienta con él- .3.

**pauuliiitaa10: Te amo *w* Te puedo violar? Ah y sos el mejor hermano del mundo nwn asi como cuidas a Karen soy yo con mi familia awww sos un amor te amodoro hombre perfecto**

Kenny: ... -Se le va un poco la ira- Vamos, cariño. Tengamos sexo toda la noche.

**luis carlos: Kenny ¿has vuelto a manejar el PSP de oro cuando vas al Cielo?**

Kenny: No realmente, eso fue sólo para enfrentar a los demonios... Que por cierto, fue un juego bastante fácil.

**lady-pervert-2201: bien aceptaste mi trato :D aqui esta todo *le da una caja con todos los objetos para la violacion* te pagare despues de que los violes x3 bueno ahora mi pregunta ¿cual de las chicas te parece mas linda/ardiente/sexy?**

Kenny: -guardándose todo- No lo sé, Bebe. Ella tiene unas tetas enormes.

Sao: Hey, yo también.

Kenny: Las tuyas no son naturales.

Sao: Claro que sí, no me quiero operar. e.e

**VicPin: Aparte de la mamá de Cartman, ¿te follarías a las mamás de todos los chicos?**

Kenny: -se molesta con el tema de follar- Me tiraría a todo South Park. Seguramente a ellos no les daría pena.

Sao: ... Este hombre está cabreado. -Se va-

**Correo de Nicole.**

Nicole: Vaya, que lindo. Alguien me envió una carta. :3

**VicPin: ¡Hola!, Me caes bien, Nicole :). ¿Cómo va todo entre tú y Token? ¿Y cómo se lleva él con tus papás?**

Nicole: Oh, vaya, gracias. Pues muy bien. Token es un chico muy tierno y se lleva de maravilla con mis padres.

Sao: -pasando por allí- Esta chica es un amor.

**Correo de Bradley.**

**luis carlos: Bradley, si tuvieras la oportunidad de besar a Butters... ¿la aprovecharías?**

Bradley: -se sonroja y se muerde el dedo- Claro... Pero sólo si él me deja...

Sao: Ese también es un buen chico o3o -pasando.-

**Correo de Karen.**

Karen: -mirando- :3

**pauuliiitaa10: ** ** Has tenido algun novio alguna vez?**

Karen: Bueno, la verdad sí. Se llama Filmore, pero ya no salgo con él.

Sao: -yendo por allí- Cuidado lo sabe Kenny, Karen.

Karen: Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias~

**Correo de Pip.**

Pip: -Sentándose en el sofá-

**VicPin: Eres un chico tierno. Estela no te merece, pero bueno...**

Pip: Oh, no digas eso, por favor. Estela es la chica de mi vida.

**luis carlos: ¿Cómo murieron tus padres?**

Pip: No lo sé realmente...

**SandyP: Awww, Pip te hice sonrojar, eres tan tierno :3 mi vida que eres lindo ¿Por qué te tratan tan mal? :c no puedo entender :c, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a los chicos porque te odian tanto?, ¿Por qué te dicen Pip?**

Pip: Bueno, la verdad es que eso primero no lo sé, pero puedo soportarlo. Bueno, me dicen Pip porque me odian.

Sao: En su mayoría. -Sigue caminando adolorida-

**Correo de Token.**

Sao: -Se cansa y se sienta al lado de Token- Hey~

Token: -mirando sus preguntas- Hey.

**Feriol Kenny: ¿Qué opinas de Clyde? –Foto del Taco-Boy-**

Token: Clyde es un buen chico, algo descuidado, pero es alguien agradable.

**Eres Homosexual ,bisexual ,hetero ,pansexual ,antrosexual ,demisexual o que?**

Token: Bueno, yo me considero heterosexual... No he sentido ninguna atracción por un chico.

Sao:Excepto Clyde.

Token: Excepto Cly- ¡OYE!

**Te es difícil estar en el Team Craig donde vos sos el único coherente y con lógica? –Con gota bajando por la cien-**

Token: -suspira- Algo así, pero puedo manejarlo.

**Cuando todos los Team se ponen de acuerdo en una fiesta Tu y Bebe son quienes la organizan? –Mostrándole una cerveza-**

Token: Bueno, sí. Yo porque tengo dinero y Bebe es buena organizando fiestas.

**Que opinas acerca de estar en un pueblo donde la mayoría de los adultos son estúpidos? –Siente lastima por el pobre chico-**

Token: Pues, creo que así es más fácil manipularlos.

Sao: ... -Lo mira y arquea una ceja-

**luis carlos: Token, Cartman te emparejó con Nicole porque es un racista que dice que los negros solo deben de estar con negros ¿Qué piensas de eso? **

Token: Bueno, sólo tengo que ignorarlo y todo estará bien.

**Miverna: ¿Tú y Nicole siguen juntos?**

Token: Sí, y estoy feliz de eso.

Sao: -suspira y se levanta para volverse a ir-

**Correo de Gary**.

Gary: Que bueno que me volvió a llegar una pregunta, ¡Me hace muy feliz! n.n

**Minerva: ¿Alguna vez deseaste tratar de ser amigo de Stan nuevamente?**

Gary: Oh, claro, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.. En la actualidad no somos exactamente "amigos", pero no nos llevamos mal.

Sao: -pasando- Que hermoso... Gary, hermano, ¿Me ayudas a llegar a mi destino?

Gary: ? Oh, claro.

**Correo de Thomas.**

**luis carlos: Thomas ¿alguna vez has pensado en suicidarte por la humillación que le causa tu Tourette a ti y a tú mamá?**

Thomas: -baja la cabeza- Muchas veces...

Sao: -pasando por allí con la ayuda de Gary- Coño, Luis Carlos. No lo deprimas. Gary, ve y anímale.

Gary: ? Claro. -Va con Thomas-

**Correo de Jimmy.**

**luis carlos: ****Jimmy ¿has vuelto a usar esteroides para competir en las olimpiadas especiales? **

Jimmy: N-n-no, eso fue un error, no volve-volve-volverá a ocurrir.

Sao: -Pasa por allí- ¡JIMMY, PRÉSTAME TUS MULETAS!

**Correo de Ike.**

**luis carlos: Ike ¿te has vuelto a tratar de coger a una maestra de Kínder? otra pregunta ¿aún sigues viendo fantasmas?**

Ike: ? No, además, mi maestra fue la única para mí... Y no, gracias a Dios ya no veo fantasmas.

Sao: -pasa por allí rápidamente con muletas- ojojojojo.

**Correo de Wendy.**

**Minerva: ¿Por qué besaste a Cartman?**

Wendy: No lo sé realmente... Fue un impulso.

**SandyP: Wendy, no jodas, deja a Stan para que se pueda quedar con Kyle, y no le digas perra a Kyle ¡LA UNICA PERRA AQUÍ ERES TU PUTA DE MIERDA! A él lo dejas tranquilo, ¡MARACA CULIA! **

Wendy: ¡TÚ DÉJAME EN PAZ, PERRA DE SEGUNDA! ¡STAN ES SÓLO MÍO!

**lady-pervert-2201: (/º0º)/PUTAAAAAAAA!**

Wendy: ¡PUTA TÚ!

**pauuliiitaa10: -Le aplaude-Te ganaste mi respeto al darle esa paliza a Cartman por el cancer en los senos. Solo te pedire que cuides bien de Stan**

Wendy: ¡Por fin alguien que no me escribe para insultarme! Y gracias, por supuesto que cuidaré de Stan.

**Correo de Trent.**

Trent: -En su celda- ...

**Minerva: ¿Dónde está tu familia? ¿Te visitan en la prisión?**

Trent: Yo creo que sí, pero no los recibo.

**Correo de Damián**

**luis carlos: Listo Damien, ya tengo la cinta métrica, ahora Cartman mídenosla como hiciste en esa ocasión cuando se las mediste a los demás chicos**

Damián: No dejaré que el gordo me vea la polla. A que tú quieras medirte conmigo para sentirte más macho es tu puto problema.

**¿duermes con peluchitos?**

Damián: No, pero tengo este. -Muestra un peluche demasiado realista de una cabeza degollada con agujas en los ojos.-

**Correo de Sao.**

Sao: -se sentó a tomar un descanzo- Algo para mí~

**VicPin: ¡Gracias por el dibujito! Me avisas cuando lo hagas para que me pases el link y lo vea. ¡Un abrazo!**

Sao: También te daría un abrazo... Pero me duelen los brazos.

* * *

Kyle: -buscándome- ¡Sao! No me has entregado mi correo.

Stan: -llega igual- A mí igual.

Sao: Oh, chicos... Con ustedes vamos al final. Ahora, vamos con el correo general. Esta pregunta fue hecha por **luis carlos ** y **VicPin. ¿Quién ganó la pelea entre Shelley y Trent?**

Todos: Fue empate. e.e

**pauuliiitaa10: ¡Hola chicos! Antes que nada buenos dias, espero que tengan un buen dia. Kyle no quitaste todas las sabanas ewe y tengo mas que nada en sus baños. Kenny... Lindo tamaño, te ves bien desnudo. Damien hace cuanto tienes ese tatuaje? Wendy y Stan si tienen sexo en el baño se pueden resbalar y caer al piso nuevamente-Dice viendo grabaciones-Vaaamos haganle un pete a duo a Kenny D: Los amo c: ... Aun espero mi orgia**

Kyle: ¡Ya quita esas cámaras de mi casa!

Kenny: Yo siempre me veo bien desnudo. -w-

Damián: No sé, ya se me olvidó. Creo que desde que nací.

Wendy: -mira triunfante a Kyle-

Kyle: -La mira mal- NO le haré esa mamada a Kenny.

Sao: No te preocupes... En realidad, te tengo una noticia de esa orgía.

**Minerva: ¿Cuál es su videojuego favorito?**

Kyle: COD

Stan: COD.

Kenny: Larry Magna Cum-Laude -w-

Cartman: Assesin's Creed.

Tweek: N-n-no me gustan los juegos de vídeo ¡Son demasiada presión!

Clyde: ¡GTA!

Craig: ahm... King of the Figthers.

Token: Street Figther.

Sao: Pokemon y God of War :V

**Ana: Damien, Christhofer DelHorno, Kyle, Craig, ¿Que opinan del Fic que escribio Sao llamado "una pequeña puta"?**

Kyle: -La mira de forma asesina- ¡QUE ELLA ES LA PUTA! ¡YO NO USO ESE TIPO DE ROPA INTERIOR!

Sao: P-pero te verías lindo. D:

Christopher: es una buena forma de chantaje, pero no creo que pase.

Damián: ¿Tirarme a un judío? No, gracias.

Craig: ... -Me saca el dedo-

* * *

**Correo de Kyle.**

Sao: -Va al cuarto de Kyle y se sienta a su lado- Kyle, aquí tengo tus cartas. Sabes de qué van, ¿Verdad?

Kyle: -suspira- Sí, lo sé...

**pauuliiitaa10: Comprate un perro y se feliz niño lalala-Se va drogada-**

Kyle: ...

Sao: Ok, fue un mal inicio.

**VicPin: ¿Cómo está tu hermanito Ike?**

Kyle: Muy bien, gracias. -Sonríe-

**luis carlos: Kyle ¿has vuelto a sentir lo de Jersey de nuevo?**

Kyle: Ahm... No realmente, sólo pasa cuando estoy rodeado de Jerseys.

Sao: ¿Los pantalones?

Kyle: No.

Sao: oh...

**Guest: kyle a quien de todos los semes eliges ? *w*  
P.D:Kyle te voy a violar bien duro *pone mirada pervertida***

Kyle: ... -Suspira y tira la carta- A Stan, todo el mundo lo sabe.

**Minerva: ¿Es cierto que tuviste un trío sexual con Henrietta y con Rebecca Costwolds? Kenny me entregó pruebas al respecto por si las dudas (le muestra las pruebas).**

Kyle: ¿Qué demonios? Niña, Kenny tiene la mala maña de hacer pruebas falsas y lanzar rumores sexuales falsos de sus planes. No le creas, además, ¿Henrietta? ¿Hablas en serio?

**SandyP: Aww Kyle, te subi el autoestima, te voy a regalar un espejo para que te des cuenta de lo lindo que eres :c, quizá Stan no se fija en ti porque no le has coqueteado :$, te digo algo, usa pantalones más apretados y chaquetas más corta, tú no sabes el trasero que tienes… no lo aprovechas :$ sácale provecho a tu trasero**

Kyle: No quiero coquetearle a Stan, ¿Bien? Y... ¿Mi trasero? -Se mira el trasero-

Sao: Bonito culo.

Kyle: ... -Suspira- Lo tendré en mente.

**Dulcedeleche: Kyle, ¿Por que eres tan lindo? me probas ponerte trajes sexys amarrarte a una cama y darte duro toda la maldita noche junto con Kenny y Stan. **

Kyle: Maldita sea...

**lady-pervert-2201: no te preocupes si el puto marica (Stan) no te acepta, yo te quiero tres cofcofviolarbiendurocofcof si nesesitas consuelo o alguien que te escuche vengache' pa' ca (/TwT)/ estoy aqui para ti lindura :D ahora la pregunta ¿no te has fijado en otra persona?...mmn no se Kenny? ._.**

Kyle: ¿Kenny? No, él es demasiado pervertido y quién sabe qué me hará.

Sao: O dirá...

Kyle: ... Sí, me he fijado en otra persona, en Christopher.

Sao: Bien, eso es todo por hoy. -Se levanta- Me voy con Stan, no sabes cuántos insultos le han llegado por lo tuyo y Wendy...

Kyle: -suspira-

**Correo de Stan.**

Sao: -llega con una botella de vodka y las cartas de Stan- Hey, Stanny. -Se sienta a su lado- Aquí tienes.

Stan: A ver... -Empieza a beber-

**Feriol Kenny: Eres un Amargado Homosexual Reprimido Stan ,aceptalo.**

Stan: ... ¡Está bien, lo acepto! ¿Feliz?

**pauuliiitaa10: Te puedo violar? Seguire hasta que digas que si c:**

Stan: Déjame en paz.

**VicPin: ¿Mejoró o empeoró tu relación con Shelley?**

Stan: cómo quisiera que mejorara... Pero sigue igual.

**SandyP: Stan, abre los ojos, siego de miera, has lo que tu corazón diga y tu corazón dice que te cojas a Kyle :c**

Stan: ¡Ya dejen de decirme que me coja a Kyle, carajo! ¡Sí, me gusta, pero no me lo voy a tirar!

Sao: ¡Yay, lo dijo!

**Ana: Stan, permíteme decirte una típica grosería chilena ¡WEON!, ¡ERES IMBÉCIL O TUS PAPAS SON HERMANOS!, ¿TU FAMILIA SE FOLLO A TODOS LOS PRIMOS O SOLAMENTE A LOS MAS BUENOS?, perdón pero es que me haces enojar mucho, como no te das cuenta que le gustas a un sexy judío pelirrojo ¡JOEPUTA! Córtala de decir que no eres gay que nadie te cree, permítete decirte otra grosería que siempre decimos en Chile, ¡CONCHATUMADRE! Me das rabia, no si eres tonto porque estas borracho o por que en verdad lo eres.  
Perdón te quiero y todo pero es que haces que mi poca paciencia se acabe**

Stan: -Toma una GRAN bocanada de Vodka y se emborracha- Escúchame algo... hic. Si Kyle es tan sexy... ¿Por qué no te acuestas TÚ con él? A mí me gusta... Pero no se lo voy a decir...

Sao: eeeeeer, Stan. Eso no... e.e

**lady-pervert-2201: debo decir que me decepcionaste bastante :/ aveces no se si quiero matarte o simplemente darte la paliza de tu vida por ser un PUTO CIEGO MASOQUISTA! ( y no me vengas con que tu me patearas el culo por que soy mucho mas fuerte que no me crees veni a comprobar (9º-º)9)**

Stan: -se quita el abrigo- Veamoslo, puta. (9è.é)9

Sao: Stan... e.e ahg, ya qué. -Se va-

* * *

**Bien, señores. Esto ha sido todo por hoy :3 díganme si se me olvidó alguna pregunta en sí... Para Guest, que me pidió el link de los dibujos owo**

** sanchezmonrroy/ media_set? set=a. 622742114413698. 1073741829. 100000337457786&type =3&uploaded= 1 quítenle los espacios y podrán ver los dibujos~ y pronto los subiré al Deviantart (pueden conseguir el link en mi perfil) pero no los subiré todos.**

**Dibujos listos: **

**-Carta de Kyle. / konata333**

**- Foto del profesor Caos. - johana-alicia16.**

**- Intercambio de género. - Coyote Smith.**

**- Lista de Kenny para violarlos a todos. - FeriolKenny.**

**Dibujos por hacer:**

**Tweek. - Ataque de epilepsia. - johana-alicia16**

**Pip. - Golpe de Estela. - johana-alicia16.**

**Kenny. - Secuestro de Kyle vestido de Mysterion. - Alice.**

**Craig. - Rescate de los cuyos. - johana-alicia16**

**Stan. - Imaginación de Kylie. - lady-pervert-2201**

**Butters. - Relaciones sexuales con Trent. - VicPin**

**Kyle. - Ropa más ajustada. - SandyP**

**Dibujos en proceso:**

**Cartman. - Closet. - luis carlos. 0%**

**Butters. - Violación. - johana-alicia16 0%**

**Trent. - La almohada de Butters. - VicPin. 15%**

**Nota para las chicas: Como algunas ya leyeron, estoy dibujando un cómic de una orgía de South Park. Pronto escribiré un fic sobre tal, para que se den la idea de cómo es.**


	8. Chapter 8

-Todo el mundo nota que no ha llegado Sao-

Kyle: ¿Dónde estará...? -Vestido con unos pantalones ajustados por seguir consejo de los que le preguntan-

Kenny: ¿No va a venir?

Cartman: Bueno, eso significa que hoy no hay preguntas. Me largo a mi casa. No soporto estar con el maricón que quiere andar mostrando el culo.

Kyle: ¡Cállate, culón!

-De repente, la puerta se abre de golpe y entra un hombre grande, de cabello negro y revoltoso y una chiva-

Kenny: ... ¿Este quién es?

Hombre grande, de cabello negro y revoltoso y una chiva: Vengo aquí en lugar de Sao.

Kyle: ¿Dónde está?

Hombre grande, de cabello negro y revoltoso y una chiva: -La saca, colgándola del pie-

Sao: ZzZzZzZz...

Kenny: ... ¿Por qué está dormida? ¿Y quién eres tú?

Hombre grande, de cabello negro y revoltoso y una chiva: El día de hoy, su casa se inundó por completo y estuvo sacando agua durante 2 horas. Se cansó y se durmió. Yo soy su reemplazo, mi nombre es Saulo.

Kenny: Pues es un placer. -w-

Saulo: Al carajo. -Tira a Sao por la ventana y saca las preguntas.- Empecemos con esta cagada. -Se va a entregarle sus preguntas a cada uno.-

**Correo de Tweek.**

Saulo: -Se acerca- Oye, tú...

Tweek: -lo mira, y se asusta porque es un ombre grande, de cabello negro y revoltoso y una chiva- ¡GAH! ¡NO ME HAGAS NADA!

Saulo: -Suspira- Vengo a traerte tus malditas preguntas... -Se las entrega de la forma más delicada posible (?)- Además, tienes una sola.

Tweek: -la toma, nervioso-

**Dulce Floopy: no le diras nada a Craig? Si quieres lo hago por ti -w- Pero te digo algo (procura guardar el secreto) le gustas a Craig OwO **

Tweek: ¿L-l-le gusto a Craig...? -Se desmaya-

Saulo: ... -Se va a otro lado- Soy inocente.

**Correo de Pip.**

Saulo: Mr. Phillip Pirrup, su correo. -Le entrega las preguntas a Pip-

Pip: ? Oh... Vaya... Gracias... ¿Dónde está...?

Saulo: Se quedó dormida del cansancio. -Se va-

**Dulce Floopy: Pip, ay amor sos tan tierno x33 No te mereces estar en el infierno, no puede ser que estés solo por no ser mormón. No estarás en el infierno porque... O_O Pip, sos virgen? No me digas que por culpa de Estela estas en el infierno, o si no quien fue?**

Pip: -se sonroja- Morí a los 9, claro que sigo virgen...

**SandyP: awww pip coshita dica me carga que te odien tanto :c, como te cae Damien?**

Pip: Pues a mí me cae muy bien. nwn

**johana-alicia16: pip awww coshita linda, me haces un favor, me puedes subir el autoestima favor estoy deprimida ;siii?**

Pip: ¿Eh?

Estela: Quiere que les digas bella dama.

Pip: Oh, claro, mi bella dama.

**Correo de Craig.**

Saulo: -Toca la puerta y entra- Señor cobayo, sus cartas. -Se las entrega-

Craig: ¿Quién carajos eres tú?

Saulo: Un hombre grande, de cabello negro y revoltoso y una chiva. -Se va-

Craig: ...

**Dulce Floopy: Craig, corazón de melón (? Aww que tierno hamster x3 por que le pusiste ese nombre? Jajaja **

Craig: Porque me gusta su nombre. -Le saca el dedo-

**Coyote Smith: Craig, ya pensate en volver al Perú?**

Craig: Nunca, odio Perú.

**johana-alicia16: craig jeje se que me deves de odiar por haberte dicholo de la comida de i pais pero te juro que no fue en mala gana ni mucho menos para insinuar nada contra stripe stripe es la  
coshita mas linda de este mundo :3 asi que no me odies por favorsi?; pasando eso; ¿que pasaria si tweek estaria enamorado de otro?estarias celoso? o, que harias para matar al desgraciado que enamoroa tweek.**

Craig: De todos modos te alejas de mi Stripes. Sólo estaría celoso, y lo mataría con mis miradas asesinas... E indiferencia. (?)

**Correo de Cartman.**

Saulo: -llega- Quiero.

Cartman: -Comiéndose una torta- ¡Ni loco! Además, ¿Por qué coño no me diste mis preguntas al inicio?

Saulo: Meh, yo que sé. -Se las entrega y se va-

Cartman: Maricón.

**Coyote Smith: Cartman, ya pensaste en hacer ejercicios para volverte menos gordo?**

Cartman: Prrr, no estoy gordo. Soy demasiado sensual para este mundo, tengo muchas fans que lo comprueban.

**luis carlos: Cartman ¿por que admiras tanto a Hitler? **

Cartman: Es obvio, él odiaba a los judíos y a los negros. Los judíos son unas putas ratas traicioneras, y todos los negros van al infierno.

**johana-alicia16: cartman hijo de tu puta madre! jajano te preocupes no tocare a patyPERO ENTONCES NO ME AMENSES OK!.l. ADEMAS YO SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD ASI QUE NO ME JODAS HERMAFRODITA JOPUTA .l. por cierto; que sentiste al jalartela con tu primo? por que lo hisiste?**

Cartman: ¡¿CÓMO QUE HERMAFRODITA?! ¡YA DEJA DE HABLARME, PUTA! -no está dispuesto a contestar-

**Correo de Kenny.**

Saulo: -Entra al cuarto de Kenny, el cual está viendo porno-

Kenny: -pajeándose- Oye.

Saulo: No es mi culpa, toma. -Le entrega sus preguntas y se pone a buscar entre las revistas- ¿Tienes lesbianas?

Kenny: Oh, claro. Busca, deben estar por allí.

**Coyote Smith: Kenny, quieres ser un ator porno? **

Kenny: ... No se me había ocurrido... ¡Gracias por iluminarme!

**Dulce Floopy: Wenn, a Kenny, corazón no sabes cuanto me gustaría que violes a todos los chicos (siempre y cuando me mandes videos ._. ) Usa las cosas que te dieron y violatelos de una maldita vez x333 Te quiero**

Kenny: Wow, tranquila. Lo haré a su debido tiempo, cariño.

**johana-alicia16: kenny jejej ya le dijiste a mi tio ¿que te dijo? :3, bueno pasando de tema;¿por que te molesta que butters haya echo eso con trent?¿te gusta butters? x3**

Saulo: ¿De verdad haces ese tipo de favores? -buscando-

Kenny: Hago de todo. Bueno, cariño, tu tío dice que es demasiado divertido hacerlo, así que no dejará de hacerlo, y que tú también dejes de hacer cochinadas con esa mano. Y sí, me gusta Butters, y yo a él, o al menos eso creí. El muy cabrón no quiere hacer ninguna posición conmigo.

Saulo: -Consigue una revista con lesbianas y se levanta- Mal por ti. -Se va-

**Correo de Bebe.**

Saulo: -le entrega sus preguntas- Señorita.

Bebe: Waaaaah... *-*

**Coyote Smith: Bebe, quieres ser una atriz porno o una súper modelo?**

Bebe: Oye, no soy una puta. A que sea atractiva no significa que lo sea... Prefiero ser una súper modelo antes que actriz porno.

Saulo: -se va, ojeando la revista-

**Correo de Wendy.**

Saulo: -le entrega sus preguntas, sin decir nada y se va de inmediato-

Wendy: ¡Oye, espera! ¿Quién eres? ¿No me vas acompañar o a decir algo?

Saulo: -se detiene- ... Nah. -Se va-

Wendy: -lo mira mal- Cabrón, no se fija en una lindura como yo...

**Coyote Smith: Wendy, ya pensaste en tener sexo en público con Stan? Para así mostrar que Stan no es gay.**

Wendy: ... -Sonríe- Eso no es una mala idea.

**luis carlos: ¿por que habías dejado a Stan por Token? ¿y como fue tu relación con este y por qué no seguiste siendo su novia? y lo más importante ¿aun sientes cierto aprecio por él a pesar de que esta con Nicole?**

Wendy: Verás, luis. Stan no era lo suficientemente maduro para mí, Token sí tenía esa madurez. Él no sobreponía a sus amigos antes que a mí, así que me gustó. Pero las cosas no funcionaron ni fueron como esperé, por eso lo dejé. Pero somos buenos amigos, sobretodo porque Nicole es mi amiga. Incluso yo misma se lo recomendé como novio.

**Correo de Ike.**

Saulo: -llega- Oh, el niño más chiquito... Físicamente me recuerda a dos de mis hijos. -Le da sus preguntas- Aquí tienes.

Ike: ? Gracias. -Las mira-

**johana-alicia16: ike no te has vuelto a enamorar de nadie? y por que te gusto tu maestra?jajaja a ti te gustavan las robacunas no?(esa fue jerga peruanajeje, quiere decirpedofilas)**

Ike: Pues sí, me gusta ese niño gótico, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Georgie, ese. Bueno, yo era joven... Y ella estaba muy buena.

Saulo: El chico sabe. Además, ese término también se usa en Venezuela. -Se va-

**Correo de Thomas.**

Thomas: ¡COÑO! ¡MIERDA!

Saulo: -llega- ¡VAGINAS! ¡TETAS! ¡CULOS! -Le da su carta-

Thomas: -Lo mira con miedo-

Saulo: Oh, no te preocupes. No me burlo de ti, a veces grito obscenidades porque sí. -Se va-

Thomas: ... ¡PUTO!

**luis carlos: ¿Craig te lavo la ropa como te lo pidió en ese episodio? ¿y ha vuelto a juntarse contigo por tus insultos?**

Thomas: -se sonroja un poco- S-sí, él es ¡COÑO! quien me ¡MIERDA! lava la ropa ¡PUTA! siempre. Y la verdad, con lo de los ¡MARICONES! insultos, me pide que diga más. ¡ZORRA!

**Correo de Gregory.**

Saulo: -le entrega sus preguntas a Gregory- Here, mister Gregory.

Gregory: Oh, do you speak english?

Saulo: uhmmmmmm... Slightly. -Se va-

**luis carlos: ¿aún estas molesto con Wendy cuando te mando al carajo? ¿aún sientes algo de aprecio hacía ella?**

Gregory: No estoy realmente "molesto", sólo la trato de evitar, es una chica problemas. Además, no soy alguien que se aferra a otra persona realmente.

**Dulce Floopy: Gregory, quedaste en el aire con las preguntas jajajjaajja xDD Si, estoy contenta, muy contenta de que te guste Chris x33 Creo que deberías decircelo. No se quejo de haber amanecido a tu lado, asi que no le debió haber molestado...(si sabes a lo que me refiero -w-) jajajaja Dicelo, estoy segura que corresponderá :3**

Gregory: No creo que debería meterme en este amor "tonto", ya que no creo que Christopher y yo seamos realmente el uno para el otro. Pero gracias por el apoyo.

**Correo de Butters.**

Saulo: -llega ahora comiendose un pan- Oye. -Le da sus preguntas y se va-

Butters: -bañándose- ay, hamburguesas... e.e

**Coyote Smith: Butters, si pudieses participar de una competencia de baile de nuevo lo harías?**

Butters: ¡NO! DX

**luis carlos: ¿no te incomoda que la mayoría de las veces te emparejen con Kenny, Cartman y Trent? y a parte de ellos, ¿con quien aceptarías que te medio emparejaran?**

Butters: -restregándose el cuerpo- n-n-no lo sé, tal vez sí sea algo incómodo... Y bueno, creo que con Pip. :3

**Dulce Floopy: Butters, Feliz cumpleaños, amor! :3 Pídele de regalo a Kenny una sesión de sexo -w- **

Butters: gracias :3 aunque creo que Kenny no querrá...

**johana-alicia16: ¡¿COMO MIERDA PUDISTE HACERLO CON TRENT Y NO CONMIGO?! YO QUE TE PIDO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y ME DICES NO Y A TRENT SI .l. COMO MIERDA PUDISTE.T.T me haces llorar malooooo bueno; dime ; ¿como terminaste haciendolo con el?¿lo disfrutasrte?jejeje, bueno, oie si te gusta kenny ¿por que no lo dejas a el hacer lo mismo? digo si ya dejaste a trent, ¿por que no kenny?**

Butters: -sale y se viste- Perdón. DX -Se sienta en su cama- Bueno, pues... Sí, lo disfruté mucho... -Se sonroja- Éramos novios en ese tiempo... Y bueno, con Kenny... Me da algo de penita...

**Correo de Damián y Satán.**

Saulo: -llega al infierno gracias a un teletranspotador interdimensional que funciona a base de malvaviscos asados y tangas usadas (?)- Mistar. -Le da una carta a Satán-

Satán: Oh, Saulo~ Me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo a cenar... En una cita.

Saulo: No, gracias. Ya tengo un agujero dónde meterla.

Satán: Joooo...

**luis carlos: ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que tuvo una experiencia gay? ¿oh acaso Saddan fue su primer novio?**

Satán: Bueno, pues... Déjame pensar. Tal vez fue aquella orgía, sí, puede ser. Saddan no fue mi primer novio realmente, fue Atila, el Huno. Ese sí me daba una buena...

Saulo: Me largo. -Se va al cuarto de Damián y entra, evitando una trampa que le podría rebanar la cabeza- Niño, tus preguntas.

Damián: -suspira y toma las preguntas-

**luis carlos: Sabia que Damien se acobardaría en querer medírsela.**

Damián: -mira a Saulo- Haz los honores.

Saulo: La verdad, no sé cuánto te mide. Teniendo la polla envuelta en llamas, no es fácil calcular. Pero según Sao, tu polla está que arde.

**Dulce Floopy: Damien, me extrañaste? Yo se que si x3 ok no ._. Aww que lindo peluche! Vos siempre com cosas adorables x333 No se porque mierda se me vino la pregunta a la cabeza, pero a la mierda todo. Eres virgen? Si no lo eres con quien la perdiste? (quiero nombres .-.) y si, si com quien la perderías? (tamb quiero nombres -w-) jajjajaja x33 Aaa y como es eso de Ike? O.o Kyle va a matarte...**

Damián: No, no te extrañé. Y el peluche es mío, zorra. Y no, no soy virgen, y la perdí con una súcubo, no me acuerdo el nombre.

Saulo: -Dice el nombre, pero es censurado para guardar su identidad.- ?

Damián: Esa misma. Y con lo de Kyle, que lo intente. Y sí, Ike, Ike es excelente para el trabajo. Ahora... -Desaparece a Saulo y se acuesta a dormir-

Saulo: -aparece en la sala, junto a Trent Boyett.- Correo generaaaaaaaaaaaaal. Y tú no hagas nada.

Trent: Ni lo pensaría.

Kyle: ¿Y Stan y yo qué?

Saulo: Según Sao, lo mismo de ayer.

Stan: -suspira-

**VicPin: Ahora bien, sobre lo tuyo, Butters, que también es un asunto que le concierne al caballero aquí presente y a Kenny por supuesto (le muestra a Trent las fotografías): El que me dio las fotos fue el culo gordo de Cartman. El iba a chantajearte con mostrárselas a tus papás si no le hacías la tarea en lo que quedaba del año. Él tiene un amigo en la correccional llamado Romper Stomper, quien fue el que las tomó, así que, Trent, si quieres romperle la  
Madre a alguien, es a Stomper por tomar las fotos y a Cartman por sacar a colación el tema. (se va, pero se detiene un momento y añade): por cierto... Ustedes dos se ven cuties juntos 3 Y Kenny, no te molestes, ¿Si?, Butters algún día irá a ti.**

****Trent: A mí ni me interesa el tema.

Butters: -se sonroja-

Kenny: ¡Te maldito, Boyett!

Trent: -lo mira-

Kenny: ¡LO DECÍA EN BROMA! DX -se esconde-

Saulo: ... -Se lleva a Trent y vuelve-

**luis carlos: esta pregunta es para las chicas en general ¿a quienes consideran los chicos más atractivos? a parte de Craig, Kenny, Stan, Clyde.**

Todas: Token.

Todos: Whaaaaaaaaaat?

Bebe: Chicos, Token era el 2do más lindo de la lista.

Todos: ...

Saulo: Sao no necesita responder, no creo que sea mujer.

**Coyote Smith: Para todos, que piensan de Breaking Bad? Y cual es su serie de televisón favorita?**

Kenny: esa una serie ÉPICA.

-Todos empiezan a dar alagos a la serie-

Stan: A mí me gusta mucho 24.

Butters: Las Kardashians. :3

Kyle: No veo mucha tele, pero veo bastante The Walking Dead.

Kenny: Terrance and Phillip -w-

Wendy: Geordie Shore. (?)

Todos: ...

Bebe: Ahm... Modern Family.

Saulo: Ahora, judío. Vámonos. -Se lleva a Kyle-

Stan: -mira el trasero de Kyle debido a sus pantalones ajustados y se sonroja- ...

**Correo de Kyle.**

Saulo: -se sienta en el suelo y le da sus preguntas a Kyle-

Kyle: Veamos qué hay esta noche...

**Coyote Smith: Kyle, por que no cortas a su pelo?**

Kyle: Lo he intentado, pero es difícil, y muy caro.

**SandyP: Kyle no le digas a Stan que te dije pero le gustas, que opinas de tu trasero?**

Kyle: ¿Mi trasero? ... Que es normal. Espera, ¿Le gusto a Stan?

Saulo: Yo no me fiaría mucho, también han dicho que Christopher está loco por Damián.

Kyle: Oh...

**JigokTsuki: Kyle, si tanto odias ver sufrir a Stan por andar con la puta de Wendy porque la muy zorra no lo aprecia... Por que coño tu haces lo mismo y sufres por un idiota que no te aprecia?! *le da un golpe en la cabeza- Lo siento pero tenia que hacerlo, mira eres inteligente, lindo y violable segun muchas fangirl, si teniendo todas estas cualidades sigues tras Stan si pudieras conseguirte a otra persona que te aprecie?! Simplemente no entiendo y eso me exaspera un poco has mas caso a tus propios consejos y no vayas tras de quien no te valora, veras que a la larga quien va a salir perdiendo es el idiota de Stan en fin sorry por el golpe pero enserio lo necesitabas (?)**

****Kyle: -Suspira- Gracias por el regaño... Pensaré en lo que me has dicho.

**luis carlos: Kyle, ¿alguna vez has tenido tendencias psicopáticas como las que muestran en varios fics? ¿y alguna vez te han dado ganas de matar a Wendy por celos? **

Kyle: La verdad, no. Me enojo facilmente, pero no soy un psicópata. Y sí, he querido agarrar a esa bruja de Wendy por los pelos y desmoñarla, pero no matarla.

Saulo: Es mejor no hacerlo, si llegas a tener a Stan, que viva que vea tu felicidad.

Kyle: ...

**Dila: Kyle, tengo fotos sexys tuyas mientras duermes, a si que solo duermes con una polera?**

Kyle: ¿De dónde sale esta gente?

Saulo: -encoje los hombros-

Kyle: No, sólo duermo así a veces.

**johana-alicia16: kyle amoshito lindo hermoso de mi corashon x3;coshita es mejor que nos hagas caso  
y sepas que eres genuinamente un diamante;si tey soy franca stan es un simplemarica reprimido que no tien los cojjones de decirte que te ama y le gustas, talves deverias fijarte en otros y cuando el se de cuenta de su sentimientos entoces el se arepentira de no haberte dado es lo que yo pinso pero tabien dverias fijarte que tiene sun cuerpo de infarto osea mirate TIENES UN CULO DE CAMPEONATO! por que no lo usas? eres simplemente sensual amoshito deverias usar eso a tu favor.  
P.D: por que miercoles no te metiste al armario con crhistoper? eh? se supone que era reto asi que te ordeno que lo hagas 3:D..i no te olvides de aprovecharlo.**

Kyle: ... -Piensa un poco- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón.

Saulo: La nena tiene razón, tienes un culo de campeonato.

Kyle: Sí, sí, vete por favor, necesito hacer y preparar algunas cosas.

Saulo: Bueno. -Se va con Stan-

**Correo de Stan**.

Saulo: -llega con una botella de licor al cuarto de Stan y se la entrega con las cartas-

Stan: ... -Se sienta-

**Coyote Smith: Stan, como las personas(especialmente sus padres, Wendey y sus amigos) reaccionarán al miriar el vídeo de usted se masturbando en San Diego?**

Stan: ... No quiero hablar de eso.

Saulo: Ahora sabes la respuesta.

**Dulce Floopy: Stan, Si te gusta Kyle, y el gusta de vos. Entonces por que no le decis? **

Stan: No puedo, me da nervios. Y no puedo simplemente decir que me gusta un chico de la noche a la mañana.

**johana-alicia16: stan woouh tio NO se que decir esepto: "POR QUE NO MEJOR TE CORTAS LOS HUEVOS Y NOS AHORRAMOS EL CUENTITO DEQUE NO LOS TIENES EH? enserio tu estupides sobrepasa los limites. carajo si te gusta kyle!q que mierda le tienes miedo? eh?al rechazo? MEDIO SOUTH PARK ES GAY! A QUE MIERCOLES LE TIENES MIEDO QUE NO SE LO DICES? NO TE PIDO QUE TE LO COJAS...NO SEAS HUEVON COJUDOOO!(insulto peruano jeje)mira ya te dije que te respeto y te quiero pero enserio ¡MEJOR CORTATELOS Y NOS AHORRAMOS ESTO!-sale DESEPCIONADA de stan-**

Stan: ... -Mira al suelo-

Saulo: ...

* * *

**Dibujos listos:**

**-Carta de Kyle. / konata333**

**- Foto del profesor Caos. - johana-alicia16.**

**- Intercambio de género. - Coyote Smith.**

**- Lista de Kenny para violarlos a todos. - FeriolKenny.**

**Dibujos por hacer:**

**Tweek. - Ataque de epilepsia. - johana-alicia16**

**Pip. - Golpe de Estela. - johana-alicia16.**

**Kenny. - Secuestro de Kyle vestido de Mysterion. - Alice.**

**Craig. - Rescate de los cuyos. - johana-alicia16**

**Stan. - Imaginación de Kylie. - lady-pervert-2201**

**Butters. - Relaciones sexuales con Trent. - VicPin**

**Kyle. - Ropa más ajustada. - SandyP**

**Dibujos en proceso:**

**Cartman. - Closet. - luis carlos. 0%**

**Butters. - Violación. - johana-alicia16 0%**

**Trent. - La almohada de Butters. - VicPin. 15%**


	9. Chapter 9

Sao: -comiendo Yogurt- Hey o3o

Saulo: -A su lado, mirando una revista porno lésbica- ...

Sao: ... ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

Saulo: Vengo a devolver esto... -Mirando al revista-

Sao: ... Meh, al carajo. ¡CHICOS EL CO-

Cartman: -la abofetea antes de que empiece a cantar y hace que se caigan todas las cartas- ¡TOMEN TODOS SU MIERDA ANTES DE QUE DIGA ALGO!

-Todo el mundo recoge sus cosas y salen corriendo-

Sao: -Con el yogurt en su cabeza- ... D:

Saulo: ... -La mira- Hay algunas cartas tiradas... No todos vinieron...

Sao: ...

Saulo: -Toma un poco de Yogurt y se lo come- -3-

**Correo de Craig.**

Craig: -Llega a su cuarto y se acuesta-

**Coyote Smith: Craig, si alguien comiese un cobayo como reaccionarias?**

Craig: Muy mal... -Pone MUY mala cara-

**Correo de Bebe.**

Bebe: -pintándose las uñas- Otra vez está aquí ese tipo tan atractivo~

**Coyote Smith: Bebe, tienes novio? Si pudieses gustarías ser novio de Kenny?**

Bebe: No, no tengo novio. Y Kenny es lindo, pero es pobre. Así que no.

**SandP: Bebe, ¿Te sigo siendo atractivo Kyle?**

Bebe: Algo así, sigue teniendo un lindo culito~

**Correo de Butters.**

Butters: -algo deprimido en su cuarto-

**VicPin: ... Antes que nada, feliz cumpleaños por atraso XD. Ahora bien, en directo a las preguntas: ¿Cómo fue que tú y Boyett se volvieron novios? ¿Lo amabas o era por despecho? ¿Terminaron amistosamente o terminaron muy mal? ¿Cómo te llevas con Pip?**

Butters: Ahm... Gracias. Pues, Trent me empezó a gustar desde que éramos niños... Él no me golpeó realmente, me hizo "eso", me gustaba. No era ningún despecho, y lo empecé a visitar a la cárcel. Y bueno, cuando terminamos, a él no le importó realmente... Así que creo que amistosamente. Y Pip es mi mejor amigo, es muy buen chico.

**Dulce Floopy: Butters, Awww si, cariño. No te preocupes que Kenny no tiene problema con el sexo. Hazle lo mismo que a Trent y lo tendrás comiendo de la mano ;D**

Butters: ... ¿Tú crees? -Se anima un poco-

**luis carlos: Butters ¿has vuelto a jugar golf como cuando hundiste ese crucero? **

Butters: Uh, no, se me hace un poquito aburrido.

**Correo de Wendy.**

**Coyote Smith: Wendy, por qué crees que las personas critican a su relación con Stan?**

Wendy: Prrrrrr, porque quieren que el mundo esté poblado de homosexuales, otras porque me tienen envidia.

**VinPin: ¿Qué opinas de todo el asunto de Kyle y Stan?**

Wendy: Mira, yo quiero mucho a Stan. ¿Cómo te sentirías si todo el mundo quisiera que TU novio se empareje con otra persona que no eres tú?

**luis carlos: Wendy ¿Qué paso después de que le pateaste el culo a Cartman?**

Wendy: Me fui directo a mi casa y me castigaron, pero valió la pena.

**Correo de Pip.**

Pip: -Bebiendo te, con el labio roto-

**SandyP: Pip, ¿nunca te han dado ganas de matar a todos los que te tratan mal? ¿Cómo tienes la autoestima? ¿Te concedieras una persona atractiva? Porque yo si te considero una persona muy atractiva y eres tan caballero *-* yo creo que arias muy feliz a una mujer.**

Pip: Pues no, porque el señor Mackey me dijo que no les hiciera caso. n.n y tengo muy buena autoestima, gracias. :3 ¿Atractivo? No lo sé realmente, pero no creo ser feo. Y gracias por el alago. :3 -se sonroja-

**Dulce Floopy: Pip, bueno yo que se! Con las cosas raras que pasan en South Park, uno se espera de todo jajaja Aww no te mereces estar en el infierno T_T**

Pip: No te preocupes, ya me acostumbré. :3

**Correo de Thomas.**

Thomas: -sonándose la nariz porque se enfermó- ¡MIERDA!

**luis carlos: Thomas ¿le tienes algún tipo de envidia a Tweek y a Strippts?**

Thomas: ahm... ¡CHUPA POLLAS! No, ¿Por qué? ¡PUTA!

**Correo del... Chef.**

Saulo: -Yendo al infierno de nuevo- Señor. -Le entrega su pregunta-

Chef: ? ¿Qué es esto?

Saulo: Una pequeña idiota de la tierra empezó a decir que les podían hacer CUALQUIER pregunta a la gente de South Park, eso lo incluye a usted.

Chef: Carajo.

**luis carlos: ¿aún sigue siendo parte de ese club Tutti Frutty que son pedófilos? **

Chef: Carajo, niño. Ya estoy muerto, ¿Cómo puedo seguir con ellos?

Saulo: Los niños y sus preguntas. -Se va a buscar a Damián-

**Correo de Damián.**

Saulo: -Entra, de nuevo evitando la trampa-

Damián: Sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a venir...

**Dulce Floopy: Damien, cual es tu orientacion sexual?**

Damián: No lo sé, puede que bisexual.

**luis carlos: sabía que Damien usaría sus poderes demoniacos para hacer trampa XD.**

Damián: -suspira- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Satán: -Entra con un delantal rosa, ya que está cocinando- ¿Sí, cariño?

Damián: Dime, ¿Desde cuando tengo el pito envuelto en llamas?

Satán: Desde que naciste, mi amor.

Damián: Bien, ahora lárgate.

Saulo: ... -Se va-

**Correo de Kenny.**

Kenny: -Otra vez mirando porno-

**VicPin: Ya, perdónale a Butters. Es más, te apuesto a que estará esperándote en tu cama cubierto de crema batida y pétalos de rosas esperando a que le "perdones"**

Kenny: ... ¿En serio? Está bien, iré a verlo después de terminar de ojear esto.

**Correo de Gregory.**

Gregory: -tomándose una taza de café tranquilamente mientras mira su periódico-

**Dulce Floopy: Gregory, lo violaste y no quieres decirle que te gusta .-. Agh, por que dices eso? Ni siquiera se lo preguntaste**

Gregory: No me hace falta, porque ya sé la respuesta. -Deja su café-

**Correo de Lianne Cartman.**

Saulo: -Yendo con ella- señora, tiene una pregunta. Es lo mismo que hace su hijo.

Lianne: Oh.

**VicPin: ¿No se cansa de estar aguantando las groserías de su hijo?**

Lianne: Ahm, no. La verdad, yo amo mucho a mi cariñito, y sé que esa actitud es para llamar mi atención, pero a veces le pongo su carácter.

Saulo: ...

Lianne: -mira al rededor- ...

Saulo: ...

Lianne: ¿Te gustaría...?

Saulo: Ya tengo donde meterla, gracias. -Se va-

**Correo de Cartman.**

Cartman: -comiendo galletitas-

**luis carlos: ¿aún odias a Wendy por como te pateo el culo?**

Cartman: ¡ELLA NO ME PATEÓ EL CULO, SÓLO LA DEJÉ GANAR!

**VicPin: ¿Te gusta Assassin's Creed? ¿En verdad? Uhmmm... Bien, te preguntaré esto: ¿Quién es Maria Thorpe y en qué juego de la saga aparece? Si respondes bien, te regalaré un bote de alitas de Kentucky Fried Chicken. **

Cartman: Wow, tranquila, calma tus tetas puta. Sólo lo juego para matar gente, no soy tan aficionado.

**Correo de Tweek.**

Tweek: -Temblando y escondido-

**Dulce Floopy: Tweek, D: No te desmayes! Coño, dile a Craig y deja de desmayarte x3**

Tweek: ¡ES QUE NO PUEDO! ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

* * *

Stan: -Caminando por la casa-

Christopher: -sale del cuarto de Kyle, poniéndose los pantalones-

Stan: ?! -Lo mira- ¿Pero qué carajos...?

Christopher: -Fumando un cigarrillo, mira adentro- te veré en la noche, Beetch. -Se va-

Gregory: -Sentado cerca, mirando- ... Sabía que pasaría algo así.

Stan: ... -Se va a su cuarto-

**Correo de Christopher.**

Christopher: -se acerca a Gregory- ¿Algo para mi?

Gregory: -le entrega su pregunta-

**SandyP: Christopher, awwww que tierno DelHorno, es que me encanta tu acento francés cosita linda3 ¿Quién te parece atractivo?**

Christopher: No me vuelvas a llamar así, perra. ¿Atractivo? No lo sé, el pelirrojo y Gregory tienen un buen culo.

**Correo de Trent.**

Trent: -sigue en la casa- ...

**VinPin: Así que no te interesa hablar del tema en cuestión, ¿eh?... Eso quiere decir que o usabas a Butters o lo amabas de a de veras. ¿Cómo era su relación?**

Trent: Butters iba a veces a visitarme a la cárcel, y yo lo recibía con mucho gusto. Cuando cortamos, no me importó mucho la verdad, no podíamos vernos en paz, y era demasiado problemático. No creo que pudiese llevar una relación así. Aunque ahora que estoy momentáneamente libre... -Se va-

**Correo de Stan.**

Sao: -sentada a su lado, porque Stan se lo pidió- ...

**Coyote Smith: Stan, por qué crees qué las personas llaman a Wendy de puta?**

Stan: Mira, no lo sé. Debe ser porque no la quieren.

**SandyP: Stan, Yo me encargue de decirle a Kyle que te gusta, ahora lo sabe, ¡DILE MIERDA QUE TE GUSTA! El muerte por ti, te diré algo, declararte antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

Stan: Ya lo es...

**VicPin: Honestamente creo que tú y Wendy deberían hablar del asunto de Kyle. **

Stan: Mira, ya no importa, ¿Bien?

Sao: -Leyendo una- Mira, Stan. Tenemos un troll. "**JuanPerezPerico: chúpame el pico- para** **Stan**"

Stan: ...

**Dulce Floopy: Staaaaan, no seas marica (sin ofender) No ves que el gusta de vos? Que es lo que te da nervios? Lo que debería darte nervios es que se canse de esperarte y se busque a otro.**

Stan: Ya lo hizo...

Sao: ...

**Correo de Kyle.**

****Kyle: -acostado en su cama, relajado- -w-

**Coyote Smith: Kyle, te gustarías enamorar a una chica?**

Kyle: Claro que me gustaría, pero desde que el culo gordo le dijo a las niñas que yo era gay, no tengo oportunidad.

**Dulce Floopy: Kyle, eres tutor o ayudas a tus compañeros con las materias?**

Kyle: Algo así, a veces ayudo a Stan o a Kenny a estudiar.

**VicPin: Viejo, en serio, si tanto te gusta Stan, déjalo ser feliz con quien se le de la gana y tú sé feliz con quien se te dé la real gana.**

Kyle: No te preocupes, lo haré.

**SandyP: Mira Kyle, yo te pasare la pregunta y la respuesta de Stan  
SandyP: Stan, abre los ojos, siego de miera, has lo que tu corazón diga y tu corazón dice que te cojas a Kyle :c  
Stan: ¡Ya dejen de decirme que me coja a Kyle, carajo! ¡Sí, me gusta, pero no me lo voy a tirar!  
Sao: ¡Yay, lo dijo!  
¿Ahora me crees?, gracias por seguir mi consejo de usar pantalones más apretados :$ me gustaría poder apreciar cómo te vez. Kyle y tu trasero no es normal, míralo bien, es más grande de lo normal y no lo digo por acosarte, pero creo que mucha gente aquí opina lo mismo, ¿Cuál crees tú que son tus mejores atributos? Por cierto, lindas piernas :$ ¿Te consideras una persona atractiva?  
Postadata: te subí el autoestima y no me lo puedo subir ni yo :c**

Kyle: ! -Se sienta- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Que yo le gustaba Stan?! -Frunce el ceño- ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO ME LO DIJO?! -Empieza a decir mucha palabrería hasta calmarse- Ah... Ya no importa... Ya no usaré esos pantalones, no tiene caso. ¿Mis mejores atributos? Mi inteligencia, no tengo ningún atributo físico... Qué importa... -Se mete bajo las sábanas-

**Correo de Sao.**

Sao: -Se sienta a ver- o3o

**konata333: Sao -sama por que mierda no haces un ask , te aseguro que tendrías muchas preguntas :3  
P. D:saludos a kyle que esta bien violable *.***

Sao: Ahm... Tengo un ask, pero no lo he promocionado... o.o y primero debería darme a conocer e.e pero no sé... Y Kyle está indispuesto por ahora. D:

**Dulce Floopy: Perdón que me tarde en dejar Review, el colegio me dejo hecha mierdaaaa xDD Me encanta esta historia! Siempre me pongo feliz cuando veo en mis notificaciones "New chapter de pregúntale a los chicos" :') jajaaja**

Sao: ... -Llora- Me siento tan feliz...

* * *

Kenny: -yendo al cuarto de Butters- Me tiraré a Buttercup~ -w- -Escucha varios ruidos- ? -Pega la oreja y escucha a Trent y a Butters, reconociendo que tienen sexo- ... Maldita sea. -Se va-

* * *

Saulo: -sentado mientras mira el correo general-

Sao: -Sacando el correo-

**VicPin: ¿Cómo está Clyde después de la muerte de su madre? ¿Lo apoyan o lo mandan al carajo?**

Craig: Lo apoyo... A veces.

Tweek: Es... ¡Es algo que da demasiada presión, no hago nada!

Token: Yo lo apoyo en sí, es demasiado doloroso perder a una madre... Y que sea uno mismo quien la haya matado.

**luis carlos: ****creo que cuando hice la pregunta a las chicas, debí ser un poco más especifico... pero aquí les va de nuevo, de todos los chicos de su salón, que no sean ni Token ni los que mencioné antes, ¿a quienes consideran los estudiantes mas guapos y quienes son los que le siguen?**

Bebe: Uhg, mira la lista. Allí están TODOS los chicos del salón.

Sao: No me la creo que Kenny sólo sea el 7to...

** ¿Cuál consideran la peor catástrofe que ha pasado en el pueblo de South Park?**

Todos: -Hablan entre sí para ver cuál ha sido la peor catástrofe- El ataque de las celebridades y los niños pelirrojos.

Kenny: Y la cosa esa con Mahoma.

**si pudieran pedir un deseo ¿Qué pediría cada uno?**

Kenny: Tener dinero.

Wendy: Lograr mis múltiples metas~

Bebe: Ser la mujer exitosa que siempre quise ser.

Craig: Vivir en paz.

Cartman: Exterminar a todos los hippies y a los judíos.

Stan: ... Olvidar lo que tengo en mente.

Sao: -Abre la boca para decir algo-

Saulo: Tú callada, no cuentas.

Sao: ...

**Coyote Smith: A todas las chicas, si te ofreciesen mucho dinero para hacer un ensayo sensual desnudas ustedes aceptarían?**

Nicole: Uy, no.

Bebe: -frunce el ceño- Claro que no.

Wendy: -se queda pensando- ...

Sao: -Vuelve a abrir la boca-

Saulo: Sao, tú ni siquiera eres mujer.

Sao: ¿Y mis tetas?

Saulo: Son tumores.

Sao: ¿Mi vagina?

Saulo: Error genético.

Sao: Oh...

**Cuál es su mayor deseo? Que profesión gustarían de hacer?**

Sao: Bueno, sus deseos ya lo dijeron. Yo quisiera ser-

Saulo: A ti no te han preguntado, fue a ellos.

Sao: ¡COÑO!

Kenny: Corredor de autos Nascar.

Wendy: Empresaria.

Bebe: Una mujer de negocios, o una modelo.

Nicole: Veterinaria.

Cartman: Dictador.

Stan: ... No lo sé, ¿Escritor?

Craig: ... -Se queda pensando-

Token: Un exitoso hombre de negocios.

Clyde: Quiero ser dueño de un restaurante, así podré comer todo lo que quiera.

Token: Clyde, las cosas no funcionan así...

* * *

**Siempre termino escribiendo a esta hora... x.x por 2 razones: O flojera, o espero que terminen de llegar los reviews. El día de ayer se inundó mi casa y duré 2 horas vaciando la casa... Terminé muy cansada, y hoy casi pasa lo mismo, sino fuese porque no llovió .3. como sea, nos vemos mañana~ :3**

**Dibujos listos:**

**-Carta de Kyle. / konata333**

**- Foto del profesor Caos. - johana-alicia16.**

**- Intercambio de género. - Coyote Smith.**

**- Lista de Kenny para violarlos a todos. - FeriolKenny.**

**Dibujos por hacer:**

**Tweek. - Ataque de epilepsia. - johana-alicia16**

**Pip. - Golpe de Estela. - johana-alicia16.**

**Kenny. - Secuestro de Kyle vestido de Mysterion. - Alice.**

**Craig. - Rescate de los cuyos. - johana-alicia16**

**Stan. - Imaginación de Kylie. - lady-pervert-2201**

**Butters. - Relaciones sexuales con Trent. - VicPin**

**Kyle. - Ropa más ajustada. - SandyP**

**Dibujos en proceso:**

**Cartman. - Closet. - luis carlos. 0%**

**Butters. - Violación. - johana-alicia16 0%**

**Trent. - La almohada de Butters. - VicPin. 15%**


	10. Chapter 10

Sao: -Llega y mira a su al rededor- ... Verga, marica. Jamás había escrito esto a esta hora... Tengo exceso de energía ¡NO SÉ QUÉ COÑO HACER!

Saulo: -la abofetea-

Sao: ¡¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS?!

Saulo: -La vuelve a abofetear- Para que te calles, porque lo necesitas, y porque no has podido escribir ni una mierda.

Sao: -Se pone nerviosa- ¡MEIN GOTT, ES CIERTO!

Saulo: -La vuelve a abofetear-

Sao: ¡YA, COÑO! -Se calma- Ya, pues... ¿Tú qué coño haces aquí? ¿No tienes familia, empleo o algo mejor que hacer? Haces vuelto.

Saulo: -Le vuelve a pegar- Trabajo de noche, y casi todos mis hijos no están en la casa. Además, te ayudo con el correo "indeseable"

Sao: ooooh... -Se va a entregar las cosas-

**Correo de Craig.**

Craig: a ver qué sale de esta mierda...

**iSweetBreeze: Craiiiiiiiiiiiig -chilla- ¡Tanto tiempo! -Ni la conoce, y si la conoce la odia.  
¡Yo igual he tenido hámsters! Pero aquí en Chile (país que queda justo bajo Perú) duran poquito T-T no sé si será así en todo el globo... ¡Y los Cuyos -así suelen llamarles por acá- son muy caros así que no me los puedo permitir! ¿Es cierto que cuando conociste a Tweek, tu primera impresión fue que era un cuyo asustado? ¿Si pudieras hacer un trío con ese par de rubios que te ponen...serías taaan feliz? Cuando eras menor hacías la seña pero eras algo respetuoso y a veces sonreías ¿Qué pasó?  
¿Sabes que te adoro? **

Craig: -suspira- Otra lame pelotas... Mira, si no te duran, no los tengas. Ellos pueden durar, que tú no los sepas cuidar es otra cosa. ¿Tweek? Mi primera impresión es que era un vibrador. Y sí, me haría taaaaaaaaaan feliz si pudiese conseguir un trío con los dos. ¿Y qué pasó? -Le saca el dedo- Crecí, eso es lo que pasó. Y sí, se nota que me adoras.

**johana-alicia16: 1 craig ya me perdonaste? Se que sigues molesto por lo que dije pero CARAJO NO LO DIJE POR MALA NI NADA entiende! Bueno. Una pregunta ..quera lo que más te gusta de tweek? :3 dime**

Craig: No, no te perdono. Pero que tengo un fetiche con los rubios, y que tengan tics. Eso es lo que más me gusta de Tweek.

**Paquita: ¿Por que eres tan frio?**

Craig: Porque sí.

**Correo de Cartman.**

Sao: -llega con la cara hinchada por tanta cachetada.-

Cartman: -Mira su cara hinchada- La tienes tan hinchada que pareces un culo.

Sao: Cállate. e.e -Le entrega sus cartas-

**luis carlos: ¿no te da miedo la posibilidad de que Scott Tenorman quiera volver a cobrar venganza asía ti?**

Cartman: No, yo cagaré a ese marica.

**Paquita: ¿Por que odias a Pip?**

Cartman: Porque es un francés estúpido.

**VicPin: Si te gusta Assassin's Creed solo por matar gente, entonces juegas el multijugador... Ok, culón patarrajada (lo agarra del cuello de la camiseta, saca su cuchilla oculta y se la apunta a un gordo asustado), me vuelves a decir puta y te puedo rebanar el pescuezo como lo hice con la Rana Clyde (muestra a la dichosa rana con un palo atravesándole la boca desde el trasero). Y además, pierdes tu bote de Kentucky Fried Chicken. (Lo suelta, se vuelve hacia Kenny y se lo da) Tomq, Kenny. Todo tuyo.**

Kenny: ¡Genial! -Se va comiéndose el pollo-

Cartman: ¡REGRÉSAME MI POLLO, CABRÓN!

**Correo de Kenny.**

Kenny: -Terminándose su pollo, después de correr por él- Ah... -w-

**johana-alicia16: kenny lindo y violador .no preocupes talcos esos sonidos los mal interpretaste así qe por que no hablas con butters y lo aclaras si? No te preocupes amoshito ...pasando de tema ¿Cochinadas con mi mano? cosatashablandoloco YO NO HAGO ESHO tas huevon YO SOY UNA SANTA O:) jajaja bueno gracias por el favor :3**

Kenny: Otra que va de santa. Y veré qué pasa con Butters... -Se chupa los dedos-

**VicPin: Sé que no debería preguntarte esto, pero ¿que pasó con Butters? Como es eso de que Trent estaba allá? :s**

Kenny: Pues sí, Trent está aquí. Al parecer, lo dejaron salir condicionalmente mientras estamos con esto de las preguntas. Y es demasiado obvio qué pasó con Butters.

**Paquita: ¿No te aburren las preguntas tan sexuales que te hacen siempre? Kenny, ¿Te violarías a Pip?, es que no lo pusiste en tu lista de persona violables...**

Kenny: ¿Estás de broma? Son preguntas "profundas" -w- Y no, por eso no está en mi lista.

**iSweetBreeze: Kenny, eres mi puto héroe (en el buen sentido, claro c:) ¡Gracias a ti soy una pervertida! nwn mi sensual ídolo, cuando mis padres se enteraron que era South Park (lo veía de pequeña) primero supieron de ti y me lo prohibieron, pero no les hice caso e.e siempre me has caído genial. Ahora...¿me dejarías violarte? *O* ¿En serio te gustaría violarte a Cartman? Sugoi! ¡Yo me apunto! *se sonroja* ¡él no es gordo, sólo usa mucha ropa...***

Kenny: ¡Otra más que sigue mi legado! Venga, a acostarnos cuando se te de la gana. Y sí es gordo, acéptalo. No es ropa, que cuando se la quita, tiene unas tetas de grasa enormes, ¡ENORMES TE DIGO!

**Correo de Christophe**.

Christophe: -Fumándose un cigarrillo mientras se limpia unas heridas-

**SandyP: Oye weon, no pesques al weon penoso de Kyle, solo te está utilizando, por algo presentía que no había que subirle tanto el ego a Kyle.**

Christopher: ¿Y qué si me está usando? No es como si yo lo amase o algo así. -Da una calada a su cigarrillo-

**johana-alicia16: crhistopher jajaja que hacías en el cuarto de kyle ?eh? A mi no me engañas jajaja (if you know what I mean) Bueno y Como esta ESo De BETCH ?eh? a mi no me jodas con eso kyle no es ninguna ** .l. ...por cierto TE AMO 3 todos mis kissesitos son para ti :***

Christopher: Pues obviamente follar, idiota. Y claro que es una perra, sin duda alguna.

**Paquita: ** ** ¿Te molestan que cambien tu apellido por DelHorno? **

Christopher: Obviamente sí.

**LindaLodan: Christopher, que opinas al respecto a que kyle te cuenta atractivo?**

Christopher: Nada en sí, que piense lo que quiera.

**Correo de Gregory.**

Gregory: -Tomándose un te con Pip-

**iSweetBreeze: Gregory, Era sólo una broma lo de tiempo atrás T-T no me trates de mentirosa que me duele (?) ¿Es que acaso no te gustan las bromas? Además sé desde hace muuucho que mueres por Chris c:**

Gregory: -Arquea una ceja- No, no me gustan las bromas. Y no "muero" por Chris, sólo me gusta, ¿Bien?

Pip: ...

**Paquita: Gregory, ¿A usted no le parece atractivo Christhoper?**

Gregory: ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo...?

**Dulce Floopy: Gregory, Aww *lo abraza* Pobresito! Vengate, vengate! Hazlo con cualquiera, capas Kenny! Es un pervertido, no te sera difícil convencerlo *le acaricia el pelo* (me estoy abusando e.e) Pero dijo que tenias buen culo! ;D Yo creo que te corresponde, pero igual hazlo con alguno a ver que hace ;) Y para terminar mi abusacion *le besa la mejilla* Suerte con Chris! *se va* -w-**

Gregory: -Con el cabello alborotado- ... Cuanta confianza ha tomado esta niña.

Pip: Sí, suele ser así. .

Gregory: No tengo intenciones de "vengarme", no soy tan inmaduro. Además, no sería venganza, sino una forma de llamar su atención. Aparte, ¿Kenny? Quién sabe cuántas enfermedades tendrá ese tipo.

**Correo de Pip.**

Pip: -tomando su te-

**johana-alicia16: pip coshita linda jajaja gracias por el cumplido te lo a agradezco así que gracias lindurita .bueno sinceramente no deberías tener mala autoestima ni siquiera una baja eres la visita más linda que piso la tierra para que lo niegas res muy lindo así que no digas que no lo eres si? Te quiero mijo .**

Pip: pero yo nunca dije que tenía baja autoestima...

**Paquita: Pip, ¿Como le haces para que no te duelan los insultos? Eres un persona muy fuerte Philip, ¿y por que tenias el labio roto cuando respondiste preguntas?**

Pip: Bueno, hago lo que me dice el señor Mackey, pongo buena cara :3 además, me da gusto que mis compañeros pueda desahogarse. n.n

Gregory: -Mirándolo- ...

Pip: Y lo del labio roto, me golpeé contra la puerta, justo en la boca...

Gregory: ¿Hablas en serio?

Pip: Sí. .w.

**SandyP: Pip, ¿Por qué tienes un labio roto?, ¿Qué paso? Deberías aprender a defenderte… **

Pip: ahm... No me golpearon, y sé defenderme. e.e

**Correo de Bebe.**

Bebe: -Mirando una revista-

**VicPin: Aun sigues de novia de Clyde?**

Bebe: ? No, lo dejé hace unos días.

-Mientras-

Clyde: -Chillando en el hombro de Token-

Token: -Mira a Nicole con cara de "ayúdameeeeeeeeeee"-

Nicole: Uu

**Paquita: ¿No te molesta que te vean como objeto sexual por tus grandes tetas?**

Bebe: -Frunce el ceño- Claro que sí, ¡Yo soy más que un par de tetas!

**FeriolKenny: ¿Con quien sales actualmente? -parpadea-**

Bebe: Con nadie.

**¿Cual es tu orientación sexual? **

Bebe: Heterosexual.

**¿Con quien fue tu primera vez e el sexo ? -Cree saberlo-**

Bebe: No quiero decirlo...

Saulo: -Atrás de ella- ¿Te violaron?

Bebe: ¡KYA! DX -Lo mira- ¡No!

Saulo: ¿Entonces?

Bebe: Es... Vergonzoso.

Saulo: ¿Decirlo o la persona?

Bebe: ¡La persona!

Saulo: Dímelo y... -Le susurra algo al oído-

Bebe: ... -Suspira- Fue Bradley Biggles.

Saulo: ... -Aguanta su risa- Prrrrrrggghhh...

Bebe: ¡NO TE RÍAS!

Saulo: -Se va, aún aguantándose la risa-

**¿Que onda con Wendy? -Ronronea-**

Bebe: ¿Qué hay con ella? Es mi mejor amiga.

**Alguna vez sentiste atracción por ella o por alguna de las demás chicas? -Muñequitas de Wendy y Bebe besandose-**

Bebe: ! ¡Eeeewww, no! Y no creo que lo vaya a tener.

Saulo: -se asoma- Al decir eso, acabas de perder todo mi interés.

Bebe: ...

**Correo de Damián.**

Damián: -De nuevo en la casa- ...

**FeriolKenny: Dami! ,¿Que se siente ser el hijo de Satanas al que le dan por detrás? -Intenta no reir-**

Damián: ... No me interesa, y que le den a ese maricón por detrás todo lo que quiera.

**Che! ,En una relación Homosexual el que te de por detrás ,¿vos sabias que podría presumirlo bien? ,O sea ,uno diría "Haa yo me Folle a Craig Jajaja" pero uno y dice "Yo me folle al Anticristo!" Y los mata a todos! nadie superaría eso! -Ojitos brillosos- **

Damián: -Frunce el ceño- De todos modos a mí nunca me dan por detrás, ¡NUNCA!

**Te llevas bien con las otras identidades? -Hijos de otros seres supremos como hijo de cupido,etc-**

Damián: No, odio a todos esos maricones.

**Cuando Kenny muere y llega a visitarte al Infierno ,¿que hacen? -Ladea la cabeza- **

Damián: ¿Por qué tiene que hacer cosas conmigo? ¿Acaso no hay más personas en el infierno?

**¿Como va actualmente tu relacion con Pip? -Le muestra un muñequito del Ingles- **

Damián: ¿Cuál relación? Lo odio.

**¿Quien te interesa sentimentalmente? -Curiosidad- **

Damián: Nadie.

**Paquita: Aun no das argumentos sólidos para dar el por que a la pregunta de por que odias tanto a Pip, fue la unica persona que se acerco a ti cuando llegaste a South park**

Damián: ¿Y eso qué? Ni que me interesase que la gente se me acerque.

**SandyP: Damien, Me cae tan mal tu actitud, como que aquí el rey de las tinieblas es tu papa no tú. Baja de esa nubecita llamada EGO**

Damián: ¿En qué maldito momento he dicho que yo soy el rey de las tinieblas?

**Correo de Tweek.**

Tweek: -temblando- La presión...

**Paquita: ¿Has escuchado hablar del señor boca grande? cuidado con el, busca la historia en YouTube**

Tweek: ¿E-el señor boca grande... ? -Se va a buscar su historia en Youtube- ... ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Se va corriendo- ¡CRAIIIIIIIIIIG!

**Correo de Trent.**

Trent: -Aburrido-

**Paquita: ¿Que opinas acerca de Kyle? ¿Te parece atractivo?**

Trent: ¿Kyle? No, a ese cabrón lo voy a cagar.

**Correo de Gary.**

Gary: -revisando- :3

**Paquita: ¿Quien te parece atractivo?**

Gary: Ahm... No lo sé, que me atraiga a mí, nadie. Pero si debo decir quién es atractivo, creo que Gregory, e incluso Christopher. n.n

**Correo de Nicole.**

Nicole: -se aleja de Token y Clyde para poder leer en paz-

**Paquita: ¿Amarias a alguien mas aparte de Token?**

Nicole: Oh, claro que no. No podría.

**Correo de Sharon Marsh.**

Saulo: -Yendo a su casa- Señora Marsh.

Sharon: ¿Sí? ¿Qué desea?

Saulo: -Le entrega una carta- ¿Sabe sobre las preguntas que responde su hijo?

Sharon: Oh, claro que sí.

Saulo: Le han mandado una a usted.

Sharon: Oh, bueno, gracias. -Mira la pregunta-

**VicPin: Como tolera las niñerías de su esposo?**

Sharon: -Suspira- Déjame decirte que ni yo misma lo sé...

**Correo de Chef.**

Saulo: -Se sienta- A ver... Yo atenderé las cosas del Chef por ahora.

**luis carlos: No, no, no, no, el Chef no se había muerto, lo habían reconstruido siendo Darth Chef y seguía con vida. **

Saulo: Niño, el Chef dijo que te calles.

**VicPin: Te extrañamos, viejo.**

Saulo: También dijo que no es viejo.

**Correo de Henrietta.**

Sao: -Yendo con los góticos- Chicos. -Le entrega sus cartas-

Georgie: ... Conformista.

**VicPin: que opinaste de Stan cuando se unió a ustedes por primera vez?**

Henrietta: Creí que tenía potencial... Pero ya no.

**Correo de Ethan (Tall Goth)**

Ethan: -Da una larga cala a su cigarrillo-

**FeriolKenny: Hey! Sos lo mejor -Ronronea- **

Ethan: Conformista.

**¿Como te llevas actualmente con los vampiros? -Le muestra un Edward Cullen- **

Ethan: Esos idiotas no son vampiros, son unos estúpidos conformistas.

**¿Es verdad que Tu Team Goth a dividido su territorio con los del Team Vampire para que no deban encontrarse mas? -Le muestra zonas de la escuela en fotos- **

Ethan: Los "vampiros" ya no están más por aquí.

Dylan: Cierto, ya se extinguieron aquí. -Mueve su flequillo a un lado-

**¿Es verdad que te gusta Henrrieta? -Ojitos de corazon- **

Ethan: El amor es para los conformistas.

Henrietta: Dejen de emparejarnos, imbéciles.

** ¿Sigues con esa onda del Chutulhu? -Miedo- **

Ethan: Tsk, ni lo menciones. No puede hacer lo que nos prometió.

**Correo de Mike Makowski. (Vampire Mike)**

Sao: -Llega asomándose- Hey... Pssssst...

Mike: ?

Sao: -Le entrega una carta y se va-

Mike: ...

**FeriolKenny: Man! ,¿Como hiciste para volver de donde el Team Gothico te envió? -Riendo- **

Mike: Pues la verdad, no fue nada fácil... Fue una experiencia que prefiero olvidar. ._.

**¿ Es verdad que luego de eso ,le tienen un cierto respeto temeroso a Tall Goth? -El también tendría miedo- **

Mike: ¡Claro que sí! e.e Esos tipos son aterradores.

**Escuche por alli que tienes un romance con una de tus Súbditas ,¿es cierto? -Alzando una ceja-**

Mike: Err... No, ya no tengo súbditas...

**¿Es cierto que luego del accidente (que te enviaron a otro lado) al volver y entablar "paz" con los goticos ,tuviste un cierto acercamiento con Red Goth? ,y que actualmente su relacion es "Amor-Odio"? -Babeando-**

Mike: Eww, no. Además, esos tipos no creen en el amor.

**Me gusta tu "Perse" Perse -Copia perse-**

Mike: ... ¿Gracias?

**Correo de Kip Drordy.**

Sao: -Se asoma por la ventana- Pssst, hey, niño.

Kip: -La mira- ? -Metido en su Facebook-

Sao: Aquí tienes. -Le lanza una carta y se va-

**Paquita: ¿Aun no tienes amigos en Facebook? ¿Crees que Kyle es atractivo?**

Kip: Oh, no. Tengo MUCHOS amigos en Facebook, gracias. ¿Kyle? Es un buen chico, pero no creo que sea atractivo...

**Correo de Wendy.**

Wendy: -Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas-

**johana-alicia16: wendy ..tía si a ti te tienen envidia entonces YO soy la madre teresa jajaja , bueno sinceramente si te doy mi opinión para mi si sos égalo si quieres pero para mi que eres peor que kenny así que pa qu lo niegas? No te mientas mamita que ya todos lo saben .l.**

Wendy: -frunce el ceño y rompe la carta- Correo basura.

**SandyP: Discúlpame si alguna vez te insulte, ¿Si? Caí bajo, lo lamento **

Wendy: No te preocupes, lo importante es que lo sientes.

**iSweetBreeze: Wendy! *siente que la aludida le observa* Uhmmm...eh...Hola ¿Aún eres yandere? Como cuando enviaste a una maestra al sol por "coquetear" con Stan. ¿Te gusta el yaoi? *se le olvidó lo que quería preguntar***

Wendy: Claro, nadie se atreve a tocar a mi Stan, NADIE. Y no me gusta el yaoi, o sea, que los homosexuales se amen, no hay problema, pero que lo hagan en privado.

**Paquita: ¿Que opinas hacerca de que Stan dijo que le gusta Kyle?**

Wendy: -frunce el ceño- A Stan no le gusta Kyle, él es MI hombre.

**Correo de Clyde.**

Clyde: -Ya dejó de llorar, pero sigue abrazo a Token-

Token: Uu

**iSweetBreeze: Clyde, mi queridísimo y querido Clyde Donovan...¿Crees que me había olvidado de lo que había dicho? *sonríe perversa* Bueno, ya que tengo nuevamente tu atención...lo que quiero es una grabación de lo que ocurre cuando vas a casa de Stoley a escondidas... *-* Dame una y así Bebe no se enterará de nada, de lo contrario...*ríe***

Clyde: ... -Vuelve a chillas- BEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Token: -Suspira- Otra vez no...

**Correo de Estela.**

Estela: ?

**SandyP: ¿En verdad te gusta Pip?, ¿Qué le encuentras?**

Estela: Es un chico muy amable, todo un caballero inglés.

**Correo de la señora... Señor Garrison.**

Saulo: -Yendo- Maestro, aquí tiene. -Le entrega sus preguntas-

Garrison: ¿Qué carajos? Yo no accedí a esto.

Saulo: Oiga, no es mi culpa

**luis carlos: ¿Por que no ha vuelto a usar al señor Sombrero o al señor Rama? otra pregunta, ¿no se le hizo raro que cuando se "volvió mujer" se había vuelto lesbiana mientras que cuando era hombre le gustaban los hombres? otra pregunta ¿aún sigue triste y resentido de que el señor Esclavo este con Big Gay All?**

Garrison: ¡Niño, ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas! A ver, déjame contestarte... Ninguno de los 2 ha vuelto... ¡Además, no soy alguien dependiente! Y no, no se me hizo raro. Pero tú eres un niño, ¿Qué carajos vas a saber? Y ¿El señor esclavo? ¡Es una puta!

**Correo de Kevin Stoley.**

Kevin: -Metido en su cuarto, vestido de Darth Vader- ?

**luis carlos: ¿Qué dices cuando te emparejan con Clyde, acaso sientes algo asía él?**

Kevin: ¿Clyde? Apenas nos hablamos.

**Correo de Tammy.**

**Coyote Smith: Tammy te sientes mal por haber matado a Kenny? Y gustarías volver a ser novia de él?****  
**

Tammy: Sí, me siento mal. Y sí, me gustaría volver a ser su novia, pero él no quiere.

**Correo de Bradley Biggles.**

Bradley: -Llega de salvar el mundo-

**Coyote Smith: ya encontraste a sus padres verdaderos?**

Bradley: No, pero lo haré algún día. ¡Shablagoo!

**Correo de Shelly.**

Shelly: Ahora estos pendejos vienen a mí...

**luis carlos: ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando tus padres se había divorciado en el episodio en el que Stan miraba todo como una mierda?**

Shelly: Pues no era exactamente feliz, pendejo.

**Correo de Butters.**

Butters: -Tendiendo su cama-

**VicPin: ¿NO QUE HABIAS TERMINADO CON TRENT?! ¡¿Como estuvo eso de que follabas con Trent en tu habitación?! ¿Si sabes que Kenny estaba en tu casa yendo para tu cuarto para una "reconciliación"?**

Butters: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No fue mi culpa, Trent entró a mi cuarto y una cosa pasó a la otra! D: ¡Ay, salchichas! ¡Kennyyyyyyyyyyy! -Se va corriendo-

**Correo de Kyle.**

Kyle: -Se sienta- A ver qué pasa hoy...

**SandyP: Kyle, weon me enoje yo te dije que le gustabas a Stan, ¿Se te bajo el autoestima? A veces creo que buscas llamar la atención… aparte que tomas decisiones tan rápido sin pensar. Solo para llamar la atención de Stan, no sé qué mierda hiciste con Christopher, caíste bajo Kyle, que eres penoso, lo espere de todos menos de ti, te gusta ser centro de mesa. Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos…**

Kyle: Mira, ya sé lo que hice ¿Bien? No necesito que me estén regañando.

**johana-alicia16: Kyle coshita hermosa y sensual me llenas de orgullo no sabes lo feliz q soy..¡ESE ES MI NUEVOS TERRITORIOS! Bueno que tal?como estuvo ? Te gusto? Que tal es crhistopher en la cama?...pa asando de tema . No te aflojes. Puede que Stan ya se haya dado cuenta de lo que siente. Pero aún debes hacerlo pagar .o no?. Deja que sufra un poco más y estará rendido a tus pies. ¡Tu puedes mi amor!**

Kyle: Pues sí, me gustó mucho, y sentí como que me quitaba un gran peso de encima. A ver en qué termina todo esto...

**JigokuTsuki: Awwws Kyle lindurita me alegra que en verdad te hayas buscado a otro con quien ser feliz y sobre Stan que se joda ahora que el sufra tanto como tu sufriste por el, enserio mereces algo mejor y ser menos dependiente de el y por cierto para mi tu mejor atributo es ser pelirrojo y tener ojos verdes son muy sexys como Axel de Kingdom Hearts, de pura casualidad no son parientes? ok no en fin oh tambien dicen que los y las pelirrojos/as son muy "salvajes" en la cama complementando eso con el hecho de que eres geminis y segun dicen que los geminianos son muy cachondos apuesto que has de ser un uke muy ardiente en la cama ;) bueno sin mas me despido, se feliz!**

Kyle: -se sonroja por completo-

**Paquita: Kyle, tu igual le gustas a Stan, pero espera que el te lo diga primero, deja que le crescan un poco mas las pelotas y se te declare de una ves por todas, eres una persona muy atractiva**

Kyle: Gracias... Pero no sé si vaya a hacerlo.

**Dulce Floopy: Kyle, sos un genio! :D Muy bieeen! Te felicito por lo de Christopher e.e Ya te habíamos dicho que Stan gustaba de vos, pero no nos creíste u.u Igual no le digas nada, espera que ya te va a venir a rogar n.n**

Kyle: ... -Suspira- Me odio a mí mismo.

**Lupita: Si Kyle *-* Usa Pantalones Mas Apretados, Mira Toma, pasar espejo muy grande* mirate el trasero, es grande, ¿Verdad?**

Kyle: ¡Dejen mi trasero en paz!

**Coyote Smith: Kyle, te estás cansando de las personas dijeren que eres gay?**

Kyle: mucho. Es un dolor en el culo... Literalmente.

**Correo de Stan.**

Stan: Me quiero morir...

**SandyP: Stan, Sé que es tarde, no te aflijas, Kyle solo lo hace para llamar la atención, le gusta ser centro de mesa (centro de mesa significa que quiere que todos estén alrededor de él), no lo pesques, perdón por insultarte, ojala me perdones, no te aflijas por lo que paso, ¿Ya?, te quiero que estés bien.**

Stan: Bueno... Gracias.

**Paquita: ¿Como te cae Pip?**

Stan: Pip es un tonto.

**Dulce Floopy: Stan, u.u pobre *le da palmadas consoladoras* La verdad, jodete. Ahora vas a tener que enamorar a Kyle si no quieres perderlo. Te lo advertí...pero weno, como no hiciste caso... veremos que tantos nervios sientes ahora ._. Ay, no puedo enojarme con tigo! *lo abraza* Haz lo que te digo que te va a ir bien ;D**

Stan: ... Eso ya no me importa.

**johana-alicia16: Stan..ves yo te dije o no? ibas a perder a kyle y ya casi lo hiciste .si enserio lo quieres LUCHA POR EL aún tienes tiempo sino te aseguró que lo perderás completamente así que es tu decisión..la última ves solo te dije las cosas como muchas lo vemos así que date cuenta. No dejes que te lo quiten si? .te quiero Stan por eso ya no me decepciones. LUCHA STAN LUCHA x3.**

Stan: ... -Piensa- ¿De verdad crees eso?

**AzucarFlor: como se v Kyle con pantalones mas apretados? que opinas del trasero de Kyle? (N/A: No pusiste a quién se lo preguntaste, así que imaginé que a Stan e.e)**

Stan: Se ven bien... Se le ve grande.

**FeriolKenny: -Escupe la coca-cola que bebia por que no esperaba que Lo aceptara- sdfghjkdfghj NO! ,¿que haces aun con la Bitch de Wendy? ,Deberias estar dandole contra el Muro a Kyle partiendolo en 8 como a un queso! **

Stan: ¡TÚ DÉJAME EN PAZ!

**Correo de Sao.**

Sao: -Ya con la cara menos hinchada- -w-

**iSweetBreeze: ¡Sao! Me caes bien c: **

Sao: ¡Yay! ¡Gracias, tú también a mí! -Mira a Saulo- ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Le caigo bien a alguien! *-*

Saulo: Es que no te conoce.

**Holi: Sao apúrate con el fic de la orgia, hazlo lo mas pronto posible D:**

Sao: ¡Lo intento! ¡Pero no puedo escribir, no sé por qué! D:

**Facebook2: Sao, te amo amame :c okno, a que hora sacas los capitulos?**

Sao: No tengo la capacidad de amar humanos...

Saulo: -La abofetea-

Sao: ¡AAAAAYYYYYYYY! ¡YA, PUEJ! DX Bueno, los termino de escribir a media noche... Pero este lo saco temprano porque no lo terminé de escribir ayer. e.e

Saulo: Empieza a hacerlo más temprano, o te meteré tu coñazo...

Sao: ...

* * *

Sao: ¡CORREO GENE- -Recibe otro golpe-

Saulo: Deja de gritar.

Sao: Si seguimos así, voy a morir... -Tirada en el suelo-

**luis carlos: vamos chicas, ¿a quienes consideran los más guapos de la clase que no sea los mencionados? hagan un poco de esfuerzo**

Bebe: Oye, ¿No has entendido? Allí están TODOS los chicos. Sólo debes revisar la lista.

**¿pero que es lo que los demás chicos y chicas pedirían como deseo?, esta es una pregunta para todos, si supieran que solamente les queda un día de vida... ¿Qué es lo que harían en ese último día?**

Cartman: Sigo con mi deseo.

Kenny: Bueno, ojala pudiese conducir un auto nascar... En serio. D:

Bebe: Bueno, quisiera ver cómo es Beberly Hills.

Wendy: Me casaría con Stan.

Stan: ...

Kyle: Podría pedir más tiempo para vivir.

Todos: -Se le quedan mirando-

Kyle: ¿Qué? -No quiere decir realmente lo que quiere-

**Ana: awww Stan y Kyle se gusta, oigan chicos, ¿Por que no se dan un besito para las fans?, bueno, si no quieren declares porfa :c**

Ambos: -Se miran- ...

Wendy: ¡NO!

**Coyote Smith: Stan y Wendy, que harían para parar que las personas digan que eres gay?**

Wendy: Seguimos pensando en eso...

**Como varias personas hicieron pedidos a mi me gustaría que Stan y Wendy hiciesen en la frente de todo mundo XD**

Wendy: ¡Esa es una buena idea!

-Todo el mundo se va, a excepción de Saulo que está sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro. Entonces, Stan y Wendy empiezan a follar en medio de la sala, mientras que Saulo no hace nada-

Saulo: -Cierra su libro y suspira- Bien, ahora que... -Mira a Wendy y a Stan- ! -Le empiezan a dar ganas de vomitar- No... ngh... -Se va corriendo a vomitar- ¡MADRE MÍA, QUE ASCO! ¡POR DIOS, NO! -Sus gritos se oyen por toda la casa-

Kyle: -Deprimido, en su cuarto- ¿Qué tiene?

Sao: -A su lado- Oh, al parecer ya se dio cuenta de que Wendy y Stan follaban en frente de él. Saulo sufre de "Heterofobia", no puede ver a una pareja heterosexual, sólo lesbianas y gays. O sea, no rechaza el amor heterosexual, ha tenido sexo con muchas mujeres y tenido hijos, pero no soporta verlo en otras personas.

Kyle: ... Es un tipo demasiado complicado.

* * *

**¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Rueda por el suelo para celebrar, pero luego se levanta- Bueno, ya e.e**

**¡Pronto es mi cumpleaños! 8D ¿Quién me da un regalo? :B Cumplo el 23 owo~ -El próximo Lunes- Ya, pues XD**

**Dibujos listos:**

**-Carta de Kyle. / konata333**

**- Foto del profesor Caos. - johana-alicia16.**

**- Intercambio de género. - Coyote Smith.**

**- Lista de Kenny para violarlos a todos. - FeriolKenny.**

**-**** Imaginación de Kylie. - lady-pervert-2201**

**Dibujos por hacer:**

**Tweek. - Ataque de epilepsia. - johana-alicia16**

**Pip. - Golpe de Estela. - johana-alicia16.**

**Kenny. - Secuestro de Kyle vestido de Mysterion. - Alice.**

**Craig. - Rescate de los cuyos. - johana-alicia16**

**Butters. - Relaciones sexuales con Trent. - VicPin**

**Kyle. - Ropa más ajustada. - SandyP**

**Dibujos en proceso:**

**Cartman. - Closet. - luis carlos. 0%**

**Butters. - Violación. - johana-alicia16 0%**

**Trent. - La almohada de Butters. - VicPin. 15%**

**Dibujos: www. facebook sanchezmonrroy / media _ set? set = a. 622742114413698. 1073741829. 100000337457786& type = 3 Quitarle los espacios.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sao: -Masticando un chicle- Mein Gott, cómo me duele la espalda...

Saulo: -Aún horrorizado- ...

Sao: ... -Se acerca y lo pokea- Saulo... Saulo...

Saulo: ... -La toma de la cabeza y la lanza lejos, pero sigue sin mover lo demás del cuerpo-

Sao: -Se estampa contra la pared- x.x

Todos: ... -Se va a buscar sus cosas y se van-

**Correo de Stan.**

Stan: -Sintiéndose como una mierda, pero a la vez como un ganador-

**SandyP: Stan, no tienes discreción… como te vas a poner a follar en medio de la sala…**

Stan: Primero que nada, **Coyote Smith** lo pidió, aparte de que Wendy aceptó.

**johana-alicia16stan..noooo tio yo no te escribi un puto unicornio que vino a mi casa y lo escribio*eso es sarcasmo por cierto* claro que si lo escribi y lo seas pe cojudo. Oie ya enserio yo si se que lo lograras pero solo sera si enserio estas dispuesto a QUE TE CRESCAN UN PAR DE HUEVOS Y LUCHA GCRARAJO!.bueno oie tambien deja dee actuar como una puta en celo que si no te das cuenta lastimas y pierdes a kyle te gustaria que te lovhisieran eh? ...okno ya se que ya te lo hisieroj;PERO ACASO TE GUSTO ? Se siente feo no?**

Stan: Sí... Se siente muy feo...

**Dulce Floopy: Stan, DD: Mi vidaaaaaa! No te rindas, todavía estas a tiempo. Lo hizo solo para llamar tu atención, date cuenta! Ve a buscarlo! No te sientas mal, que me haces sentir mal a mi TTwTT Aaa, te doy un consejo: si quieres que Kyle vuelva a ti, deja de follar con Wendy .-.**

Stan: Oye, no dejaré de follar con Wendy sólo por Kyle. Wendy es mi novia, no Kyle. ¿Bien? ¡Que quiera llamar la atención, no me importa!

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: Porque te hacen sentir mal D: -lo abraza- no te voy a decir que te cojas a kyle pero tampoco a wendy XD tu solo haz lo que tu corazon dicte y ya -w- te seguiria diciendo más cosas alentadoras pero no quiero sonar cursi -acaricia el cabello de stan-**

Stan: ... Gracias.

**LuFFy McCormick: *le escurre baba al mirarlo bebiendo de su botella* ¿sabes que te amo?... (?) LOL, mentira, pero después de Kenny y Cartman eres mi favorito :3 ¿bebes por lucir bien, o se ha vuelto costumbre? 2. ¿Pensarías en un futuro sostener una relación con Kyle si Wendy te terminara definitivamente? 3. ¿Piensas que Craig es sexy, independientemente de su odio mutuo? y si es así ¿por qué te molestas en disimular su tensión sexual? D:**

Stan: ...1) No lo hago para lucir bien ni nada, lo necesito para detener mi cinismo. 2) Tal vez... Es lo más seguro. 3) Claro que no. Y no tenemos ninguna tensión sexual.

**Correo de Kyle.**

Kyle: -se sienta y se estira-

**SandyP: Kyle, me caíste mal :c no se, te pones tan pesado cuando estas deprimido, comete un snickers**

Kyle: ¿Ahora promocionas chocolates?

**johana-alicia16: kyle..coshita hermosa y que nadie va adejar en paz a tu trasero osea tu trasero es sensual amoshito..no lo nieges ademas si te soy franca te ya quisiera tener tu trasero..CArajo SOYVUNA PUTA PLANA si no me cees fijate mi facebook y me entenderas a mi y medio mundo que quisiera tener tu culo ..bueno siguiendo con esto..se que no te gusta oir y menos saber de stan y wendy n "eso"..pero entonces ya no pagues con la misma has algo TUS ATRIVUTOS AMOSHITO Y SACALES TODO SU POTENCIAL. solo tienes que sacarles provecho amor x3**

Kyle: Ya no estoy tan interesado en buscar a Stan, así que no importa.

**Dulce Floopy: Kyle, cariño, no te odies. Deberías estar feliz de que Stan te corresponda n.n Espera y ya vas a ver que viene a rogarte :) Y no dejes que Chris te trate como puta! Por mas sexy, violable y bonito que sea ** **

Kyle: No lo dejo, siempre le reclamo. Y si me correspondiera, dejaría a Wendy sin dudarlo.

**LuFFy McCormick: 1. ¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que Stan te dijo "te amo" estando ebrio? ¡¿Por qué no le dijiste "Yo también"?! *llora* 2. ¡Arriba el poder judío! *huye* (?)**

Kyle: Era un niño en ese tiempo, yo no sabía nada.

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: kyle... mi no entender por que no eres sincero con stan y osea christopher dijo que te dio duro contra el muro -fangirleando-**

Kyle: ¡MALDITA SEA CON CHRISTOPHER! -Rojo- Además, Stan debe saberlo...

**Correo de Kenny.**

Kenny: -con hambre- uhm...

**johana-alicia16: jaja kenny YO no voy pa santa..ESO NI JODIENDOjaja santa la vigen ademas si ya te dije que soy casi como CREES QUE SIQUIERA ME DEJN ENTRAR A UN CONVENTO jajaj ahi me lanzan agua vendita pa que me valla jaja OKNO..bueno oie habla con butters sera lo mejor y talves ftambien contigo las cosas lleven tamben a ottras jeje (if you know what i mean) **

Kenny: Bien... Esperemos que las cosas pasen a ese punto~ -Gruñéndole el estómago-

**LuFFy McCormick: 1. TE AMOOOOOO, TEN UNA ARDIENTE NOCHE DE PASIÓN CONMIGO (?) solo por ti deje de ser asexual u.u 2. Entre Stan y Cartman ¿a quién preferirías como novio u/o amante? 3. ¿Por qué tus últimas palabras fueron "dónde está Stan" y no "dónde está Butters/Cartman/Craig, etc", significa que tienes sentimientos románticos por él? *o* 3. ¿Por qué decidiste llamarte Mysterion y elegir el traje que elegiste? 4. Sigo amándote, mira mi sensual apellido *se sonroja* (?)**

Kenny: 1) Wow, estoy transformando vidas. 2) A Cartman, Stan es algo chillón. 3) Porque Butters se la pasaba pegado a mí, yo no quería verlo y no significaba nada para mí. Cartman es un cabrón, Craig no me quiere. Stan casi no hablaba conmigo, y es uno de mis mejores amigos. 4) Porque a las mujeres les gusta el misterio. 4) Lo noté... -Sonríe-

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: TE-AMO! eres mi idolo gracias a ti soy una pervertida y te lo agradesco tanto  
soy una mas que se une a tu legado UvU**

Kenny: -Choca las manos y levanta los brazos, triunfante- ¡VOY A CONSTRUIR TODO UN LEGADO!

**VicPin: **** le dije a Butters que lo atrapaste en su jugada con Trent, él fue a verte, supongo. ¿Ya se reconciliaron o hubo otro inconveniente?**

Kenny: ¿Butters? Pero si no lo he visto... Voy a ver, y aprovechar para comer. -Se va-

**Correo de Craig.**

Craig: -comiendo chorizos pequeños y picantes-

**SandyP: Craig, te amo :c eres el único que no me ha decepcionado**

Craig: ... -Le saca el dedo-

**luis carlos: Craig, aparte de Tweek y Thomas ¿Quién te gustaría? y que no sea tu Cobayo**

Craig: Ya respondí eso, dije que más nadie. No soy como la puta de McCormick.

**johana-alicia16: craig .porque mierda no me perdonas eh?no te he echo nada malo ..no que yo FUE UN SIMPLE COMENTARIO NO SEAS BEBE..a poco vas a llorar por la cantidad de cuy que comi desde lo 3años eh? A poco por eso tambien te vas a enojar.**

Craig: ... -Pone una cara espantosa- Largo.

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: muy mal... no puedes decirle a tweek vibrador... el es un pequeño cuyo asustado y punto.**

Craig: No me importa, es Tweek.

**LuFFy McCormick: ¿Si Stan admite no odiarte tanto considerarías hacerte su amigo? 2. Amo a Stripe..., déjame cuidarlo un día, soy buena con los animales.**

Craig: 1) No. 2) Tampoco.

**Kitty H.R: l. Hola .l. :3 Por que le pusiste Lines? .-. Mejor Blurred Lines para que este a la moda e.e (Hey, hey, hey!) **

Craig: Le puse Lines porque sí, porque me salió de los huevos.

**Correo de Christopher.**

Christopher: -comiendo los mismos chorizos que Craig, ya que se los encontró en la nevera- uhm...

**SandyP: Christophe, entonces, ¿Solo utilizas a Kyle por sexo? Si es así, en el futuro nadie te va a querer **

Christopher: ¿Crees que me importa?

**johana-alicia16: crhistoper. Sigo diciendo que MI kyle no es ninguna bitch. Y si lo fuera bueno seria solo mia tonces x3 por cierto como es kyle en la cama? Que tal te lo pasaste?que mas te gusto? Jaja cuenta con detalles. Te mando kissesitos ;****tdos pa ti**

Christopher: Es bastante bueno, como la perra que es. Te diré que tiene un culo bastante abierto y hace unas mamadas increíbles.

**Dulce Floopy: Chris! Nyaaa, hace mucho que no te hablo T.T De quien gustas? Por favor di lo que espero escuchar... -w- jajaajaj Que onda con Kyle? Lo vas a ayudar a poner celoso a Stan o solo te estas abusando? ._. Es bueno en la cama? OwO **

Christopher: No me gusta nadie. Y no lo estoy ayudando, sólo estoy teniendo sexo con él, y sí, es bueno, porque es una perra.

**Correo de Damián.**

Damián: Terminemos con esta mierda.

**SandyP: Damien, no lo has dicho, pero se que te crees eso .l. como te odio **

Damián: Yo también te detesto, zorra.

**luis carlos: no te da... como decirlo... tristeza de que no tengas mamá como las demás personas? y no cuenta que digas que tu padre hace de madre también por haberte sacado de un huevo**

Damián: Soy el jodido anticristo, no me hace falta una puta madre.

**Kitty H.R: ****ok, una polla en llamas esta que arde :nomedigas: Por cierto, TE AMO, yo tambien te espio por las noches, pero no con camaras... Los mayas no necesitamos camaras ewe... Y la question... Que opinas del Damstophe? O el Chrimien? La misma cosa, pero prefiero Damstophe porque se escucha mas lendo... Por cierto, le pondre Damien a mi hijo:3... Damien Pancrasio e.e**

Damián: Opino que las mujeres que tengan húmedos sus coños vayan a fantasear con otra mierda. Y no me importa que jodido nombre le pondrás a tu estúpido hijo.

**Dulce Floopy: Damien, Hola . jajaja Tiene razón, todos dicen "me folle a un maestro, puta, etc." pero viene uno y dice "yo me folle al anticristo!" y los hace mierda a todos jajaja Lo consideras, al menos? :3 Si hicieras un trío homosexual, con quien lo harías? -w-**

Damián: No, no lo considero. Y el trío lo haría con los hermanos Broflovski.

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: quiero saber tu opinión SI tuvieras hermanos más sadicos y crueles que tú? -se le olvido que coños iba a preguntar-**

Damián: Los mataría, para yo ser el único.

**Correo de Cartman.**

Cartman: -demasiado tranquilo- ...

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: me caes mal :C y no me insultes por que aqui esta mi defensora -detras de ella hay una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel con una motosierra ensangrentada-**

Cartman: -la ignora-

**LuFFy McCormick: , 1. Tío, eres la razón principal por la que me gusta la serie, ¡te admiro! aunque seas racista. ¿Es cierto que Kenny es tu mejor amigo por siempre? :3 y de ser así, ¿cómo te sentiste realmente con su "muerte definitiva"? 2. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió el brillante plan de venganza contra Scott, lo volverías a enfrentar de ser necesario? 3. ¿Considerarías tener sexo con Kenny? apoyo el Kenneric X'DD**

Cartman: 1) Lo sé, soy genial. La seria no sería nada sin mí. ¿Kenny? Nah, Kenny no es mi mejor amigo, sólo uso ese título para mi provecho, no me importó realmente cuando murió. 2) Pues verás, yo soy un genio, siempre tengo esos planes en mente. Y claro que lo enfrentaría, que venga ese puto. ¿Kenny? Iagh, no. No soy un marica.

**Correo de Wendy.**

**Kitty H.R: la verdad que tengo sentimientos encontrados por ti(?) Un lado me grita "PUTAAAAAAAAAAA!" pero el otro me dice "Neh, es buena persona:33" y la verdad que el lado de la buena persona gana._. Ashi que... Con respecto a todo esto... Cual es el nivel de radiacion solar? Okno.-. Que opinas del Bendy? :3**

Wendy: ¿El Bendy? Que es algo asqueroso, o sea, Bebe y yo sólo somos amigas. Mira que hay gente enferma...

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: ...estoy decepcionada de ti D': ya no se a quien apoyar si a kyle, stan o a ti... te creia mi heroina cuando te defendiste del culo gordo de cartman pero no puede ser que tu no puedas ser mi heroina en tu propio corazón osea que te paso? D': -ver esa pelicula cursi le ha afectado-**

Wendy: ... ¿De qué estás hablando? Soy la misma de siempre, es sólo que no quiero que me quiten a mi hombre.

**LuFFy McCormick: ¡Chica, no sabes como te admiro! eres mi personaje femenino favorito y apoyo todo lo que tú, arriba el feminismo (?) 2. Yo sé que amas a Cartman muy en el fondo ;u; ¿existe la posibilidad de que salgan en un futuro?**

Wendy: 1) Gracias~ Las mujeres debemos estar unidas. :3 2) Eeewww, no.

**Correo de Pip.**

**SandyP: Pip, Yo se que en el fondo de tu corazón sientes mucha rabia….**

Pip: -Con una carita inocente- ... :3

**Correo de Butters.**

Butters: ...

**VicPin: ¿encuentras atractivo a Kyle?**

Butters: ¿A Kyle? ahm... Creo que no.

**LuFFy McCormick: 1. Eres taaaaaan lindo, pero a veces me desespera tu actitud D: ¿tienes planes para revelar tu verdadero potencial en un futuro? 2. ¿No te cansas de ser castigado siempre? podrías ser el "incastigable" de nuevo...**

Butters: 1) ¿A qué te refieres? D: 2) Bueno, sí... P-pero no quiero volver a ser un vampiro, no tengo nada que comer... DX

**Correo de Gregory.**

Gregory: -suspira- Estoy aburrido de esto...

**Dulce Floopy: Gregory, Awww te despeine, soy un amor x3 La idea es llamar su atención! Mira... Gary dijo que eras atractivo e.e Dios! Me mate de risa con lo de Kenny xDD Para algo existe el forro ;) No estas siendo inmaduro, le estas pagando con misma moneda jeje See, Pip sabe como suelo ser jeje x3 Me abuse, perdón u.u Podría hacerlo de vuelta...? n.n Daleeeeee, asi lo ponemos celoso :)**

Gregory: -arquea una ceja- ¿Hablas en serio? No tocaría una fruta podrida ni aunque tuviese guantes. -Se refiere a Kenny- Y sí es inmaduro, ¿Pagarle con la misma moneda? Ni que él fuese consciente de lo que pasa. Ahora déjame en paz.

**Correo de Bridon.**

Bridon: No creí que estaría aquí...

**luis carlos: Bridón ¿tu padre no te ha vuelto a obligar a bailar y cantar? **

Bridon: Bueno, sí, a veces, pero ya no tanto como antes.

**Correo de Carol McCormick.**

**VicPin: ¿como se lleva con su esposo?**

Carol: -Arrastrando a un ebrio Stuard- ¿Cómo crees tú?

**Correo de Linda Stoch.**

**VicPin: ¿No cree usted que sus castigos hacia Butters son excesivos? ¿Y es cierto que usted sabe que su hijo sufrió abusos sexuales por parte de algunos parientes suyos?**

Linda: Oh, no querida. Hay que tenerlo controlado, y... ¿Abusos sexuales contra mi Butters...? -Música dramática de South Park- ...

**Correo de Jimmy**.

Jimmy: -preparando una rutina-

**VicPin: ¿como va todo? ¿Recibes algún tratamiento para tus piernas?**

Jimmy: P-p-pues muy bi-bi-bien. ¿Tratamiento? No real-re-real-re-realmente.

**Correo de Timmy.**

**VicPin: **** ¡Hola! ¿Como estas?**

Timmy: ¡TEME!

**Correo de... Cthullu.**

Sao: -Caminando- A veces odio a estos malditos fans... -Se acerca- ¡OIGA! ¡MISTAR!

Cthullu: -Me mira con odio-

Sao: ¡Aquí le traje algo! -Se para sobre puntitas para pasarle las preguntas, como si fuese a alcanzar-

Cthullu: ... -Toma las cartas y ve-

Sao: -Huye-

**luis carlos: ¿por que ayudabas al culón de Cartman con sus pendejadas? ¿y como te sentiste cuando Mint Berry Crunch te pateo el trasero? **

****Cthullu: -Ruge-

**Correo de Clyde.**

Clyde: -Aún abrazado a Token, superando su depresión- sniff...

**LuFFy McCormick: Entre Token y Bebe, ¿a quién escoges como pareja?**

Clyde: -vuelve a llorar- ¡OH, BEBEEEEEEEE! ¡TE EXTRAÑO TANTO!

Token: -Mira a Nicole con cara de desesperación-

Nicole: -Encoge los hombros y no hace nada porque Clyde le da penita-

Clyde: ¡UWAAAAAAAAAH! -Suelta a Token y se va al baño a lavarse la cara- La verdad... A Token... De verdad me siento deprimido con lo de Bebe, pero así puedo aprovechar de pasar tiempo con él...

**Correo de Trent.**

**VicPin: ¿Por que tuviste sexo con Butters si supuestamente ya no quieres saber nada de el? ¿Es cierto que saliste bajo palabra? ¿Como inicio todo ese romance con Butters? ¿Cual es tu videojuego favorito, si es que tienes? **

****Trent: Oye, sólo quería sexo y ya. Y sí, salí bajo palabra, por eso no le puedo hacer nada a esos cabrones. ¿Cómo comenzó todo? ¿Recuerdas cuando lo "golpeé"? No lo hice, lo violé. (N/A: Si escuchas bien, y tomas las cosas con otro sentido, ya verás... xD) Y no jugamos vídeo juegos en la cárcel.

**Correo de Bebe.**

**luis carlos: (escupo la Pony Malta que estaba tomando) ¡¿BEBE LO HIZO CON BRADLEY BIGGLE?! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿No te da vergüenza haberle puesto los cachos a Clyde?! **

Bebe: ¡Oye, no es como si hubiese estado con Clyde en ese momento! ¡No eramos novios en ese entonces! Y todo pasó en momentos de borrachera... Y desesperación...

**Correo de los góticos.**

Dylan: ¿Cómo nos metimos en esto? -Sacude su flequillo-

Henrietta: Es bastante molesto.

**luis carlos: ¿ustedes siempre han sido góticos? ¿Oh antes eran personas felices?**

Todos: Siempre fuimos así.

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: georgie... ¿sabias que la gente te empareja con ike y que te ponen de uke? -curiosidad-**

Georgie: -Frunce el ceño- Malditos conformistas.

**henrietta: me caes bien de manera no conformista**

Henrietta: No me importa.

**dylan: me gusta tu cabello.**

Dylan: -Lo sacude-

**ethan: tu tambien me caes bien de manera no conformista XD**

Ethan: Blegh.

**LuFFy McCormick: Para Dylan (Red Goth), 1. ¿piensas que Stan es sexy, saldrías con él si volviera a ser gótico? (no digas "el amor es para conformistas") 2. ¿Sabías que luces muy sexy al mover tu cabello? *o***

Dylan: No, no saldría con él, no soy un maricón. Y no me interesa lucir sexy, eso es para conformistas. -Sacude su cabello-

**Correo de los... ¿Gnomos?**

Sao: -Yendo por las alcantarillas- Joder, en tiempos como estos, hace mucha falta Saulo...

Gnomo: ¡Oye, qué haces tú aquí!

Sao: Nada, vengo a dar esto e.e -Da la pregunta-

**luis carlos: ¿Cuál es el paso 2?**

Gnomo: -Presenta la gráfica- Verás, es esto. Paso 1) Robamos los calzones. Paso 2) ? Paso 3) Dinero.

Sao: ...

**Correo de Sao.**

Sao: -Se sienta al lado de Saulo- Fiush...

Saulo: ...

**johana-alicia16: linda x3 tu cumple cae el23? Asu jeje justo cuando me toca la u entrevista pa entrar en la universida..jaja deseamae suerte por favor..po cieto muy bueno sigo creyyendo que eres genial y muy divertida jaja graciaa por ser mi amiga y aguantar por cieto mis quejas por face..GRACHIAS SAO ERES UJA GRAN PERSONA x3 Te felicito. Y te deseo muchos exitos.**

Sao: Una vez, el día de mi cumpleaños, inicié las clases... Siempre he dicho que es una fecha de maldiciones... Meh. ¡Suerte, cariño! o3o Y yo aguanto quejas de todos, no te preocupes, soy psicóloga (?) -3- Y gracias *-*

**Kitty H.R: Llegue tarde lo se TnT Pero mejor tarde que nunca e.e Espero el proximo capi y los links o mejor me das tu nombre en Deviant para buscarte:33  
**

****Sao: Mi nombre en Deviantart es igual, Sao801 :3

**Dulce Floopy: Aaas, por cierto! Vi tus dibujos, estan HERMOSISIMOOOOSSS! Me encantaron *O* Mi favorito es el del cambio de sexo x333 Dat ass... owo**

Sao: Graciaaas *-* Y sí, bueno, Kyle es famoso por tener un culote (?) Le pedí ayuda a los chicos para diseñar a las mujeres, ese es el diseño de Kenny. -w-

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: me encantan tus fanfics C: no sabes cuanto te admiro UvU**

Sao: ASKJHDKAJSHAKHSF -Se le sube demasiado el ego-

**Coyote Smith: Gracias por habieren respondido mis preguntas :)  
Y fue muy gracioso lo que pasó con Saulo XD**

Sao: De nada~ :3 y lo de Saulo... -Lo mira-

Saulo: -Aún en medio de trauma- ...

**luis carlos: ¡felicidades, has llegado a superar los 100 reviews! creo que este 23 te tendré un regalo sorpresa ;D**

****Sao: ¡YAY! *-*

* * *

Butters: -Llegando con Kenny- ¡Kenny! D:

Kenny: ¿Butters?

Butters: ¡Kenny, de verdad lo siento! ¡Lo de Trent no fue mi intención, él entró a mi cuarto y...!

Kenny: Butters... Mejor invítame a comer y después hablamos.

* * *

Sao: Correo general~

**Kitty H.R: güeno... Para Kenny, Damien y Craig... *CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAN!* Que creen del estupido y sensual capitulo en el fic "Drabbles de Parejas Crack" (creo que es ese._.) de Dayerina(Yeriss, pero yo le dire Dayerina hasta que la muerte o la falla de internet nos separe(?) porque asi la conoci e.e **

Kenny: A mí me gustó -w-

Craig: ... -Saca el dedo-

Damián: Es una de las principales razones por la cual la odio.

**LuFFy McCormick: Wendy/Stan/Kyle, ¿consideran la posibilidad de un trío, solo para convencer a los fans? XDDDD**

Wendy y Kyle: -Se miran con odio/repugnancia disimulado- ¡NUNCA!

Stan: ...

Saulo: -Reacciona al escuchar la voz de Wendy- ... ¡TÚ, PUTA! -Se levanta, y la agarra de la camisa, levantándola a su nivel- ¡TE VOY A CAGAR POR HACERME VER ESA PUTA MIERDA!

Todos: !

Saulo: -Le sonríe- ¿Quieres igualdad de sexos...? Yo te la daré... -Se la lleva arrastrando-

Todos: ...

Sao: Y se murió...

* * *

**Perdonad si me faltó algo .3. son MUCHAS preguntas D: y a veces se me va una que otra, ¿Podrían ordenarlas, por favor? n.n (Varios me las hacen ordenadamente, pero otros lo hacen corrido e.e)**

**Dibujos listos:**

**-Carta de Kyle. / konata333**

**- Foto del profesor Caos. - johana-alicia16.**

**- Intercambio de género. - Coyote Smith.**

**- Lista de Kenny para violarlos a todos. - FeriolKenny.**

**-**** Imaginación de Kylie. - lady-pervert-2201**

**Dibujos por hacer:**

**Tweek. - Ataque de epilepsia. - johana-alicia16**

**Pip. - Golpe de Estela. - johana-alicia16.**

**Kenny. - Secuestro de Kyle vestido de Mysterion. - Alice.**

**Craig. - Rescate de los cuyos. - johana-alicia16**

**Butters. - Relaciones sexuales con Trent. - VicPin**

**Kyle. - Ropa más ajustada. - SandyP**

**Dibujos en proceso:**

**Cartman. - Closet. - luis carlos. 0%**

**Butters. - Violación. - johana-alicia16 0%**

**Trent. - La almohada de Butters. - VicPin. 15%**

**Dibujos: www. facebook sanchezmonrroy / media _ set? set = a. 622742114413698. 1073741829. 100000337457786& type = 3 Quitarle los espacios.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sao: -Dormida- ...

Kenny: ... -Toma las preguntas de forma despacia y se le las entrega a los demás- Parece que está cansada... ¿Dónde está Wendy?

Craig: No ha venido desde que se la llevó Saulo.

Kenny: ... ¿Se la habrá violado?

Craig: No lo sé, Sao dijo que él solía ser una persona que tiene sexo con el pan o algo así...

Kenny: ...

**Correo de Kenny.**

Kenny: -Se sienta- Bueno, después le preguntaré si es verdad que tiene sexo con los panes.

**Kitty H.R: Hola:3 Yo sabia que ese capitulo te gustaria ewe Pero da detalles... Que sentiste desde el fondo de tu corazon? XD Ah, y te amo! Tambien soy de tu legado ewe Creo que no hay nadie a quien le caigas mal, es imposible._. Y en que pagina ves porno? Petardas, Redwap o PornTube? ... Que? La gente escribe cosas en los pupitres... Ah y te has leido 50 Sombras de Grey? e.e Podrias hacer de Christian owo**

Kenny: Que bien, mi legado está creciendo cada vez más... Bueno, ¿Internet? No tengo computadora, y en los cibers no puedo, bloquean las malditas páginas. ¿50 sombras de Grey? No me gustan los libros, además de que me dijeron que era MUY malo...

**deluzePotter1: Hola, soy tu GRAN FAN, SOY GRAN FAN DE MYSTERION, la voz de Mysterion es orgasmica, cantas como un angel y no sabes cuantas cosas mas que decirte a ti y lo digo en el modo pervertido-se ruboriza- la pregunta es... ¿que actor luce mas como tu?-se ruboriza por todo el rostro-. Gracias.**

Kenny: Que linda~ owo Pues, ¿un actor? No lo sé, creo que Mike Vogel -w-

**Correo de Craig.**

Craig: ¿Por qué cojones aquí huele tanto a humo?

**SandyP: Craig, eres hermozo con z porque eres especial *-***

Craig: Creo que tú también lo eres... Pero no de la manera halagadora.

**Kitty H.R: a ti todo te sale de los huevos... Fijate que puedes tener una fuga o algo... Y a mi los hamsters se me mueren en una semana... A ti esos cobayos te duran años! (claro puede ser porque no tengas gato e.e) Como haces para que no mueran de cancer? D: (RIP Bolita)**

Craig: -Frunce el ceño- Pues deja de tener hamsters si se te mueren rápido. Además, sólo debes llevarlo a hacerle un chequeo. -Ya sabiendo que es una mala ama-

**Correo de Damián.**

Damián: -Comiendo-

**SandyP: ¡DAMIEN! ¡NO ME DIGAS ZORRA PUTO! ¡EGOCENTRICO TE ODIO :C MUERETE! KDFGJFRÑG :C igual te quiero :c ¡PERO ME DIJISTE ZORRA! Argdfjerpg .l. **

Damián: ... No entiendo a las mujeres...

**Amiga de SandyP: Sandy weon cálmate, Damien, perdón, a veces es un poquito loquilla, ¿Has tenido sexo con hombres? ¿Qué tipo de torturas le realizas a Pip?, ¿Son sexuales?**

Damián: ¿Sexo con hombres? Creo que sí, tal vez con Incubus. Pues torturas feas, y no, no son sexuales. Lo más sexual que he hecho con él es agarrarle una pierna.

**Kitty H.R: tienes una obsecion con los coños humedos, mijo... Tal vez como no tuviste madre te caen mal... O sho no se... Es mi madre la psicologa... Y DulceFlooppy tiene completa razon! Uno puede decir que se tiro al tio del abogado del secretario del primo de Obama que si llega alguien diciendo que se tiro al AntiCristo le gana a todos e.e De hecho eso mismo dije yo en un fic mio... Me siento plagiada._. Ah y escucha "Cumbia Metalera de Los Querubines Negros del Molocotongo" y me dices que te parece e.e XDD**

Damián: Tsk... -Empieza a verlo- ... Que humor tan malo... -Mientras lo mira- No... Por favor, no... No, en serio... No, de verdad, esto... -Suspira- No, ¿Por qué? ¡POR QUÉ! ¡Alguien debería destruir a estos malditos mortales! -Lanza la lapto contra la pared y la destruye-

**IGenne: Damien, ¿Alguna vez viste a tu padre y a Saddam Hussein teniendo...ya sabes..."eso"? Y si los viste ¿Que tan desagradable fue tu reacción? ¡Saludos! Creo...**

Damián: Los ha visto todo el maldito infierno, y no me importa. Es una mierda.

**Correo de Christopher.**

Christopher: -Fumándose unos cigarrillos-

**SandyP: Christophe, me encanta tu desinterés, eres tan sensual, me mojas :$ que eres sexy, ¿Quién tomo la iniciativa para tener sexo, Kyle o tu?**

Christopher: ... ¿Quién es Kyle? -Mira a Gregory-

Gregory: -suspira- Kyle, el judío, el pelirrojo que con el que tuviste sexo.

Christopher: Oh... Pues ambos. Él me pidió sexo, pero yo lo inicié.

**Amiga de SandyP: Deja de decirle perra a Kyle :c, puto te amo**

Christopher: No le dejaré de decir que es una Beetch, porque lo es.

**Kitty H.R: no recuerdo quien te lo dijo... Pero Del'Horno es un apellido bien goneto ewe Y bueno... Todos le preguntan a Damien... Pero con el no se puede dialogar sin tocar el tema de coños humedos u.u Asi que tu... Que crees del Damstophe? ewe Y no me contestes que no es real! Yo se eso! Pero supongamos por un momento como personas maduras que si existe y es real y la vara... Como te sentirias de decir "Me folle al AntiCristo"? Se lo contarias a todos? Lo guardarias en secreto? Como se lo harias? ewe Tengo problemas, lo se u.u Pero si me constestas todo no te molesto mas y te doy cigarros alemanes de primera calidad *saca unos cigarros marca Kurrestinskeng***

Christopher: -Mira a Gregory- ¿Por qué existe esta gente?

Gregory: Es el tipo de gente que invoca este tipo de cosas.

Christopher: No, no me gusta "Damien", es una mierda. ¿Por qué me sentiría atraído hacia él? Y no lo tendría que presumir, es algo tonto, pero tampoco sería algo que fuese secreto. -Se guarda los cigarrillos-

**Correo de Gregory.**

**Kitty H.R: Hola._./ Tengo la cancion de La Resistance en mi cel :'3 Cada vez que la escucho quiero bailar x3 Si te gusta El Francesito... Violatelo y sha! Todos viviran felices 4evah e3e**

Gregory: -Se aleja de Christopher y va a otro cuarto- Mira, yo no soy el tipo de muchacho que va y "viola" ¿Bien? Y no, no hay un felices para siempre. Así de simple.

**Correo de Pip y Estela.**

Pip: -Tomando el te con Estela- :3

Estela: ...

**SandyP: Pip, mi amiga sabía que en el fondo de tu corazón había odio :3**

Pip: ...? :3

**Amiga de SandyP: ¿Te cortarías el pelo? **

Pip: Claro, tengo un periodo para cortármelo. n.n

**SandyP: Estela, ¿Aun piensas que no tienes corazón? Eres un amor de persona :$**

Estela: Bueno, Pip me ha mostrado que sí tengo corazón, así que ya no lo pienso.

Pip: -sonriendo feliz-

**Correo de Cartman.**

Cartman: Hoy la casa está vacía...

**Kitty H.R: Oye, te amo, eres uno de mis favoritos:3 La serie no seria nada sin ti ewe Asi que Kenny no es tu mejor amigo?! D: Entonces... A quien consideras como tu mejor amigo? Y te sigue gustando Lady Gaga? Viste Applause?! *0* *baila* **

Cartman: ¿Mi mejor amigo? No tengo, todos son unos cabrones manipulables, sólo eso. Y sí, ¡Estuvo genial!

**Correo de Tweek.**

**Kitty H.R: Oh Dios! El mundo depende de ti, Tweek! Los gnomos planean conquistar el mundo y tu eres el unico que puede detenerlos! TWEEK, CONFIAMOS EN TI! Tienes que ser el jefe de una organizacion para atraparlos! EL MUNDO ESTA EN TUS MANOS...**

Tweek: ¡OH, DIOS NO! ¡NO OTRA VEZ1 ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -Se trata de calmar- Ve a tu lugar feliz... ¡VE A TU LUGAR FELIZ!

**Correo de Timmy.**

**Kitty H.R: TEMEH! TEMEH TEMEH! TEMEEEEEEEH TEEEMEH! TE- TEMEH:)**

Timmy ¡TEMEH!

**Correo de Butters.**

Butters: -jugando- Loo loo loo~ :3

**Amiga de SandyP: Butters, ¿Entonces Kyle es feo? :c **

Butters: Oh, nunca dije eso. D: La verdad, puede ser atractivo, pero no para mí.

* * *

Saulo: -Llegando-

Sao: ZzZzZzZz...

Saulo: -la mira mal y la patea-

Sao: ! -Se cae y se estampa la cara contra la pared, quedando inconsciente-

Saulo: Coño. -Se va a llevar las cartas que faltan-

**Correo de Kip Drordy.**

Saulo: -Se asoma por la ventana y le tira la carta-

Kip: ? ¿Otra vez? -Toma la carta-

**Paquita: Kip Drordy, ¿entonces crees que Kyle es feo?**

Kip: Oh, yo nunca dije eso. Sólo dije que no es mi tipo.

**Correo de Sheila Broflosvki.**

Saulo: -Toca la puerta-

Sheila: ? -Abre- Buenas, ¿En qué le puedo servir?

Saulo: Señora, aquí le mandan. Yo no soy responsable de esta carta, sólo venga a entregarla. -Se va-

Sheila: ? -La abre-

**Paquita: Sra Brovlosky que opina que su hijo sea gay y que christophe le aya dado por detrás?**

Sheila: ¡¿QUÉ QUÉ QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?! -Se desmaya-

**Correo de Betsy Donovan.**

**luis carlos: Betsy ¿Qué se sintió morir de la forma en como murió? **

Saulo: -mirando la carta- ... Hijo, no voy a entregar esto por 2 simple razones. Una, no se la puedo entregar, dos, te estoy ahorrando una buena humillación...

**Correo de Kyle.**

Kyle: -Acomodando su cuarto- Ah...

**SandyP: Kyle, weon que eres pesado, ¿Perdón ya? Es que me decepcionaste un poco y por eso me enoje, pero intento e intento no quererte y todavía te quiero :c, ¿Cómo te siente ahora? Sube el ánimo :) (y no, no promociono chocolates lindo :3)**

Kyle: ... Me siento un poco mejor.

**Amiga de SandyP: Butters y Kip Drordy dijieron que no eras atractivo :c, ¿los mato?**

Kyle: Claro que no, ¿Por qué?

**johana-alicia16: kyleee..porque?poque ya no estas interesado en stan? Que pasho? No que te gustava?que cambio amoshito?..cambiando de tema..jeje kyle ya lo se ya me lo dijo jeje a ti tte gusta la coshinada nooo? Jajajaja okno...pero el dice que eres bueno en la cama:3..y dime como es el?como es crhistoper en la cama? Quiero detalles x3**

Kyle: No lo sé, sólo me cansé de esperar, sólo eso. -Frunce el ceño- Oye, ¿Qué diablos? No tengo por qué contar mi vida sexual.

**Alice: Kyle, harias role play con Kenny disfrazado de Mysterion para tener sexo como tus padres? OuO y eso de los pelirrojos me dejo shockeada... .3. sera verdad? Quizas deba preguntarselo a Mole ewe **

Kyle: ... No, no tendría sexo con Kenny disfrazado de Mysterion.

**Correo de Stan.**

Stan: ¿Dónde estará Wendy...?

**johana-alicia16: stan... si tu dices que se fsiente feo..entonces? Acaso a ti tambien te gusta eso de pagar con la misma moneda? Nooo tio eso no esta es mejor solo pasar eso por alto(asi como haces siempre con wendy)y si tambien te soy sincera mucho de lo que dices no tiene sentido primeroo drices que te gusta kyle pero luego simplemente te contradices..ya siendo franca no jodas y decidete de una puta vez que ya me tienes jodida.**

Stan: Mira, me decido cuando yo quiera. No tengo por qué escucharlas.

**Alice: Que se siente tener sexo con Kyle?...ohhh espera se canso de ti y te dejo, lo mereces ahora sufre por ello y folla a Wendy pretendiendo que es Kyle por que nunca lo tendras buajajaja Pd: no te odio pero te lo mereces -3-**

Stan: ... -Se deprime un poco-

**Correo de Scott Ternoman.**

Saulo: -se asoma- Psssssssst. -Le tira la carta y se va-

Scott: ¿Qué carajos...? -Lee una nota que dice "sólo contesta"-

**luis carlos: ¿aún quieres volver a cobrarle venganza a Cartman? ¿y como lo harías? **

Scott: Claro que volveré a cobrar venganza, y no lo diré, tú podrías ser un espía del gordo.

* * *

Saulo: -Llega y se sienta- ... -Mira a Sao y la patea-

Sao: ¡YAY! -Despierta- ¿Qué cojones...? Saulo, tengo sueño, hoy me fui temprano a sacarme el RIF... Y estoy cansada...

Saulo: Me importa una mierda, atiende tu cagada.

Sao: Joooooo...

**Correo de Sao.**

**Kitty H.R: tu nombre se pronuncia como la peli Saw ._. Eso no es del señorrr e.e Dime... Tu pareja y categoria favorita de SP? :3**

Sao: ¿Qué señor? D:

Saulo: Sólo responde, coño.

Sao: Bueno, me gusta mucho el humor... Y creo que el romance, a pesar de que no soy romántica :3 -Incapaz de sostener una relación, debido a la falta de detalles, lo sabe y aún no ha tenido ninguna relación. ¿Y pareja? o3o no sé, nunca me canso de leer Style. owo

**Alice: ;A; me vas a hacer un dibujo, soy tan feliz te quiero por eso ;A;)/**

Sao: -Revisa la lista- ... Oh, sí. El de Mysterion, es que no me pude resistir a esa escena en mi cabeza...

**Correo de ... ¿Saulo?**

Saulo: -Arquea una ceja-

Sao: ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TENGAS UNA CARTA?!

Saulo: Porque no soy tan insoportable como tú.

**Kitty H.R: regalame tu chiva! Yo la quiero:33 Por cierto, me encantas, hombre alto de cabellos revoltosos y una chiva:'3**

Saulo: Claro. -Le da el dibujo de un chivo hembra- Aquí tienes, es mi chiva. La dibujé a duras penas, porque no puedo doblar los dedos. Disfrútala.

Sao: ...

* * *

Sao: Corre... -Bosteza- Correo general... -Mira a Saulo- Dalo tú, yo me largo a dormir... -Se va-

**Kitty H.R: Queridos Mijos/as: por que les cae mal Pip? :c El no les ha hecho nada! Yo se que aveces cae mal porque es bastante nerd, gilipollas, etc...(?) Pero es buena persona:3 Y por ahi dicen que es sadomaso... Le gusta que le den con el extintor ewe (?! tan polemica XD) **

Pip: D: ?!

Todos: ...

Saulo: Ahora has hecho que lo odien más.

**luis carlos: ni Cthullu, ni los gnomos dieron una verdadera respuesta, el primero solamente se limito a rugir molesto, ¿es que aún esta resentido por lo que paso hace tantos años? **

Saulo: Niño, si los gnomos te respondieron así es porque ellos no saben. Y Cthullu no habla, coño.

**¿a quienes consideran el más fuerte físicamente? no vale decir Shelli porque es mayor, ni a Trent, Mark o Josh porque están en la cárcel, ni Damien no Bradley Biggle porque tienen poderes sobrenaturales. **

Saulo: ... Es como preguntar quienes son negros en South Park, que no sea la familia de Token, ni Token, ni el Chef o su familia.

**aparte de Cartman, ¿a quien consideran el mas gordo de todos? que no sea Clyde.**

Saulo: -Facepalm- ¿Sabes? No me molestaré en poner tu penúltima pregunta, porque es igual a todas. Descartas a los más obvios para que te digan los que no son para esa categoría.

**¿Cómo creen que se verían todos ustedes siendo ya adultos?**

Cartman: Seré un dictador, no hay duda.

Stan: Espero tener una vida normal, con un empleo estable, pero emocionante.

Kenny: Estaré rodeado de tetas.

Kyle: Posiblemente sea un exitoso abogado, puede que mejor que mi papá.

Damián: Gobernaré el infierno.

Bebe: Siendo una mujer envidiable~

Nicole: Casada con Token. :3

Craig: En mi casa, en paz, con mis cuyos.

Saulo: Éste terminará siendo el loco de los cuyos.

Todos: -Miran a Saulo-

Saulo: ... ¿Qué?

Kenny: ¿Tú no vas a contestar?

Saulo: Tsk, niño, yo ya soy adulto, tengo familia y empleo.

Todos: Ooooh...

**johana-alicia16: prregunta grupalashea pa todos...(no me digas)..okey ammm imagino que ustedes a su edad y por INFORTUNIOS Y JODDERAS DE LA VIDA hayas ustedes escuchado a sus padres en sus momentos dee...ya saen.."su hors feliz";su "ritual de desaogo" suu "canchis canchis"bueno ustedees saben (para aquellos inocentes cofcofbutterscofcof hablo de sexo) ..diganme como que hacen en esos momentos?que estrategias enplean para no oir,nada?Cuentenme sus experiencias TODOS.  
Okey eso es todo por hoy..kisessitos pa todos :******

Damián: A mí no me importa.

Kenny: Yo salgo de la casa.

Craig: Me tapo con la almohada.

Kyle: Hago lo mismo. e.e

Stan: Mi cuarto está más alejado, no se escucha nada.

Todos: Suertudo.

* * *

**Sí, ahm... Esto está más corto, lo sé, pero no se recibió casi reviews. ._. Intentaré terminar los dibujos D: y he notado que varios reviews "atrasados" (Por así decirlo) Están llegando apenas. Así que si algunas preguntas no aparecen para ustedes, es que el review llegó retrasado, o algo así, no sé ._.**

**Dibujos listos:**

**-Carta de Kyle. / konata333**

**- Foto del profesor Caos. - johana-alicia16.**

**- Intercambio de género. - Coyote Smith.**

**- Lista de Kenny para violarlos a todos. - FeriolKenny.**

**-**** Imaginación de Kylie. - lady-pervert-2201**

**Dibujos por hacer:**

**Tweek. - Ataque de epilepsia. - johana-alicia16**

**Pip. - Golpe de Estela. - johana-alicia16.**

**Kenny. - Secuestro de Kyle vestido de Mysterion. - Alice.**

**Craig. - Rescate de los cuyos. - johana-alicia16**

**Butters. - Relaciones sexuales con Trent. - VicPin**

**Kyle. - Ropa más ajustada. - SandyP**

**Dibujos en proceso:**

**Cartman. - Closet. - luis carlos. 0%**

**Butters. - Violación. - johana-alicia16 0%**

**Trent. - La almohada de Butters. - VicPin. 15%**

**Dibujos: www. facebook sanchezmonrroy / media _ set? set = a. 622742114413698. 1073741829. 100000337457786& type = 3 Quitarle los espacios.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sao: ¿Sabes? Te dejo hoy a cargo. -Mirando a Saulo-

Saulo: ¿Por qué?

Sao: Debo levantarme temprano mañana para ir a buscar una camisa en el liceo. Madre me dijo que tengo que ir porque voy a probarme una camisa en el liceo que me van a regalar.

Saulo: ... ¿Y por qué no te trajo una?

Sao: La profesora dice que me van a quedar pequeñas por mis tetas grandes, así que un profesor dijo que vaya mañana a probarme una.

Saulo: oh...

Sao: Así que toma. -Le da los reviews y se va-

Saulo: -Se sienta- Meh.

-Todos y cada uno va a buscar sus cartas, pero Kenny se queda-

Saulo: ¿Qué pasa?

Kenny: ... ¿Es cierto que tienes sexo con panes?

Saulo: ... ¿Hablas en serio?

Kenny: Eso me dijeron.

Saulo: -Pensando- ... No, mi hermano. Soy pansexual.

Kenny: ¿Qué coño es esa mierda?

Saulo: No sé, que te lo diga alguna fan tuya.

Kenny: -Lo mira feo y se va- e3e

**Correo de Kenny.**

Kenny: -Se sienta- -w-

**VicPin: Perdonaste a Butters? ¿Sí sabes que Trent se lo violó?**

Kenny: Sí, lo perdoné, pero sólo porque me brindó la comida. ¿Trent? Qué no le habrá hecho ese bastardo...

**IGenne: Tu que has visto todo tipo de porno ¿Has escuchado sobre 2 girls 1 cup? Dicen que es realmente asqueroso. La verdad, no me atrevería a verlo ¿Tu si? ¡Saludos!**

Kenny: ¡Míralo, es genial! -Se ríe-

**chicaaventurera: te tengo una propuesta ( le brillan los ojos de lujuria) , te dire que , tu yyo acorralamos a butters aun callejon , tu lo violas y le haces lo que quieras y yoobservo muy feliz grabando el momento y que aceptas**

Kenny: Eso suena bien... ¿Cuándo?

**luis carlos: ¿sabes que cuando mueres y revives, es porque tu madre siempre te vuelve a dar a luz?**

Kenny: No lo sabía... O sea que si mi madre muere... ¡No volveré a vivir! D:

**Correo de Craig.**

Craig: ...

**VicPin: .l. (Le regala un cuyo) **

Craig: ... -Lo acaricia-

Stripes y Lines: .

**IGenne: ¿Te unirías a los góticos? **

Craig: No, ¿Por qué me uniría a ellos?

**chicaaventurera: que se sintio golpiar a tu twekers ? ( le ensena el dedo indice)**

Craig: Nada, sólo me concentré en hacerlo y ya.

**Correo de Christopher.**

Christopher: -Comiendo-

**VicPin: Mon chère, ¿cómo estas?**

Christopher: Très bien, qu'en pensez-vous?

**deluxePotter1: 1-Si Stan y Wendy no fueran novios, ¿tu estarias con Wendy, siendo novios y eso? Y 2-¿Que bandas/cantantes te gustan?. Gracias.**

Christopher: Claro que no, ¿Por qué estaría con esa zorra? Y no tengo mucho tiempo para escuchar música.

**SandyP: Christhoper, Deja de preguntar siempre quién es Kyle ._.¡ OSEA COMO NO TE ACORDASTE DE EL DESPUES QUE LE DISTE DURO CONTRA LA PARED HASTA CORRERTE!**

Christopher: Tsk, ni que fuese el único al que le rompí el culo. De todos modos, ¿Quién es Kyle? -Hace memoria- Oh, el pelirrojo.

**Amiga de SandyP: ¿El culo de Kyle se ve mejor con ropa o sin ropa? :$**

Christopher: Para mí es igual.

**Correo de Ike.**

Ike: -Levanta las cejas- Wow, nunca había recibido tanto...

**FeriolKenny: - Buenas Ike. Dime , ¿Siguen tus gustos por las mujeres mayores? -Parpadea-**

Ike: Sí~ Pero sólo por algunas.

**¿Te haz vuelto a interesar en alguna profesora? -Interes-**

Ike: No realmente, o al menos que yo me entere.

** Dicen que en el sentido Comun sos mas coherente que Kyle ,¿es cierto? -No le sorprendería-**

Ike: Pues... Yo no hago tantas locuras como Kyle. e.e

**¿Que prefieres , ¿chicos o chicas o no tienes un gusto determinado ya que estas creciendo y todo eso? -Mueve manito femeninamente-**

Ike: Prefiero a las chicas, son más fáciles de manejar en la parte del sexo.

**¿Como haces para escapar de Godzilla? -Le muestra una foto de su mama-**

Ike: ¡Oye, mi mamá no es Godzilla! Es algo gruñona... Pero no es Godzilla. e.e Y pues... Le digo que la amo, y si no funciona, cambio de tema.

**chicaaventurera: te gusta karen ?**

Ike: ¿Karen? Es linda, pero es algo mayor para mí.

**luis carlos: ¿Qué opinas sobra cuando te emparejan con el pequeño gótico, o con Ruby o con Karen e incluso con Stan? ¿Cómo fue tu corto periodo de tiempo con tus padres de sangre? **

Ike: que están bastante desesperados por buscar parejas en la serie. e.e Oh, pues no recuerdo a mis padres de sangre, así que no sé. Era muy pequeño cuando me habían adoptado.

**Correo de Tweek.**

Tweek: -Ya más tranquilo desde que se enteró que lo de salvar el mundo era una broma- ...

**VicPin: ¿Tomas medicinas para tus ataques de nervios? No sé, ¿Diazepam?**

Tweek: ¡CAFÉ!

**chicaaventurera: te gustaria que matara a los gnomos ?**

Tweek: ¡POR FAVOR!

**Correo de Cartman.**

Cartman: -Comiendo pollito-

**VicPin: Gordo, ¿como surgió ese... hobbie de vestirte como chica?**

Cartman: No es un hobbie, lo hago en casos de emergencia.

**Amiga de SandyP: ¡CARTMAN! Te amo3 (solo porque te gusta lady gaga) ¿Ya escuchaste el demo de Aura? (aunque lady gaga ya la canto siguen diciendo que es demo)**

Cartman: ¡Pero por supuesto! Aunque no sé por qué le dice Demo, ¡Es demasiado genial!

**chicaaventurera: podria grabarte por fis , bailando como britney spears , cantando oh la la ?**

Cartman: Olvídalo, puta.

**Correo de Gregory.**

Gregory: -Limpiando su espada-

**FeriolKenny: ¿En realidad te gustaba Wendy o era solo por fachada? -Muequita de fdghj-**

Gregory: No me gustaba, pero tampoco era una fachada.

**¿Donde aprendiste a cantar? **

Gregory: En ningún lugar, es mi voz natural.

**¿Me cantas la song de la resistence? -Le da un sable - **

Gregory: ? No, ahora no. Pero tal vez otro día.

**¿Donde conociste a Mole? -Le muestra fotito de Cristhoper-**

Gregory: Una vez debía hacer una misión debido a que el director de mi escuela era algo corrupto, así que lo conocí allí.

**¿Tienes una relación con el? -Le muestra una foto Phothoshopeada- **

Gregory: Me gustaría, pero no.

**Correo de Wendy.**

Wendy: -Llega, toda golpeada, incluso peor que cuando le pateó el culo a Cartman-

Saulo: -Le mira y le sonríe- Con que has vuelto, puta...

Kenny: -Lo mira- ¿No te da vergüenza golpear a una mujer?

Saulo: Prrrrrrr, no diferencio entre hombres y mujeres, a ambos los trato igual. Así que... No. Además, ella quiere igualdad de género, se la estoy dando.

Wendy: ¡TÚ, CABRÓN!

Saulo: -Siguiéndole la corriente- ¡TÚ, PUTA!

Wendy: ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Saulo: -Se levanta- Aquí te espero, zorra.

Kenny: ! ¡Genial, pelea!

Alguien: ¡SAULOOOOOOOOO!

Saulo: Oh, carajo, me están llamando. -Se va-

Wendy: ... -Se desploma- Ah...

-Después, cuando Wendy ya está bañada y curando sus heridas-

Wendy: A ver qué me escribieron...

**FeriolKenny: Bueno .Yo a diferencia de la Gentuza ,No te Odio Wendy .Sos una chica Inteligente ,de buenas intenciones politica y ambientalmente , Manipuladora y bastante Linda -Debilidad por las chicas de cabello negro -**

Wendy: Gracias, es lindo saber que alguien es caballero.

**¿Que sientes con esta Impopularidad de que todos prefieran a Kyle con Stan? -Me incluyo- **

Wendy: Ya he dicho que me siento muy molesta al respecto.

** ¿No crees que darías mejor con Cartman? -Tiene su encanto el Gordo-**

Wendy: ¡Ewwwwww, no!

**¿Por que no le preguntas a Stan directamente que onda con Kyle? ,O sea hacen cosas de mas Juntos ,yo que tu preguntaria -Ronronea- **

Wendy: ... Esa es una buena idea. Lo haré.

**Te verias mejor con una chica ,¿no hay alguna que te guste? -Bebe cafecito-**

Wendy: No, no soy lesbiana.

**chicaaventurera: puta con las tetas asecinas , te odio , eres una piruga y una pinche burja infiel , maldita prostituta , por que enganas a stan , el deveria estar con kyle **

Wendy: -Frunce el ceño- Vete al carajo, puta.

**Correo de Kyle.**

Kyle: Que raro que ayer mamá no me llamó...

**VicPin: ¿Cómo te llevas con Kip Drordy?**

Kyle: ¿Kip Drordy? -Hace memoria- Oh, el niño del Facebook. Pues es un buen chico, a mí me dio mucha lástima, pero me llevo bien con él.

**SandyP: Kyle, ¿Aun sigues teniendo sexo con Christhoper? Tu mama sabe que eres gay y que follaste con Christhoper, yo no se lo dije, ¿Te gusta Lady gaga?**

Kyle: ¡¿LE DIJERON A MI MAMÁ?! ¡OH, NO! ¡SE VA A PONER HISTÉRICA! -Después de un rato se calma- Ya veré qué hago... Y no, no sigo teniendo sexo con Christopher, sólo de vez en cuando. ¿Lady Gaga? Un poco.

**Amiga de SandyP: ¿Christhoper tiene buen tamaño?**

Kyle: -Se sonroja un poco- Sí.

**chicaaventurera: lamento tanto que stan sea mas ciego que dora la exploradora y no pueda darse cuenta , de la puta que es wendy , mi mas grande pesima ( camina hacia el , lo abraza , pone la cabza de kyle en sus piernas , le quita el gorro y le acaracia la cabeza y le da besitos)**

Kyle: ... Se siente bien, gracias...

**Correo de Stan.**

Stan: -Ya un poco más animado-

**FeriolKenny: No voy a Dejarte en paz! Se Macho que se respeta Stan!**

Stan: -Frunce el ceño- Lo soy.

**chicaaventurera: si tu padre te da dos entradas para ir a ver un musical en brodway , irias con kyle para pasar tiempo con tu mejor amigo ?**

Stan: ? Claro, ¿Por qué no? Creo que sería divertido. -Ni se entera...-

**SandyP: Stan, Kyle solo se cansó de esperarte, yo sé que aun él te ama**

Stan: ... ¿De veras...?

**Correo de Henrietta.**

Henrietta: -fumando-

**IGenne: ¿Que tipo de libros son de tu agrado? ¿Podrías recomendarme alguno?**

Henrietta: Libros que hablen sobre la muerte, mostrando al mundo como es verdaderamente. Te recomiendo leer Justine.

**Correo de Karen.**

Karen: :3

**VicPin: Hola! ¿Como estas? ¿Como es la relación con tu hermano?**

Karen: ¡Hola! Estoy muy bien n.n es muy buena, si hablamos de Kenny :3 él me cuida y juega conmigo... Pero Kevin no, sólo está allí, pero es un buen hermano.

**Correo de la Familia Stoch.**

Butters: -En su cuarto-

**VicPin: Ya te reconciliaste con Kenny? Me dijo Trent que te violó...**

Butters: ¡Sí, ya lo hice! :3 Y bueno, sí... Así empezó lo mío con Trent... -Se sonroja-

Stephen: -En la cocina, bebiendo café-

**luis carlos: ¿ha vuelto a ir a ese balneario gay a espaldas de tu esposa e hijo?**

Stephen: ! -Esconde la carta y susurra- Guarda silencio... ¿Quieres que me atrapen? ¡Se supone que es un secreto!

**VicPin: Sí, así es. Unos familiares suyos abusan sexualmente de su hijo. ¿Acaso no lo ha notado? ¿Trent Boyett es pariente lejano o cercano?**

Linda: No... No lo sabía... Mi... Mi pobre Butters... -Empieza a llorar y se le olvida la otra pregunta-

**Correo de la familia Marsh.**

Randy: Hey, chicas. Recibimos una carta general.

**luis carlos: Sharon, Randy y Shelli ¿Cómo reaccionarían si algún día Stan les dice que es pareja de Kyle?**

Sharon: ¡¿Cómo?!

Randy: ¡Oh, no! ¡Mi hijo no es ningún marica, no lo permitiré!

Shelley: ... Sabía que el mojón era un marica.

**Correo de Damián.**

Damián: Que raro que nadie ha venido a molestarme...

**luis carlos: Damien si algún día un ser infernal más poderoso que tu apareciera para quitarle el trono a tu padre y lo quisiera joder y a ti también... ¿Qué harías, pedirías ayuda o tu orgullo te impediría pedir ayuda? **

Damián: No necesito ayuda, soy lo suficientemente poderoso para joder a cualquiera.

**Correo de Pip.**

**chicaaventurera: a mi no me mientas yo se que amas a damian y no a estela admitelo**

Pip: No es cierto, yo amo a Estela con todo mi corazón. D:

**Correo de Scott Ternoman.**

Scott: ¿Ahora qué?

**luis carlos: no soy un espía del culón de Cartman, es solo que como no has aparecido en la serie últimamente, es de suponer que estas preparando una venganza y solo quería saber ¿Cómo es?**

****Scott: De todos modos no te lo diré, es un secreto.

**Correo de Nicole.**

Nicole: Oh, otra vez una carta...

**luis carlos: ¿no te molesta cuando emparejan a Token con Clyde o con Wendy?**

Nicole: Oh, no te preocupes. Lo de Wendy lo entiendo, porque fue su ex-novia. Clyde, bueno... Es algo apegado a Token, así que no se me hace raro. Pero sé que me quiere, así que no me molesta. :3

**Correo de Gary.**

Gary: Es lindo recibir preguntas~

**luis carlos: si Stan por algún milagro se volviera mujer... ¿tratarías de tener algo con él, digo, con ella? **

Gary: ¿Stan...? -Se la imagina con un par de colitas y una linda cara- Ah... -Se sonroja- Tal vez...

* * *

Saulo: Bien, hoy no hay correo general, chicos...

Todos: Oh.

Saulo: Pero tenemos una queja.

**luis carlos: ¡OIGAN, OIGAN, OIGAN! ¡No es justo que no me respondan las preguntas! ¡¿Que cuesta que digan quien es el mas fuerte de todos, o el mas gordo, o que Betsy diga como se sintió al morir?! ¡no cuesta nada que respondan ese tipo de preguntas! ¡así que más respóndalas, oh si no...! (preparo una escopeta y la disparo al aire intimidando a varios de los presentes) ¡así que contesten esas anteriores preguntas y las que haré a continuación! (luego de decir eso, un ganso cae muerto al piso ya que lo mate accidentalmente con el disparo) eh... ¿alguien quiere comer ganso?**

****Saulo: -levanta el brazo- Yo quiero el ganso. -Lo toma- Y no, ¡VETE AL CARAJO!

Todos: Uu

* * *

**Dibujos listos:**

**-Carta de Kyle. / konata333**

**- Foto del profesor Caos. - johana-alicia16.**

**- Intercambio de género. - Coyote Smith.**

**- Lista de Kenny para violarlos a todos. - FeriolKenny.**

**-**** Imaginación de Kylie. - lady-pervert-2201**

**Dibujos por hacer:**

**Tweek. - Ataque de epilepsia. - johana-alicia16**

**Pip. - Golpe de Estela. - johana-alicia16.**

**Kenny. - Secuestro de Kyle vestido de Mysterion. - Alice.**

**Craig. - Rescate de los cuyos. - johana-alicia16**

**Butters. - Relaciones sexuales con Trent. - VicPin**

**Kyle. - Ropa más ajustada. - SandyP**

**Dibujos en proceso:**

**Cartman. - Closet. - luis carlos. 0%**

**Butters. - Violación. - johana-alicia16 0%**

**Trent. - La almohada de Butters. - VicPin. 78%. Cómic de 3 partes.**

**Dibujos: www. facebook sanchezmonrroy / media _ set? set = a. 622742114413698. 1073741829. 100000337457786& type = 3 Quitarle los espacios.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sao: ¡TENGO FRÍOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Saulo: Sigues teniendo ese mono mojado desde la mañana, ¿Qué mierda esperas?

Sao: ... -Se va y entrega las cartas-

**Correo de Tweek.**

Tweek: -abrigado debido al frío-

**IGenne: ¿Nunca has pensado en sustituir al café por...no sé... té? **

Tweek: ¡GAH! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡¿CÓMO VOY A CALMARME?!

**VicPin: El café altera los nervios. Intenta beber algo diferente.**

Tweek: ¡NO! ¡MI MAMÁ ME DA CAFÉ PARA ¡ACK! CALMARME!

**Dulce Floopy: : 1- Ponte un disfraz de Cuyo :3 A Craig le gustara -w- COFCOFEnLaCamaCOFCOF **

Tweek: ¿T-t-tú crees?

**luis carlos: ¿no te da celos o envidia cuando Craig esta con Thomas? ¿oh siempre hace un trío contigo?**

Tweek: ¡GAH! ¡¿TRÍO?! -se sonroja- ¡NO! ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN, PERO SÍ ME DA MUCHA ENVIDIAAAAAA!

**Correo de Craig.**

Craig: -Abrigando a sus animales-

**IGenne: No lo sé, pienso que encajas con ellos...pero meh . ¿Por que le tienes un infinito amor a los cuyos? ¿Qué es lo que los hace especial?**

Craig: Yo, a diferencia de esos tontos, soy feliz. ¿Qué tienen de especial? Soy muy lindos y adorables.

**VicPin: Toma (le regala diez cuyos bebés). Los encontré tirados en el bote de basura de Cartman. A la mamá la mató el gordo para dárselo a comer a su gata.**

Craig: ... -Los acaricia- Gracias...

**Dulce Floopy: Pffff jajajjajaja "El loco de los cuyos" como la loca de los gatos, pero tu serás el loco de los cuyos xDD Nunca tuve un hámster u.u Pero son muy tiernos *A* Una amiga mia tenia dos y cuando agarre a uno, me cago en la mano DD: **

Craig: -Acariciando a los bebés- Es instinto.

**luis carlos: ¿Qué hiciste luego de que le lavaras la ropa a Thomas?**

Craig: Jugar con él. -Mirando lo pequeños que son los bebés-

**Correo de Butters.**

Butters: -Abrigándose- Esta noche es muy fría...

**Dulce Floopy: Pero como, Trent te violaba y vos te dejabas, no? De ahí salió la relación? e.e **

Butters: -Se sonroja- ¡No me dejaba! Se sentía feito... Pero no sé...

**chicaaventurera: gracias por la copia de lvideo y pues tengo un traje de hello kitty y queria saber si lo querias**

Butters: ¡De nada! n.n ¿Y tienes un traje de Hello Kitty? ¡Sería muy feliz si me lo dieras! *-*

**Correo de Kenny.**

Kenny: Moriré de frío...

**chicaaventurera: cuando quieras y yo estare hay **

Kenny: ... -Sonríe- Vamos de una buena vez. -Se va- Buttercuuuuuuuuuuup~

**Correo de Ike.**

Ike: -Casi dormido-

**IGenne: ¿Nunca has visitado tu país de origen Canadá?**

Ike: ¿Canadá? Sí, he ido muchas veces a Canadá...

**chicaaventurera: no que te gustaban las mayore , karen lo es , pero dime es bonita**

Ike: Me gustan las mayores, pero no es que me gustan todas. Ni que decir que me gustan las mujeres significa que me gustan todas la mujeres... Uhmmm... Pues sí, es muy linda.

**Correo de Damián.**

Damián: -Él no tiene frío, porque su polla está envuelta en fuego (?)-

**Dulce Floopy: 1- Alguna vez has sido pasivo? :3 2- Y si te violan, gemirias fuerte? -w- 3- Tienes algún punto débil? Es que en algunos Fics leí que tus poderes vienen por tus ojos y si te los tapan no puedes quemar a nadie, y cosas asi. Jeje **

Damián: -Suspira- Cómo la odio... No, nunca he sido pasivo. No, no gemiría, ¿Y de verdad crees que te diré mi punto débil? No es cierto eso lo de mis ojos, que brillen es otra cosa.

**luis carlos: Damien , si tuvieras la oportunidad para quedarte con el trono de infierno consistiendo en matar a tu padre... ¿lo harías?**

Damián: Sin dudarlo.

**Correo de Ruby Tucker.**

Ruby: No creí hacer esto...

**IGenne: ¿Que pasaría si fueras hija única?**

Ruby: Sería bueno por no tener a Craig cerca, aparte de que me darían más cosas a mí. Lo malo sería es que yo tendría todos los quehaceres de la casa.

**luis carlos: ¿Qué sientes cuando te emparejan con Ike o con el pequeño gótico e incluso cuando te emparejan con Karen?**

Ruby: ¿Esos quienes son?

**Correo de Kyle.**

Kyle: -Saliendo de su cuarto con un abrigo- Uhm... Cálido...

**SandyP: Kyle, irías con Stan a un musical de brodway, el dijo que si :$**

Kyle: ? Claro, ¿Por qué no?

**Amiga de SandyP: Kyle, yo quiero luego un puto beso entre tu y Stan, ¿Cuanto mas tengo que esperar?**

Kyle: Cuando le salgan pelotas, tal vez.

**Dulce Floopy: 1- Has considerado violarte a Stan? x3 2- Que opinas de Craig? e.e Es que me gusta el Cryle :3**

Kyle: Sí, lo he considerado. ¿Craig? No lo sé, es atractivo, pero algo... Serio.

**chicaaventurera: es cierto que cuando stan estaba boracho, te aprovechaste de el y te quito la virginidad estando ebrio**

Kyle: No es cierto. e.e

**VicPin: **** por qué tienen miedo tus amigos y tú de confesar lo de la srita. Claridge?**

Kyle: ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Nos meteremos en tremendo lío.

**Correo de Christopher.**

Christopher: -Buscando abrigo- Coño.

**SandyP: Christhoper, bueno no importa que no te acuerdes del el, un caballero no tiene memoria :$, ¿Por que eres tan sensual? tu desinterés me provoca :$**

Christopher: -Escupe-

**Amiga de SandyP: Kyle me dijo que tienes un buen tamaño :$, le toca la entrepierna y se va*  
SandyP: ._. es una carta ._.  
amiga de SandyP: ¿y? **

Christopher: ... Malditas cartas violadoras. -Sigue mirando-

**VicPin: ¿Como esta tu mamá?**

Christopher: No lo sé, espero que muerta. -Saca un abrigo y se lo pone, luego se pone a fumar para entrar en calor-

**Correo de Gary.**

Gary: -Horneando unas galletas para los más necesitados-

**luis carlos: ¿así que si te gustaría tener algo con Stan si fuera una chica, eh? que no te de vergüenza reconocerlo XD,**

Gary: ... -Sonríe- Pues sí, me gustaría, y mucho. ¿Quieres una galleta?

**Correo de Stephen Stoch.**

Stephen: -Leyendo el periódico- ¿De nuevo estas cartas?

**luis carlos: con que aún sigue con sus mariconerías ¿Eh? ¿Qué no le da vergüenza darle ese ejemplo a su hijo y que para descaro lo castigue por cualquier pendejada? así que si quiere que guarde el secreto, me tiene que dar unos billetes verdes y jurar nunca más volver a castigar a su hijo o sino... ya sabe (le dedico una mirada de lunático) **

Stephen: -Traga grueso-

**VicPin: Si sabe usted que el hermano de su esposa abusa de su hijo? ¿Como puede usted ser tan mal padre?! El tipo entró y ya se lo esta violando!**

Stephen: ¡¿CÓMO?! -Suelta su periódico y sale corriendo al cuarto de Butters- ¡BUTTERS! ¡BUTTERS!

Butters: -Besándose con Kenny en el cuarto-

Stephen: -Entra de golpe- ¡BUTTERS!

Ambos: ¡AH! D:

Stephen: ! ¡BUTTERS! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡ESTÁS...! -Recuerda la amenaza de luis carlos- Ahm... ¿Estás usando condón, cierto? Mejor no los interrumpo más... -Cierra la puerta-

Kenny: -Mira a Butters- ...

Butters: Ay, hamburguesas... D:

**Correo de Trent.**

Trent: -mirando al rededor- ...

**VicPin: (Le entrega pruebas de ADN) Las pruebas q solicitaste ya están listas. Suerte con esa onda (un rato después, regresa y le pregunta: ¿Que se siente que Butters sea tu primo?**

Trent: Meh, a mí me da igual, pero no puedo creer que ese perdedor sea mi primo. -Revisando-

**Correo de Stan.**

Stan: -Frotándose las manos- Es increíble que haga tanto frío hoy.

**chicaaventurera: si kle fuera mujer seria tu novia**

Stan: -Se sonroja- Posiblemente...

**SandyP: Stan, Ve por Kyle, el te ama, tu lo amas, ¿que esperas? ¿que el amor se acabe? anda y dile lo que sientes, no te arrepentiras ;). Anda y... ¡DALE DURO CONTRA EL MURO!**

****Stan: -Se sonroja mucho- ¡YA DEJA ESO!

**Amiga de SandyP: Stan, ¿LE DARÍAS UN PUTO BESO A KYLE?**

Stan: -Se queda pensando- ... -Se va a buscar a Kyle-

**Correo de Clyde.**

Clyde: Es raro cuando me llegan cartas.

**chicaaventurera: en tu cumple te gustaria , que te regalara un pastel en forma de tacos y sabor a tacos**

Clyde: ¡Sería genial si tuviese sabor a tacos!

**Correo de Hebert Garrison.**

Garrison: -Suspira- Otra vez...

**luis carlos: ¿no se sentiría atraído por alguno de sus estudiantes siendo estos adolecentes o ya mayores?**

Garrison: Uhg, no. Todos y cada uno de ellos son unos estúpidos.

**Correo de Pip y Estela.**

Pip: -Sirviéndole té a Estela-

**SandyP: Pip, perdón no te deje carta, se me olvido :c, ¿has tenido sexo con Estela?**

Pip: ! ¡NO! -Se sonroja-

**Amiga de SandyP: Estela, ¿Como es pip en la cama?, ¿Tiene buen tamaño?**

Estela: No lo sé, dice que "no se siente preparado aún" -Mirándolo mal-

Pip: -Avergonzado-

**Correo de Shelly.**

Shelly: ¿Cuál mojón me está molestando?

**luis carlos: si alguien jodiera a Stan ¿buscarías al responsable para darle una paliza o no te importaría un carajo lo que le pase a tu hermano?**

Shelly: Pues lo buscaría, nadie jode a ese pendejo más que yo. Y cagaría a Stan, para que se sepa defender y deje de ser un imbécil.

**Correo de Sheila.**

****Sheila: -Recuperándose de lo que le dijeron-

**VicPin: Su hijo no es gay.**

Sheila: ¿Segura? No ha traído a ninguna mujer aquí... D:

**SandyP: Sra Broflovsky, debe dejar a su hijo ir por el camino que el decida por que BORN THIS WAY, BABY!**

Sheila: Oooooooooooh... -Se desmaya-

**Correo de Satán.**

Satán: Oh, que linda la gente que se acuerda de mí...

**luis carlos: aparte de Saddan... ¿tiene algún amante? aparte de Chris o de Atila claro esta**

Satán: ¡Oh, claro! Están Hittler, Mao Tse Tung, Charles Dickens...

**Correo de Henrietta.**

Henrietta: ¿Por qué sólo a mí me molestan?

**luis carlos: ¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando descubriste que tu hermano es extraterrestre y con súper poderes? ¿o solamente valió un puto bledo?**

Henrietta: Me encabronó bastante.

**Correo de Randy.**

Randy: ?

**VicPin: Stan no es gay. Y otra cosa: Sabia que su hijo estuvo involucrado en el accidente de la srita. Claridge? **

Randy: Oh, que alivio. Y no es posible, el culpable es ese niño, el rubio, Trent Boyett.

**Correo de Carol McCormick.**

Carol: -Acostándose- Ah...

**luis carlos: ¿Cómo es que logra siempre mantener en secreto que usted le da a luz a Kenny luego de que se muere? ¿y si usted muriera... Kenny no volvería a revivir? **

Carol: No lo mantengo en secreto, pero tampoco nadie lo sabe. ¿Kenny? Bueno... Eso no lo sé...

**Correo de Jesús.**

Jesús: -Terminando su programa de Jesús y sus amigos-

**luis carlos: Jesús, ¿ha vuelto a tomar esa "medicina" especial para ser grande y fuerte? **

Jesús: Oh, no... -Suda un poco-

**Correo de Wendy.**

Wendy: -Ya un poco más curada-

**luis carlos: aparte de Stan... ¿con quien quisieras tener una relación? que no sea Token o Bridón**

Wendy: ? -Se queda pensando- Pues... -Empieza a dar una LARGA lista de sus posibilidades-

**chicaaventurera: wendy perra tienes vih**

Wendy: -Gruñe-

**Correo de Sao.**

Sao: -arropándose-

**VicPin: Awww... Ya no puedo esperar a ver el dibujo! 3**

Sao: Creo que estará listo mañana. :3

**Amiga de SandyP: Sao, ¿Te gusta lady gaga?  
SandyP: cortala con lady gaga ._.  
amiga: empieza a darme un sermón de todas sus cualidades***

Sao: Me encanta Lady Gaga *0* Desde que empezó con Just Dance. *-*

**Dulce Floopy: Personaje Uke favorito? Y Seme preferido? x3 jajaja El mio es Tweek, Damien y Kenny :3 Kenny cuenta como Uke y Seme jajajajjjaj xDD**

Sao: Ahm... De Uke, Butters. :3 y seme, el topo. n.n

**Correo de Saulo.**

**luis carlos: ¡El ganso! (dicho esto empiezo a corretear a Saulo mientras le disparo con la escopeta, pero se logra escapar) ¡demonios, se robo mi almuerzo!**

Saulo: -Se devuelve- Ah, no sea webón. -Lo abofetea con el ganso- Usted lo estaba regalando. Ahora, a comer.

Sao: Pero si tú no sabes cocinar, y no se te tiene permitido entrar a la cocina.

Saulo: Eso no importa, crudo también sabe bien. -Se va-

Sao: ... Ewwwww.

* * *

**Dibujos listos:**

**-Carta de Kyle. / konata333**

**- Foto del profesor Caos. - johana-alicia16.**

**- Intercambio de género. - Coyote Smith.**

**- Lista de Kenny para violarlos a todos. - FeriolKenny.**

**-**** Imaginación de Kylie. - lady-pervert-2201**

**********- Secuestro de Kyle vestido de Mysterion. - Alice. Cambiado a "violación"**

**Dibujos por hacer:**

**Tweek. - Ataque de epilepsia. - johana-alicia16**

**Pip. - Golpe de Estela. - johana-alicia16.**

**Craig. - Rescate de los cuyos. - johana-alicia16**

**Butters. - Relaciones sexuales con Trent. - VicPin**

**Dibujos en proceso:**

******Kyle. - Ropa más ajustada. - SandyP. 50%**

**Cartman. - Closet. - luis carlos. 0%**

**Butters. - Violación. - johana-alicia16 0%**

**Trent. - La almohada de Butters. - VicPin. 78%. Cómic de 3 partes.**

**Dibujos: www. facebook sanchezmonrroy / media _ set? set = a. 622742114413698. 1073741829. 100000337457786& type = 3 Quitarle los espacios. O también Sao801. deviantart. com**


	15. Chapter 15

Sao: ESTOY ABURRIDA Y NO QUIERO HACER NADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. -Rueda por el suelo-

Saulo: -La detiene con el pie y empieza a patearla hasta jugar fútbol con ella-

Sao: x.x -Se levanta y sale corriendo- ¡AAAAAAAAAH! D:

Saulo: -Toma un zapato y lo tira a la cabeza-

Sao: -Queda inconsciente-

Saulo: ... Mierda. -Se va a llevar los reviews-

**Correo de Pip y Estela.**

Saulo: -tira la puerta-

Pip: ¡AH! D:

Saulo: -Le tira las cartas en la cara- Toma.

Pip: Gracias... e.e

**SandyP: AUN ERES VIRGEN? (que me admiro yo también xD) (en un juego me puse tu apellido en honor a ti :3)**

Pip: Pues... -Se sonroja- Sí, aún no me siento preparado para el siguiente paso...

Saulo: -Se aguanta la risa- Pffft.

**Estela, ten sexo con Pip, quiero que alguien me diga si tiene el pene chiquito o no :c… ¡A YA SE! ¡DAMIEEN!**

Estela: El bolas pequeñas acaba de decir que no quiere.

**Dulce Floopy: 1- Ya que aún no te has follado a Estela y ella no puede saberlo...Tienes buen tamaño? 2- Quiero comprobar que no me estas mintiendo... *Sonrie pervertidamente* 3- Kenny no te puso en su lista de personas para violar D: No te sientas mal, estas en la mia :) Te quiero COFCOFviolarCOFCOF :3 Soy un amor *sarcasmo***

Pip: -Se sonroja- 1... Ahm... No sé, creo que sí... 2, ¿Cómo? D: 3 Creo que me siento feliz por eso. :3

Estela: ...

Saulo: -Se va tosiendo- cofcofpollapequeñacofcofimbécilcofcof

**Correo de Damián.**

Saulo: -Entra- Señor del mal, aquí tiene su correo.

Damián: Carajo.

**SandyP: Damien, :3, supongo que has visto a Pip desnudo porque cuando le pegas con el latigo (y lo digo sádicamente) se le romperá la ropa, ¿la tiene chiquita?**

Damián: -Se queda pensando- ... -Deja un espacio entre sus dedos Pulgar e índice de 3 cm-

Saulo: -Vuelve a aguantarse la risita-

**Amiga de SandyP: ¿El canal 666 de youtube era tuyo? ¿Por qué lo cerraron? Por cierto, Damian tudijiste que no tendrías sexo con un judío, pero luego dijiste que harias un trio con los hermano Brovlosky**

Damián: No, no era mío, y no sé por qué lo cerraron. Bueno, lo de los judíos... Se me antojó simplemente al enterarme que son unas perras en la cama.

Saulo: El hombre sabe escoger.

**Dulce Floopy: Es imposible que no gimas! ._.**

Damián: Soy el maldito anticristo, coño.

**Pero, tenes un punto debil?**

Damián: No te lo diré, te dejaré con la duda.

**El agua bendita te mata?**

Damián: el agua bendita es agua con alcohol encima.

**A la persona que "penetras", no le duele el que tengas el pito en llamas? Y a ti no te duele tenerlo en llamas? :3333 Vos no odias a nadie, sos un sexy Tsundere -corazoncito- **

Damián: Si le duele, no me importa, y no, no me duele. -Mira a Saulo- ¿Qué carajos es un Tsundere?

Saulo: Yo que sé, las niñas son complicadas. -Se va-

**Correo de Butters.**

Saulo: -Se le viene por detrás- Niñooooooo.

Butters: ¡AY! D: -Lo mira- Uff, me asustaste...

Saulo: Meh. -Le da sus cartas-

**luis carlos: Butters, si Kenny se volviera mujer... ¿lo seguirías queriendo igual?**

Butters: Claro, seguramente sería una mujer linda. :3

Saulo: Si Kenny fuese mujer ya estaría preñado.

**VicPin: (le entrega unas pruebas de ADN): Aquí están las pruebas de ADN... Mejor ni te digo el resultado porque le va a dar un paro cardiaco a Kenny... Y te conviene mejor no decírselo.**

Butters: -Mira las pruebas- ¡¿Somos primos?! D:

**Majomushi: tendrías un trío con Kenny y Trent?**

Butters: Bueno... Creo que no, porque Trent es mi primo... D:

**chicaaventurera: a qui esta tu traje ( lo saca y se lo pone a el ), y ahora vamos a pasear ( mete a butters en un saco y se lo pone en la la espalda , y se va a buscar a kenny)**

Butters: Weeeeeeeeeee 8D

Saulo: ...

**Correo de Tweek.**

Saulo: -Se le acerca muy delicadamente y le entrega sus reviews- Shhhhhhhh... -Se va-

Tweek: ¡AH!

**luis carlos: Tweek, aparte de los gnomos ¿Qué es lo que más te asusta? que no sea que no haya más café, o que Craig te deje por Thomas o alguna de tus paranoias.**

Tweek: ¿P-p-por qué crees que me da miedo ¡GAH! que Craig me deje por Thomas? ¡AH! -Tiembla- ¡LO PEOR QUE PUEDE PASAR ES QUE MIS PADRES ME VENDAN COMO ESCLAVO!

**chicaaventurera: mira mate ya a cinco gnomos ( le ensena una bolsa llena de gnomos muertos y y ella llena de sangre)**

Tweek: -Se asusta- ¡GAH!

**Majomushi: ew cierto que eres la puta de Craig?**

Tweek: ¡¿PUTA?! ¡NO!

**Correo de Craig.**

Craig: -encargándose de sus cuyos-

Saulo: -Se asoma- Heeeeeey...

Craig: ... -Toma sus reviews-

**SandyP: Craig, ¿Encuentras lindo a Kyle :3?, ¿Cómo se ve con pantalones mas apretados?**

Craig: ¿Kyle? No, es insoportable, igual que Wendy. No me he fijado cómo se ve.

**Dulce Floopy y Linda: Lisa dice: Jodeme... 1- Por que le haces fuck you a todo el mundo?  
Yo: No vale decir "porque si"! 2- Le dije a Tweek que se vistiera de Cuyo para ti, que opinas? :3**

Craig: Les hago el Fuck you porque aparte de ser una costumbre, quiero que se jodan. ¿Tweek? Me parece muy bien...

**Majomushi: quienes estarían en tu harén ideal?**

Craig: Todo el mundo sabe quien, pero no quiero un harén. Todos saben lo que quiero.

Saulo: Zoofilia. -Se va-

**Correo de Cartman.**

Saulo: -Llega y le entrega su correo- Aquí tienes.

Cartman: ¿Te tienen de mensajero?

Saulo: ¿A mí? Prrrrrr, Par favaaaaaaaaaaar. Yo soy el puto amo de esta casa.

Cartman: Claro, claro.

**luis carlos: ¿nunca te has vuelto a sentir mal por no tener padre como lo dijiste en el episodio de Tourette? **

Cartman: Tsk, por supuesto que no, hippie. -La verdad es que sí-

**y tú siendo a alguien que insulta a los pelirrojos ¿Qué piensas sabiendo que tu padre biológico fue pelirrojo y que tienes genes pelirrojos? **

Cartman: Pienso que es una verdadera porquería.

**VicPin: dame un ejemplo de las "emergencias" en donde te vistas de mujer... **

Cartman: Para cuando nos haga falta una chica, o cuando necesite pasarme por una.

**mfer. or06: Cartman! Me enteré de que Satán tiene una relación con hitler XD que cagado! Qué opinas saber eso de tu ídolo? XD**

Cartman: Prrrr, que haga lo que quiera, seguirá siendo genial.

**Guest: Cartman... si pudiera tener un favor de Wendy ¿qué le pediría? MUCHAS GRACIAS ! Y dile que es super cool *-* **

Cartman: ¿Favor? Prrrrrr, sería una orden, y eso es que me de culo. Y ella no es cool.

Saulo: Otro que sabe lo que quiere.

**Majomushi: O sea que eres puto?**

Cartman: La puta eres tú.

**Correo de Stan.**

Stan: -decide revisar su correo una última vez antes de ir a ver a Kyle- Saulo, ¿Tienes algo para mí?

Saulo: Tengo muchas cosas para todos, pero toma. -Le da los reviews-

Stan: Gracias. -Se va rápido.

**SandyP: Stan, ¿QUE LE FUISTE A SER A KYLE? *-* ¿LO BESASTE? Ijoefodfh98riuefhiurhefoi super taldo* dime, dime, dime, dime  
**

Stan: Espera, no he podido hacer nada, no lo encontré ayer.

**Amiga de SandyP: pídele a Kyle que sea tu novio de una vez :c él dice que pasara algo entre ustedes cuando a ti te crezcan los huevos  
**

Stan: ¡QUE ESPEREN, COÑO!

**lady-pervert-2201: *aparece por atras y le da una patada en el culo*¿algun dia dejaras de ser un pelotudo? *otra patada* se hombre mierda! *le da otra patada, y tira una bonba de humo desapareciendo al mejor estilo ninja(?)***

Stan: x.x

**Dulce Floopy y su amiga: Lisa dice: 1- Alguna vez te cojiste a Kenny? Porque vi una historieta donde lo violabas :3  
Yo digo: 2- Wendy usa tanga? 3- De que color? e.e**

Stan: ¿Kenny? No... ¿Tanga? Sí, muchas. De color rojo.

**chicaaventurera: se te hace atractivo el culo de kyle**

Stan: ... -Se sonroja- Sí.

**Majomushi: deja de ser idiota.**

Stan: -frunce el ceño y se va-

**Correo de Kyle.**

Saulo: -Se acerca, le tira los reviews y se va como una bella mariposa de la pradera-

Kyle: ... ¿Qué carajos?

**lady-pervert-2201: me alegra que ya no estes deprimido *le da un beso en la frante y le acaricio la cabeza* eres una lindura ahora dime ¿que se siente ser tan lindo? y ¿que opinas del cryle (craig y vos)? (es mi favorito -/- no me lo tomes a mal)**

Kyle: Ya dije que opinaba de eso...

**SandyP: ¿Qué hiciste después que te separan del centipad humano? ¿Demandaste a Apple?**

Kyle: eso quería... Pero no pude...

**Amiga de SandyP: ¿Has visto a Stan sin camisa?, ¿Cómo es?**

Kyle: ... -se sonroja ligeramente- ¿Atractivo?

**Dulce Floopy y amiga: Lisa dice: 1- De que color son tus calsonsillos? 2- De que color son los calsonsillos de Stan?  
Yo digo: 3- Quien es tu mejor amigo? (Stan no cuenta, porque no lo quieres SOLO como un amigo e.e) **

Kyle: Verdes... ¿Los de Stan? ¿Yo qué voy a saber? Y a que no lo quiera sólo como amigo no significa que deje de ser mi mejor amigo. Si preguntas cuál le sigue, es Kenny.

**Majomushi: Es cierto que tuviste sexo con el gordo? (le muestra fotos)**

Kyle: ... -Se le empieza a revolver el estómago y va corriendo al baño a vomitar- Uhg... No... Por favor, no... Malditos fan arts... -Vomita todo-

**Correo de Kenny.**

Saulo: -Llega y deja de actuar como una hermosa mariposa de la pradera y se pone serio- Aquí tiene, señor.

Kenny: -se ríe- Gracias, señorito~

Saulo: -Se le enciende la maricura- ¡Oh, señora! -Hace reverencia como una señorita- ¡Me halaga!

Kenny: -Se caga de la risa- HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA... -Se calma después de un rato- Ay, no... Este tipo es un despelote...

Saulo: ¿Qué pasa? Me deja mis pelotas en paz, par favaaaaar. -Se va, agarrándose las bolas-

Kenny: -Se vuelve a reír-

**lady-pervert-2201: quieres ser mi compañero y ayudarme para que los pervertidos dominemos el mundo (/*0*)/? (un mundo donde las violaciones no sean ilegales, y se les pueda vender porno a los menores sin que te miren raro *u*)que dices? por cierto, ¿ya viste las cosas que te di? :3 ¿que te parecieron los trajes de MAID, coloegiala, enfermera etc... que estan ahí? ¿cual traje le pondras a Butters y a kyle?**

Kenny: ¡Claro, me encanta tu plan! Sólo será ilegal si es contra Karen (?) Bueno... El de enfermera para Kyle y el de colegiala para Butters. -w-

**SandyP: Kenny ¿has visto 4 girls fingerpaint?**

Kenny: No, ¿Qué es eso?

**VicPin: ¿Te gusta Assassin's Creed?**

Kenny: no realmente, me aburre un poco.

**Dulce Floopy y su amiga: Lisa dice: 1- Alguna vez te ha gustado Craig? Emmm...  
Yo: Dale, usa tu imaginación .-.  
Lisa: 2-Tienes un dragón en tu casa? :)**

Kenny: ¿Craig? Sí -w- ¿Dragón? -Busca entre sus cosas y saca un dragón de juguete que rechina- owo

**chicaaventurera: kenny querido te traje un regalo , es un hello butters ( le da el saco y sale corriendo)**

Kenny: Ohohohoh, que hermoso. *-* -Abraza a Butters-

Butters: :3

**Correo de Wendy.**

Saulo: -Sale de golpe con una cara de sadismo- ¡HOLA, PERRA!

Wendy: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Saulo: -Le mete los reviews por la boca y se va-

Wendy: -los escupe- ¡CABRÓN!

**lady-pervert-2201: Antes que nada disculpa el haberte llamado "puta", es que todos lo hacían, yo solo quería ser popular (?) bueno ahora la pregunta ¿por que te enojas tanto con kyle? el pobre solo se enamoro. Le puede pasar a cualquiera(?) y uno no decide de quien enamorarse, es solo algo que pasa. Otra cosa no te enojes si emparejamos a Stan con otros chicos, digo ¿que esperabas de una paguina donde (no se si el calculo correcto) 85% de los autores/lectores son yaoistas/yuristas?.(cuando hacen yuri de vos, me refiero)y si estas segura de que Stan solo te ama a ti no debería molestarte cuando lo ponemos de gayen nuestros fics, si sabes que solo es ficcion (por desgracia T_T) de hay la palabra ._. cuando le partiste la cara a Cartman sentí que eras la mejor D pero eso de tener sexo con Stan en publico para demostrar que no es gay e hace dudar :/ ¿que te paso?, antes eras chevere (?) y como dije si sabes que no es verdad lo de que es gay, no tendría que importarte como dije antes. (a la mierda que largo se me hizo esto è_é) Olvida todo lo que dije eres una PUTA! *el lado fujoshi le gano al moral***

Wendy: -Frunce el ceño- ¡ZORRA!

**chicaaventurera: que no te an bacunado ,contra la rabia PERRA , ya que solo las PERRAS grunen o me equivoco PERRO**

Wendy: ¡TÚ ERES LA PERRA!

**Majomushi: Pegales a todas las que te insultan.**

Wendy: ¡ESO HARÉ!

**Correo de Christopher.**

Saulo: -llega riéndose por lo que le hizo a Wendy- aquí tienes. -Le da sus reviews-

Christopher: -Las agarra de mala gana-

Saulo: -w- -Se va-

**SandyP: ¿Kyle tiene las cicatrices marcadas del centipad humano?**

Christopher: Oh, ¿Eso es lo que tiene en el culo?

**Amiga de SandyP: ¿Kyle era virgen?, ¿lo hacias gemir tu nombre?, ¿Qué empezaste a hacer para que se acostara contigo?**

Christopher: No creo que haya sido virgen, era demasiado experto, como una perra. Y claro que lo hacía, pero no sé lo que hice para que se fijara en mí. Es sólo porque es una perra.

**chicaaventurera: te gusta gregory**

Christopher: No lo creo.

**Paquita: Christhoper Ze mole suena como semola :3 semola con leche :3 Christhoper delhorno que prefieres?**

Christopher: Otra zorra más que quiere ser troll.

**Correo de Bebe.**

Bebe: -Comiéndose unos palitos de queso- :3

Saulo: -Le pone los reviews al lado- Querida.

Bebe: Waaaaaaah... *0*

**luis carlos: Bebe, aparte de Bradley Biggle... ¿con cuantos otros chicos te has acostado?**

Bebe: Uhm... -Piensa un poco- Con Christopher y Clyde... Más ninguno.

**chicaaventurera: es cierto que eres bicexual**

Saulo: El diccionario murió en esa última palabra.

Bebe: ¿Bisexual? No, claro que no.

Saulo: Es una lástima. -Se va-

**Majomushi: Que marcas tienes de zapatos?**

Bebe: RS21 :3

**Correo de Trent.**

Saulo: -Se acerca con voz de misterioso- Hola, ex convicto...

Trent: ... -Lo mira mal y se truena los dedos-

Saulo: Buenobuenobuenobueno, no he hecho nada, no hay que arrecharse así, toma tu mierda. -Le da los reviews y se va-

**VicPin: (mirandolo con sarcasmo y esceptismo): Ah... ¿O sea que tu primo que te quiso demasiado te lo cogiste sin mas. Pues que esperabas? Y otra cosa: violarias al cuarteto entero o solo a uno de ellos?**

Trent: Sólo a uno de ellos, Kyle.

**luis carlos: Trent, ¿Cómo le cobrarías venganza al cuarteto? **

Trent: Simple, les partiría la madre hasta que mueran.

**Majomushi: te violarías a los cuatro chicos?**

Trent: Acabo de decir que sólo a uno.

**Correo de Sheila.**

Saulo: -Suspira y deja los reviews en la puerta, toca el timbre y se va corriendo-

Sheila: -Va y los recoge- ?

**SandyP: Sra Brovlosky, si, su hijo es gay, quiere ir a ver un música de brodway con Stan, tubo sexo con Crhisthoper (y no necesariamente fue el activo…) y creo que Stan lo beso, su hijo salio medio puto…  
Amiga :3 señora, no se desmaye otra vez :c**

Sheila: Aaaaaahhh... -A punto de desmayarse-

**VicPin: Calma, calma... Si su hijo dles gay, no tendrá problema con eso... O si?**

Sheila: ¡PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!

**luis carlos: Sheila, pues sí, su hijo mayor es gay y ya se acostó con el Topo y babea por Stan, y aparte de desmallarse... ¿Qué otras reacciones tendría usted?**

Sheila: -Furiosa- ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYLE! -Entra furiosa-

**Correo de Ike, y algo de Gerald.**

Ike: -Yendo a la casa- ? -encuentra sus reviews y entra-

**Ann chan: por que te gusta Georgie?¿Ustedes son amigos?Lei en barias partes que decian que eran amigos D:  
Jajaja Ereeeeeesss tan lindo Te amoadoro Porfa contestame las preguntas asi.. me olvidaba ¿Sigues viendo esas noticias del clima o-o?**

Ike: ¿Georgie? ¿El gótico? Ese ni se me acerca. ¿Amigos? e.e Raro. ._. Y claro que sigo viéndolas. -Revisa el otro review- Papáaaaaa, aquí nos mandan algo. -Se acerca a Gerald-

Gerald: ? ¿Qué es, Ike?

**luis carlos: cuando se enteren de que Kyle es gay... ¿reaccionaran como Sheila o de forma diferente? **

Ike: ¿Kyle es gay? No lo sabía.

Gerald: ¡¿KYLE ES QUÉ?!

**Correo de Randy.**

Randy: -Bebiendo una cerveza- -w- A ver qué me dejaron... -Saulo ya le había entregado-

**VicPin: Deje de estar bebiendo cerveza. Después costara trabajo bajar de peso**

Randy: Prrrrrr, es mentira.

**luis carlos: ¿Qué se sintió cagar el mojón más grande del mundo? ¿y ha vuelto a tratar de batir el record?**

Randy: Déjame decirte... Que fue maravilloso... Y no lo volveré a hacer, porque fue una sensación única.

**Correo de Token.**

Token: -Estudiando- ...

Saulo: -Pasa por su lado y le deja el review-

Token: ? Gracias.

**luis carlos: aparte de Nicole ¿has tenido otro interés romántico? a parte de Wendy y Bebe.**

Token: Tal vez Red.

**Correo de Shelly.**

Shelly: -A ella también le llegó su review con los de Randy-

**VicPin: ¿Por qué le pegas a tu hermano? ¿Lo odias?**

Shelly: Es una mierda.

**Correo de Jesús.**

Saulo: ... -Se lo da y se va sin decir nada-

Jesús: ...

**chicaaventurera: es normal que a una chica le encante el yaoi**

Jesús: ... e.e

**Correo de Gregory.**

Saulo: -Se acerca a él- Sir. -Le entrega el review y se va-

**chicaaventurera: te gusta Christophe.**

Gregory: Lo sé.

**Correo de Karen.**

Karen: -Comiendo una paletita- :3

Saulo: -Le pasa por al lado- Toma, nena. -Le entrega su review, le acaricia la cabeza y se va-

Karen: Gracias~ :3

**chicaaventurera: que piensas sobre ike**

Karen: ¿quién es Ike? o.o

**Correo de Lianne Cartman**.

Saulo: -Pasa rápido y le deja su review, sin mirar atrás-

Lianne: D: ?

**VicPiN:** ** Si sabe que Eric tuvo experiencias homosexuales con sus sobrinos?**

Lianne: ¡Oh!

**Correo de Gary.**

Gary: -No tiene ni idea de cuándo le llegó el suyo- .w.

**luis carlos: Gary, están ricas las galletas, ¿Qué dicen tus padres y hermanos sobre los fics en donde te emparejan con Stan?**

Gary: ¿Los hay? D:

**Correo de los góticos.**

Góticos: -Ellos tampoco saben cómo les llegó-

**lililol: henrrieta:yo te emparejo con tu amigo ethan que opinas**

Henrietta: Que eres una conformista.

**lililol: dylan:te as sentido atraido por algien**

Dylan: No, conformista de mierda.

**Correo de Sao.**

Saulo: -La patea-

Sao: ! -Despierta- ¡NO FUI YOOOOOOOOOO! D:

Saulo: -le tira sus reviews en la cara-

Sao: x.x

**lady-pervert-2201: (para cuando vuelvas):adsfihfiuedieoj hiciste un dibujo de una de mis preguntas! *0* te quedo hermoso :3 igual que todos tus dibujos, shviusdhfis FELIZ CUMPLE ADELANTADO! tenes algun secreto para ser tan talentosa o es innato? cuando cresca quiero ser como vos *3* (aunque lo mas probable nunca te llegue ni a los talones -.-U)**

Sao: Es innato. -Chasquea los dedos 3 veces de manera super fashion-

Saulo: -Le mete un tortazo en la cara-

Sao: ¡¿Y eso por qué?! x.x

Saulo: No me gustan los sonidos impares.

**Guest: saludos a todos los demás y a ti igual querida amiga n.n**

Sao: -Ríe como una estúpida- TENGO UNA AMIGAAAAAAAAAAA.

Saulo: -Le mete otro tortazo más fuerte- Imbécil.

Sao: x.x -Se sacude- Gracias, Guest~ Te quiero y gracias por TODOS tus reviews TwT

* * *

Saulo: Correo general, bitchis.

**lady-pervert-2201: ¿que se siente ser tan sensuales º3º? (esta pregunta no icluye a cartman, estoy segura de que es hermafrodita, ademas el/ella deberia estar en pricion por fe /gord /idiota etc (como dije antes seguiria pero me da paja -w-) y para que trent le parta la cara como se merece)**

Cartman: ¡HIJA DE PUTA!

Kenny: -Con Butters- Se siente super genial. -w-

Butters: No soy sensual. .w.

Kenny: Eres lindo~

Stan: No sé... ¿Bien?

Wendy: En mí es algo natural.

Todos: ...

Saulo: tú a callar, que eres una perra.

Wendy: ¡TÚ, CABRÓN! -se le lanza encima-

Saulo: -Se agacha y Wendy pega contra la pared, quedando inconsciente- Que lindo. -w-

Todos: ...

**luis carlos: ¿Qué poderes les gustaría tener? y solo pueden elegir uno**

Kenny: Invisibilidad.

Butters: Levitación :3

Kyle: Poder volar.

Cartman: Dominar el mundo.

Sao: Ese ni siquiera es un poder.

Cartman: Claro que sí, el poder consquistar el mundo.

Sao: ooooooooh...

Stan: Super fuerza.

**luis carlos: ¿Cuáles consideran que son sus más grandes virtudes?**

Kenny: Ser sensual. -w-

Butters: ¿Ser amable? :3

Kyle: Ser inteligente.

Stan: Ser bueno en los deportes...

Cartman: Tengo muchas virtudes, y una de ellas es ser listo. uwú

Todos: ...

* * *

Stan: Kyle, quiero decirte algo...

Kyle: ? -Lo mira- ¿Qué pasa, amigo?

Stan: Yo... ahm...

* * *

Sao: -Sentada por allí, mirando al rededor- ... o3o

Saulo: -llega- ¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿No deberías estar celebrando tu cumpleaños?

Sao: Mi mamá se fue ayer de viaje. Estoy sola en casa.

Saulo: Oooooooh... -Se queda pensando y se va, para luego volver- Aquí tienes. -Le entrega un ponqué pequeño con una velita- Feliz cumpleaños.

Sao: ... -Sonríe-

* * *

**Sí, estoy forever alone en mi cumpleaños. XD**

**Dibujos listos:**

**-Carta de Kyle. / konata333**

**- Foto del profesor Caos. - johana-alicia16.**

**- Intercambio de género. - Coyote Smith.**

**- Lista de Kenny para violarlos a todos. - FeriolKenny.**

**-**** Imaginación de Kylie. - lady-pervert-2201**

**- Secuestro de Kyle vestido de Mysterion. - Alice. Cambiado a "violación"**

**Dibujos por hacer:**

**Tweek. - Ataque de epilepsia. - johana-alicia16**

**Pip. - Golpe de Estela. - johana-alicia16.**

**Craig. - Rescate de los cuyos. - johana-alicia16**

**Butters. - Relaciones sexuales con Trent. - VicPin**

**Dibujos en proceso:**

**Kyle. - Ropa más ajustada. - SandyP. 50%**

**Cartman. - Closet. - luis carlos. 0%**

**Butters. - Violación. - johana-alicia16 0%**

**Trent. - La almohada de Butters. - VicPin. 78%. Cómic de 3 partes.**

**Dibujos: www. facebook sanchezmonrroy / media _ set? set = a. 622742114413698. 1073741829. 100000337457786& type = 3 Quitarle los espacios. O también Sao801. deviantart. com**


	16. Chapter 16

Sao: -Entra a la casa y empieza a sonar una música apocalíptica-

Kenny: ¡Volvió!

Cartman: ¡Dios santo, esto no puede ser!

Butters: ¡Volvióoooooo!

Sao: -Esperando abrazos y besos- ... owo

Todos: ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! D:

Sao: D:!

Cartman: ¡¿Por qué coño volviste?! ¡Todos estaban mejor sin ti!

Sao: Pero... Pero... Pero... D: -Le pegan un zapatazo en la cara-

Cartman: ¡PERO NADA!

Sao: Jooooooo... -Entrega los reviews y se va a un rincón-

**Correo de Tweek.**

Tweek: -temblando- Ngh... ¡GAH!

**chicaaventurera: tu me dijiste que si , ahora hastente de las consecuencias**

Tweek: ¡PERO NO ME LOS MUESTRES, ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! D:

**Correo de Craig**

Craig: -empezando a sentir frío- ah...

**chicaaventurera: te tengo un regalo ( le da una caja roja ) , hay ropa para que vistas a los cunos y ( saca uno vestido tweek y se lo da a craig y se va cantando) lalala creek lalala lemon lalala**

Tweek: ¡OH, DIOS! ¡¿CÓMO LLEGUÉ AQUÍ?!

Craig: ... -Le acaricia la cabeza para tranquilizarlo-

**Dulce Floopy: Aww sos un amor :3 Ya veo porque Tweek te quiere ;D Por que no te le declaras? :) **

Tweek: -Se sonroja- ¡¿Declarar?!

Craig: ... Después hablaremos sobre eso.

**Correo de Pip.**

Pip: -Arropándose- Que bueno que volvió Sao, estoy muy feliz por eso. :3

**Dulce Floopy: Amorcito...yo se como comprobar si no mientes...Pero prométeme que no vas a gritar :3 *se acerca peligrosamente* (? **

Pip: ¡Ah! D:

**De en serio te alaga el que estes en mi lista de violación? :'D **

Pip: ... Creo. D:

**VinPin: Has considerado a alguna otra chica que no sea Estela?**

Pip: Por supuesto que no, Estela es la única chica que he amado, y que siempre amaré.

**SandyP: Pip, Damien dijo que te mide 3 cm :c ¡RECLAMALE! Yo sé que no es así :c muéstrale anda muéstrale :c **

Pip: Mi pene no mide 3 cm. D:

**Amiga de SandyP: Pip :(Como mantienes tu pelo tan lindo :c**

Pip: Lo lavo con un acondicionador especial. :3 -Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaay-

**Correo de Butters y Kenny.**

Butters: -Acurrucado en contra de Kenny para aguantar el frío- :3

Kenny: -w-

**VicPin: que opinas de que Trent quiera violarse a Kyle y de que les rompa la jeta a los otros tres? Lo impedirias?**

Butters: Ay, hamburguesas... No sé... D:

Kenny: Trent es un cabrón... e.e

**luis carlos: Butters ¿has contemplado la idea de fugarte de tu casa alguna vez?**

Butters: uhm... No que yo sepa...

**luis carlos: Kenny ¿Cuándo le diras a K****aren que eres Mysterion?**

Kenny: ... Cuando sea mayor, tal vez.

**lady-pervert-2201: Kenny: oviamente si es Karen seria ilegal, cuando dije violaciones me referia a semes muy sexys ukeando los muy ukeables ukes (?) asi que, VAMOS A DOMINAR EL MUNDO,*dice preparando un latigo en la mano izquierda, vastida ya de sexy militar* con la sensualidad de nuestro lado nada es imposible D *tengo que cortarla con eso de la sensualidad._.* bueno ahora mi pregunta ¿Cómo te gusta el sexo (tierno,salvaje,sodamasoquista,etc)? ¿alguna ves fuiste pasivo? por cierto el otro dia lei un fanfics donde Butters te ukeaba. ¿Qué pensas de eso?**

Kenny: -Se queda pensando- ¿Cómo me gusta...? Bueno, me gusta de casi todos los tipos, pero nada de sadomasoquismo... Ya sufro suficiente dolor, gracias. ¿Ukeado? Sí, por... -Pensando- ... No me acuerdo... Creo que... -Trata de pensar- Coñooooooo D: ¡Yo sé que fue alguien, pero no me acuerdo! -Hace memoria- ¡Ah, Cartman! OWO

Butters: ¿En serio? D:

Kenny: Sí. -w- Bueno, ¿Butters? owo -Mira a Butters y le sonríe de manera pervertida-

Butters: ... -Se sonroja- ¿En serio puedo ir arriba...?

Kenny: Me encantaría~ De todos modos te cuelga como un caballo. -w- (?)

Butters: .w.

**lililol: kenny:amor yo te amo te tengo de poster en mi pieza una polera tuya y una mascara y estoy deacuerdo contigo por ver que butters es muy violable otra pregunta cuando perdiste la virginidad**

Kenny: Coño, esta sí es fanática... XD Pues, déjame pensar... Creo que a los 10. Cuando Tammy me dio una mamada, pero a los 8 se la había mamado a un tipo de una radio y me metieron preso por prostitución.

Butters: Ay, hamburguesas...

**Correo de Cartman.**

Cartman: -Mirando la TV mientras come frituras- -3-

**VicPin: Por que la necesidad de hacerte pasar por mujer? Estas insatisfecho contigo mismo?**

Cartman: ¿De qué hablas, perra? No es una necesidad.

**lady-pervert-2201: ¿ya te crecio el pene o te sige midiendo 3cm? esa medida ya se considera es ovio que eres hermadrodita, (y no pieso creer eso de que te mide 33cm, hay ya es ovio que mientes pendejo/a)**

Cartman: Obviamente me creció, perra.

**Batgirlfornightwing: aún te gusta joder mujeres asiáticas? Oh ibas caminando por ahí y viste una mujer asiática y dijiste: Mmm.. Me gustaría joder a esa mujer asiática. Porque te felicito la dejaste bien jodida.**

Cartman: A veces lo hago.

**Correo de Christopher.**

Christopher: -Puliendo su pala mientras fuma- Si viene alguien a joderme, me largo de esta casa...

**chicaaventurera: minimo dale la oportunidad a gregory**

Christopher: es demasiado estirado, no creo que me vaya a gustar.

**Amiga de SandyP: Christhoper, deja de tratar de perra a todo el mundo ._. Deja de ver animal planet xd**

Christopher: Sólo veo los documentales sobre Jirafas. Y trato como perras a todos porque lo son, beetch.

**Chess Nya: ¿En que conciste tu trabajo? ¿Te gusta? Por que decidiste salir de Francia.¿Acaso no te agrada tu País?**

Christopher: Básicamente consiste en infiltrarme en bases o algo así para un trabajo en específico. Y yo no salí de Francia porque quise, mi mamá me sacó de allá.

**lola: Topo suena como topollillo te cage con todos tus sobrenombres chris**

Christopher: ¡Y yo me cago en ustedes, americanas de mierda!

**Hola: chris, nunca has visto un video que se llama aweonao cristian? pues ahora te dire "mira pa adelante po aweonao critistian"**

Christopher: ¡PERO A MÍ QUÉ ME IMPORTA! -Tira su pala y se va-

**Correo de Damián.**

Damián: -Calentándose- -3-

**Dulce Floopy: Y no le queda alguna clase de marca a la persona que "penetras"? Como el 666 o algo asi, dulzura? :3 **

Damián: sólo tengo sexo con ellos, niña... Es como decir que si cuando una fujoshi va a tener sexo con un tipo le marcara el "801" o algo así.

**Un Tsundere es alguien que es frio y malo con todos los demás, también pegan (ósea, como vos), pero que en el fondo son tiernos (ósea...como vos :3) **

Damián: -Con una cara de amargado- Zorra que no entiende la palabra **_Anticristo._**

** Y sos un Sexy Tsundere, porque estas que ardes -w- Y no lo digo solo por tu pito quemado x3**

Damián: No soy un "tsundere", métete tu tsundere por el culo.

**lady-pervert-2201: ¿tu pene en llamas no te da calor? (no se me ocurrio nada mejor que esa pendejada)**

Damián: Sí, y me sirve para estos momentos de frío.

**Correo de Gary.**

Gary: -tomando chocolate caliente- uwu

**VicPin: eres un amor.**

Gary: -Sonríe- Gracias.

**Correo de Bebe.**

Bebe: -Abrigándose- Ay, momentos de frío, momentos de frío...

**VicPin: que cops eres? 34C o 36C?**

Bebe: 34C -w-

**Correo de Kevin.**

Kevin: Diantres, que frío. Ayúdame, Obi Wan Kenobi. e.e

**luis carlos: Kevin ¿por que te gusta tanto Star Wars?**

Kevin: Es muy genial, y tiene muy buena historia. Algo incomparable.

**Correo de Wendy.**

Wendy: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAHH, MALDITO FRÍO!

**chicaaventurera: querida puta : no te pases de lista ( saca una muneca igual a ella), lo que no sabes de mi tengo ansetros de brujos ( le quiera el cuello a la mini wendy), insultame y sera a ti quien se le rompa el cuello PUTA**

Wendy: Jódete, zorra. No creo en esa mierda.

**VicPin: ya deja de hacerles caso a los q te insultan.**

Wendy: Sencillamente los trato de ignorar.

**lady-pervert-2201: cuando hice la pregunta general, iva para los chicos, asi que ¿Qué mierda te venis a meter ò_ó? Tu ni con 1.000 cirujias plásticas te haces hermosa, perra. espera un momento ¿eres hombre? *eso explica mucho* PUTO! , por cierto, no me interesa que me digas zorra/puta (no se te ocurre nada mejor para insultar? vamos estoy segura de que puedes pensar en algo mejor-.-U) capas lo soy, pero al menos yo soy sensual *acomodándose el flaquillo en cámara lenta***

Wendy: ... Claaaaaaro...

**Correo de Trent.**

Trent: -Mirando por allí, sentado-

**VicPin: Quien de las chicas te gusta mucho?**

Trent: Si hablamos de "gustar mucho" ninguna, pero me gusta la morena esa... ¿Cómo era su nombre? Nicole.

**luis carlos: cuando me refería que le ibas hacer al cuarteto, preguntaba que dijeras con detalles que le ibas hacer a cada uno**

Trent: No me gusta explicar con detalles. Pero te diré algo. ¿Ves esta papita? -Toma una papita y la hace añicos- Más o menos así.

**Correo de los señores Broflovski y Marsh.**

Sheila: ¡A ver qué me dicen ahora!

Sharon: Tranquila, Sheila. Esta es una carta dirigida a los 4.

**chicaaventurera: ustedes aceptarian que sus hijos fueran gays y fueran pareja**

Sheila: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

Randy: ¡No, de ninguna manera!

Gerald: ¡Claro que no!

Sharon: -pensativa- ... D:

**Correo de Henrietta.**

Henrietta: -Calentándose con un cigarrillo-

**VicPin: Has leído a Drácula de Bram Stoker? Q opinas?**

****Henrietta: Está en mi lista de espera.

**Correo de Gregory.**

Gregory: -Tomando café- Uhm...

**chicaaventurera: le dije que te diera una oportunidad a christopher , estoy sera de que te la da**

Gregory: Gracias por el gesto, pero no creo que funcione.

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

_Stan: Kyle, quiero decirte algo..._

_Kyle: ? -Lo mira- ¿Qué pasa, amigo?_

_Stan: Yo... ahm..._

_ **Hoy...**_

Stan: Bueno, pues... Lo que quería decirte era... -Lo invaden las naunsias y vomita a Kyle- !

Kyle: ¡Eeewww, amigo! ¡Qué demonios! -Se va-

Stan: ... Mierda...

* * *

**Correo de Kyle.**

Kyle: -Llega a su cuarto y se va a bañar- Demonios, que asco... -Sale y empieza a ver sus preguntas-

**SandyP: Kyle, Chris dijo que no eras virgen :O Dime, ¿CON QUIEN CHUCHAS PERDISTE LA VIGINIDAD? ¿O te quede el culo abierto desde le centipad humano?**

Kyle: ¡Claro que no! -Frunce el ceño- Fue por Kenny...

**Amiga de SandyP: ¿A Stan le crecieron las pelotas?**

Kyle: ... Algo así.

**seja: Kyle ¿te tiñes el pelo con menstruaciòn? por que no tienes pecas? por que no eres tan blanco? por solo tu pelo es rojo pero tus pestañas y cejas no? por que por que por que si eres pelirrojo :C**

Kyle: ¿De dónde coño sale esta gente? Mira, por ser pelirrojo no significa que deba tener pecas y ser muy blanco, esos son los colorados.

**Batgirlfornightwing: cual es la cosa más asquerosa que has hecho? En mi opinión para mi es la del centipad, ósea pobre Kyle.**

Kyle: Yo también pienso lo mismo...

**VicPin: Sabias que le gustas a Trent? Dice que te quiere violar.**

Kyle: ... Mierda... mierdamierdamierdamierdamierda.

Ike: -Entra- ¿Kyle?

Kyle: ¡MIERDA!

**chicaaventurera: kily poo y ike querido: puedo adoptarlos , mi casa es grande , mi cuarto es todo el tercer piso , el de ustedes sera el cuarto y quinto, les daran todo lo que quieran , irian alas escuelas mas importante y particulares , mis padres no son estrictos me dejan hacer todo lo que quiera y a ustedes tambien los dejaran , que dicen se mudan y pueden traer a quienes quieran de visita o para que tambien se venga a vivir ( pone la cara del gato con botas )**

Ike: ... ¿Es real? *0*

**Correo de Stan.**

Stan: -Se tira en su cama- Aaaaaaaahg, lo arruiné...

**chicaaventurera: entonces el culo de kyle se te hace atractivo y te masturbas pensando en el**

Stan: ... -Se sonroja- Algo así...

**VicPin: antes de Wendy, te gustaba alguien mas?**

Stan: Ahm... No realmente.

**lady-pervert-2201: ¿ya hablaste con kyle? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿le diste duro? mas te vale que me digas que si, si no quieres que te vuelva a patear (y esta ves en lugares que no deben ser pateados)**

Stan: No es mi culpa que vomitara.

**SandyP: Stan Deja de hacerme esperar :c**

Stan: ¡No es mi culpa!

**Amiga de SandyP: Stan, ¿Por qué eres tan cínico? **

Stan: No lo sé... Es una mierda...

* * *

-Todos están en la sala para el correo general-

Kenny: ¿Dónde está Sao?

Gregory: Sigue deprimida... Así que yo daré el correo general.

Kenny: ¿Y Saulo?

Gregory: Parece que se fue.

**chicaaventurera: quien esta harto de la tension sexual de kyle y stan**

Todos: -levantan la mano-

Kyle: !

Stan: ...!

Kenny: Es muy obvio.

**luis carlos: con cual persona famosa o de la historia se identifican más?**

Kenny: Tigger Woods. -w-

Cartman: Hittler. -3-

Kyle: Ahm... Creo que Michael Jordan.

Bebe: Britney Spears. owo

Wendy: La reina Isabel.

Stan: -Frotándose las manos- No lo sé...

**a parte de Kenny, ¿a quien consideran el más pervertido de todos y el mas mujeriego? ¿Cuál es el animal favorito de cada uno? ¿Cuál es su serie de televisión favorita? a parte de Terrance y Philip**

Todos: Clyde.

Kenny: ¿Animal? o3o Los gatos. -w-

Cartman: A mí igual.

Bebe: Los perros~

Wendy: Las aves.

Stan: Los perros. -Metiéndose las manos en el abrigo-

Butters: Los conejos :3

Christopher: -Pasando por allí- Las jirafas. -Sale de la casa, cabreado.-

Gregory: Ya respondimos lo de los programas en otra ocasión.

** ¿a quien consideran el más sádico, bastardo, cruel e hijo de puta de todos? a parte de Cartman, Damien, el Topo y Trent.**

Todos: Gregory.

Gregory: ...

**Dulce Floopy: Wiiiiiiiii, mi primera pregunta general, me siento importante (? Ok no ._.  
Kenny, aprendí de vos, y me enseñaste todo lo que se. Por eso, copie al maestro y hice...Mi lista de violación :D ! Gracias por enseñarme esto, amorsito :3 (no estas en la lista porque no es necesario "violarte" -w-)  
Lista de violación:  
1- Damien :$ (encontrare tu punto débil)  
2- Craig -w- (Te atraere con un camino de cuyos (?)  
3- Tweek (prometo que no sera mucha presión)  
4- Pip x3 (cuando Estela salga a pasear)  
5- Chris DelHornito :)  
6- Butters  
7- Stan  
8- Kyle (por su lindo culito -w-)  
9- Gregory  
10- Clyde  
11- Gary  
12- Cartman (ultimo por gordito)  
A todos los voy a atar y les voy a hacer cosas bonitas :3 Kenny, me ayudarás verdad? :) Besos a todos! Que duerman bien, si es que pueden e.e**

Gary: ¿Por qué estoy allí? D:

Kyle: Oh, diablos...

Tweek: ¡NO, ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

* * *

**¡SÍ, HE VUELTO! -Tan tan taaaaaaaaaan- No me he ido a ningún lado, la verdad XD sólo que no quería escribir D:**

**Le quiero agradecer mucho a VicPin y a luis carlos por hacerme un fic en mi cumpleaños uwu y a Dulce Floopy que me va a dar uno, lento pero seguro 8D Es lo único que he recibido, aparte de unos dibujos de 2 amigas. Pero en físico, sólo me dieron un sandiwch. Mi mamá me va a llevar a ver los celulares (No, no me dieron un carajo, tampoco un pastel ni me cantaron el cumpleaños e3e en resumen, fue una mierda)**

**Dibujos listos:**

**-Carta de Kyle. / konata333**

**- Foto del profesor Caos. - johana-alicia16.**

**- Intercambio de género. - Coyote Smith.**

**- Lista de Kenny para violarlos a todos. - FeriolKenny.**

**-**** Imaginación de Kylie. - lady-pervert-2201**

**- Secuestro de Kyle vestido de Mysterion. - Alice. Cambiado a "violación"**

**Dibujos por hacer:**

**Tweek. - Ataque de epilepsia. - johana-alicia16**

**Pip. - Golpe de Estela. - johana-alicia16.**

**Craig. - Rescate de los cuyos. - johana-alicia16**

**Butters. - Relaciones sexuales con Trent. - VicPin**

**Dibujos en proceso:**

**Kyle. - Ropa más ajustada. - SandyP. 50%**

**Cartman. - Closet. - luis carlos. 0%**

**Butters. - Violación. - johana-alicia16 0%**

**Trent. - La almohada de Butters. - VicPin. 78%. Cómic de 3 partes.**

**Dibujos: www. facebook sanchezmonrroy / media _ set? set = a. 622742114413698. 1073741829. 100000337457786& type = 3 Quitarle los espacios. O también Sao801. deviantart. com**


	17. Chapter 17

Sao: -Golpeándose la cabeza contra el escritorio- COÑOOOOOOOOOOO

Kenny: ¿Qué ha pasao? D:

Sao: ¡NO HAY NADA! -Se abofetea- ¡YA EMPIEZAN LAS CLASES, COÑO!

Todos: ...

Sao: -Entrega los reviews- ¡A LA MIERDA! ¡MALDITO INTERNERD QUE SIEMPRE ME ANDA MAL!

-Todo el mundo se va, sin decir ni una sola palabra-

Sao: -Llorando con la cara en el escritorio- Me hace falta Saulooooooo...

**Correo de Butters.  
**

Butters: Ay, hamburguesas... D: Sao estaba rara hoy...

**VicPin: como van las cosas con Kenny? **

Butters: Bien, gracias :3

**luis carlos: Ummm... así que Kenny dejara que Butters lo Ukee, de seguro le va a gustar mucho Butters XD, así que no lo desaproveches y trata de serlo más seguido ;D**

Butters: -Se sonroja- uhm... Sí... Trataré. -Frotándose los puños-

** Butter, aparte de Kenny, Trent y Cartman ¿a quien quisieras como pareja?**

Butters: Ahm... No sé... D: Creo que Pip, es lindo. :3

**Correo de Kenny.**

Kenny: -Acostando, jugando pokemon en un DS- ... Que mierda. -Quita el juego- No se compara con Chinkopomon.

**Ame13: A tu pregunta. Pansexual: es una persona que puede sentirse atraída/o sexualmente por cualquier tipo de persona de cualquier género u orientasción sesual. Mi pregunta: ¿Alguna ves has visto "panty and stocking"? esa chica es tan puta como tu!**

Kenny: Espera, ¿Los pansexuales son bisexuales y ya? ¿Entonces qué coño los diferencia? A la mierda con las palabras elegantes. El bicho se tira a los tipos y ya. ¿Panty y Stocking? Prrrrrr, cariño. Yo soy el amante ocasional de Panty (?)

**The angel of the light: Hay Kenny, eres mi IDOLO, estoy en tu grupo, hahaha ok, tambien soy MUY pervertida, pero aqui una propuesta, mi papa tiene un equipo de NASCAR, y un carro que ya no sirve pero aun es de NASCAR, yo lo repare y aqui tengo las llaves *se las enseña* sera tullo, SI me haces este favor, te robas a Kyle y a Stan como Mysterion uno despues del otro y me lo traes para que yo los viole**

Kenny: ... -Babea- Acepto...

**VicPin: Tú, Kyle y Butters, trío. ¿Te apetece?**

Kenny: Mucho... ¡Espera! ¡Me dijeron hace mucho que lo hiciera! -Se va a buscar las cosas para el trío-

**Correo de Christopher.**

Sao: ¿Dónde está Christopher?

Stan: Se fue, dijo que se encabronó por tantas preguntas burlonas.

Sao: ¡COÑO! -Se va a buscarlo mientras se queja- ¡GENTE, POR FAVOR! ¡DEJEN DE QUERER TROLLEAR, QUE NO SE LES DA! -Lo ve- ¡CHRISTOPHER!

Christopher: -La mira mal- ¿Qué?

Sao: -Llega y empieza a negociar con él-

Christopher: ... Suena bien. -Vuelve a la casa- ¡PERO SI ME VUELVE A LLEGAR ESA MIERDA, LOS JODO A TODOS!

Sao: D:

**chicaaventurera: por que dices que es estirado**

Christopher: Porque lo es.

**SandyP: Christopher, no te enojes :c ¿Por que odias tanto a Dios? te va a ir al infierno :c **

Christopher: No me importa.

**Correo de Cartman.**

Cartman: -Fresco como lechuga-

**VicPin: ¿Es cierto que te cogiste a Kyle por el culo una noche mientras dormía profundamente?**

Cartman: ¿Para qué coño me querría cojer un culo judío, pelirrojo y de Jersey? Mi polla merece lo mejor, zorra. No una basura como esa.

**Ame13: Como te sientes al ver los fan art en donde te estan cogiendo? siempre es algun hombre extraño, pero muchas veces en forma de mujer.**

Cartman: ¿Sabes lo que opino? Que hay gente muy enferma en este mundo...

**Correo de Damián.**

Damián: -Jugando en un teléfono- ...

**chicaaventurera: ten ( le da un latigo , condones y lubricante) , es para que lo uses con pip**

Damián: No creo que los vaya a usar con él. -Los guarda, reservándolos para los judíos-

**The angel of the light: hey Dimi, jajaja bueno hey si satan andubo con saddam y esos, ¿ellos no califican como tus pu*tos padres segundos? el lenguaje lo agarre del mejor TU, eres mi maestro en lenguaje y Kenny es mi maestro en lo pervertido**

Damián: Obviamente lo son, coño.

**Chess Nya: DAMIEN! ¿Te gusta Ike? Si te gusta anda violalo XD  
¿Tiene segundo nombre... y Por El mismisimo Satan eres Genial aunque no creo necesario decirlo u**

Damián: No me gusta Ike, sólo me siento interesado en él. No, no tengo segundo nombre, y ya sé que soy genial. Tienes razón, no es necesario decirlo. -Gana su juego- ¡Gané!

**Correo de Tweek y Craig.**

Tweek: -Calmándose, ya que está acariciando los cuyos- ...

**Ame13: Tweek: Te invito a jugar un videojuego de lo mas relajante y tranquilo :D (Le entrega UN disco sin portada con el titulo "Amnesia The Dark Descent") que no ten engañe el titulo... te encantara... :D**

Tweek: ¿E-en serio...?

Craig: No. -Le tira el juego en la cara a Ame13-

**Ame13: Craig: Me regalas uno de tus Cuyos? mi tio tiene un establo muy amplio para ellos.**

Craig: No, lárgate. -Le saca el dedo-

**chicaaventurera: tweek: lo siento ( lo abraza y le un termo), es cafe de paris espero que te guste**

Tweek: ... -Llora y babea- Que rico...

**luis carlos: Craig, si alguien amenaza con matar a todos tus cuyos...¿te tragarías tu gran orgullo y le suplicarías de rodillas para que no los mate?**

Craig: -Frunce el ceño- No, mataría a golpes a quien quiera matarlos.

Tweek: ¡¿QUIÉN LOS QUIERE MATAR?! -Se estresa y tira parte de su café- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! D:

Craig: ...

**Correo de Wendy.**

Wendy: Que hambre...

**Ame13: Quierete un poco, amate, vive y deja vivir, porque amar sin ser amado ES LA MAS GRANDE PERDIDA DE TIEMPO!, yo lo se... Valorate, ve, vistete y ponte bonita, que la vida no acaba con un solo chico AHY MUCHOS MAS! XD! VAMOS CARAJO! Te acompaño a una noche de chicas! XDXDXD.**

Wendy: Yo me quiero, y Stan a mí, así que no tengo que hacer eso. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Kyle se quiere llevar a MI hombre.

**chicaaventurera: ( la agara del cuello , le pega en la nariz, la suelta, wendy cae al piso , mis ojos se iluminan y de mi mano sale fuego y se los empieza a lanzar a wendy , la deja un poco quemada , la hace levitar , la choca ala pared , varias veces , hasta que la deja incociente en el piso), rayos se me paso la mano , con mis poderes **

Wendy: x0x

**Y Wendy murió... Hasta momentos después, pero llegó un pajarito y la revivió con sus poderes mágicos animalísticos.**

**Correo de Token.**

Token: -Mirando las cartas- ? Cada vez que me llega una carta, es porque es algo malo...

**VicPin: Sabias que a Trent Boyett le gusta Nicole?**

Token: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿No estás jodiendo?!

**luis carlos: Trent dijo que le gusta Nicole ¿eso te preocupa mucho o no le tienes miedo?**

Token: ¡Claro que me preocupa! -Se va a ver a Nicole-

**Correo de Stan.**

Stan: -Suspira- Uhm...

**VicPin: ¿Te gusta Pearl Jam?**

Stan: Sólo me gusta Alive y Jeremy.

**chicaaventurera: como que algo asi , si o no te masturbas pensando en kyle**

Stan: ... -Se tapa el rostro, lleno de vergüenza- Sí...

**SandyP: ¡LO ARRUINASTE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡LOS JODISTE TODO! (me encanta trarte mal, eres tan tonto que es genial insultarte :3 te quiero3) tenias que vomitar, que asco Stan, mira hierve agua ponla en un vaso ponle romera espera 3 minutos que repose y te lo tomas, ayuda a los nervios ;)**

Stan: Ya hice todo lo que pude con mis vómitos, nada funciona.

**Ame13: VAAAMOOOS CARAAAJOOOO! ve y se feliz con el amor de tu vida!... KYLE!**

Stan: ¡Eso intento!

**The angel of the light: oye aunque sea Stenny te preguntare ¿cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar para que te declares a Kyle?**

Stan: El otro día lo intenté, pero no lo logré...

**Beluu-Chaan: STAAAAAN! ¿No crees que tu y Kyle son almas gemelas? :3 Vamos, di que si Los dos se conocen desde niños y se llevan no bien, si no RE QUE TE RE CONTRA bien! Como pareja serian perfectoooos DD: Y en la cama gozarian mucho ;3 Vamos! Declarate de uuna vez o hacele una carta si no le podes hablar, pero no nos dejes con las ganas! O no queres cumplir tus fantasias!? Daleeeee Ayer fue mi cumple, por mi cumple -Como regalo atrasado- :3**

P.D: Harias feliz a muchas fans! nwn Daleeee! Saludos a todos :3

Stan: -Se queda pensando- ... -Se va a buscar un lápiz y un pedazo de papel-

**Correo de Kyle.**

Kyle: -comiendo un poco-

**chicaaventurera: te amo , ve y chupasela a stan , medijo que tu trasero es actrativo , y que se masturba pensando en ti , bueno algo asi **

Kyle: -Escupe- ¡¿CÓMO?! -Aturdido-

**SandyP: Kyle, A Stan le crecieron los huevos :c pero vomito y lo arruino todo :c. Di la verdad Kyle, ¿Te has masturbado pensado en Stan o en otra persona?**

Kyle: ¡NO!

**Amiga de SandyP: ¿KENNY SE TOMO TU VIRGINIDAD? D:**

Kyle: -se sonroja mucho- Sí...

**Ame13: Si tu familia se entera de alguna u otra manera y te expulsa de la casa por ser como eres, solo avisame y te doy asilo en casa OKYS? **

Kyle: Gracias por la oferta, pero ya me ofrecieron casa...

**The angel of the light: enserio ya dejate de mariconadas, hay otros peses en el agua cofcofkennycofcof, na ya bueno aunque sea K2 te alludare, a Stan ya le gusta, aste el dificil y despues ya terminara enamorado con pen*dejo de ti, no creo que funsione pero solo es una idea**

Kyle: No sé si estás enterada, pero eso ya pasó... Para hacerte llamar "The angel of the ligth" No me muestras ninguna luz...

Ike: -Se acerca- Es irónico. o3o

**chicaaventurera: ike querido y kilye-poo : claro que es real y que me dicen si , se mudan conmigo**

Ike: ¿Podemos, Kyle? 8D

Kyle: ... Hay que pensarlo, Ike...

**VicPin: ¡Hola! ¿Como estas? (y repentinamente le da un golpe en la cabeza, le quita la ropa hasta dejarlo desnudo, lo envuelve con listones, le cuelga un letrero de "violame duro" y lo mete en una caja. Se lo lleva)**

Kyle: -Inconsciente- ...

**Correo de Trent.**

Trent: -Aburrido- ...

**luis carlos: ahora estoy mirando el papel que me dio Trent... Ummm... interesante... muy interesante ¿me dejarías filmar como jodes a los cuatro? **

Trent: Claro, no hay problema. -Aún aburrido-

**VicPin: Toma. (Le da una caja grande con moño verde). Que lo disfrutes! (Se va).**

Trent: ? -Revisa la caja y ve a Kyle- ... -Sonríe- Esto será divertido...

**Correo de Gregory.**

Gregory: -Suspirando aburrido, mientras lee un libro- ...

**chicaaventurera: no te desanimes ( le da un pastel de chocolate) , te lo hize espero que te guste**

Gregory: ? Muchas gracias. -Empieza a comer-

**Correo de Thomas.**

Sao: -Jugando Mario en su teléfono nuevo, al lado de Thomas- ...

**luis carlos: ** **¿alguna vez tu mamá te ha dicho que te odia por tu Tourette y que nunca debió haberte dado a luz? **

Sao: -Rompe el teléfono- !

Thomas: ! ... -Baja la mirada- No me ha dicho nada... ¡MIERDA! Pero no sé si lo ha pensado ¡PUTA! alguna vez...

Sao: -Le lanza los restos del teléfono a luis carlos a la cabeza- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLES PREGUNTAS ASÍ, COÑO! -Abraza celosamente a Thomas- e3é

Thomas: -Temblando un poco al pensar en lo que le dijeron- ...

**Corre de Bebe.**

Bebe: -Peinándose- uwu

**Ame13: ¿Me ayudarias a sacar a Wendy? es para distraerla mientras Stan esta a solas con Kyle, Porfis sera una noche de chicas con discotecas, tragos, y uno que otro striptisers guapo. Lleva alguna chica mas como Patty o Sao (Es para no ser tan ovia con el plan).**

Bebe: ¿A Wendy? ¿Kyle solo con Stan? ¿Por qué, si Stan es novio de Wendy? No lo entiendo, la verdad... Además a Sao no le gusta salir de su casa. Está blanca porque no le da el sol.

**Correo de Lianne.**

Lianne: -Hace una pausa en su cocina y se limpia las manos- owo

**luis carlos: ¿me dejaría... ya sabe, un momento de pasión con usted ;D?**

Lianne: ¡Oh! ... -Se queda pensando- ... Bueno. :3

**Correo de Pip.**

Pip: -Comiéndose unas galletas- :3

**chicaaventurera: me gusta tu ropa , tu manera de ser , pero tu novia , no , por que no amas a damian**

Pip: Porque Damián no es mi tipo. D:

**Correo de Shelly.**

Shelly: -mirando la TV- ...

**Ame13 : Yo tambien solia golpear a mi hermano y por eso te digo esto. Si no controlas esa ira, quedarás sola, amargada y mas fea de los que ya estas.**

Shelly: -Se baja de su silla, y la golpea con la misma- Pendeja. -Se vuelve a sentar-

**Correo de Rebecca.**

**luis carlos: ¿aun sigues siendo una puta? ¿oh ya te enderezaste?**

-Rebecca jamás recibió esta carta, ya que murió hace muchos años de SIDA-

**Correo de Jesús.**

Jesús: -Haciendo su programa- Ahora, recibimos una carta de una de nuestras amigas.

**Ame13: Vienes de Imaginacionlandia? **

Jesús: ¡Oh, no! Como puedes ver, yo soy muy real.

Todos: ...

**Correo de los góticos.**

Ethan: ... Malditos conformistas.

**Ame13: ¿Que pelicula prefieren: Crepuculo o Van HElsing?**

Todos: Ambas son una mierda.

**Correo de señor mojón.**

**luis carlos: ¿aún tiene problemas con su esposa?**

-La carta no pudo llegar al señor mojón porque se está tirando botellas con su mujer-

**Correo de Sao.**

Sao: Mi teléfono... D: Y era nuevo e3e

**Ame13: Se que no nos conocemos mucho pero solo por tu cumple, quieres venir a la fiesta de chicas?**

Sao: No, no me gustan las chicas... Ni las fiestas. D:

* * *

Sao: -Acomodando papelitos (?)- Ahora, el correo general...

**The angel of the light: oigan en coon vs coon and frends, Kenny se mato frente a ustedes 3 veses,no les duele no recuerdarlo y otra pregunta, si pudieran elegir ser otras personas de sus mismos amigos o de lo que estan presentes ¿a quien escogerian?**

Todos: ¿Kenny qué?

Kenny: ... A veces los odio demasiado...

Butters: A Kenny~ :3

Kenny: Obviamente a Butters uwu

Christopher: -Tira su cigarrillo- a Gregory, sólo porque es el único que sabe hacer las cosas.

Cartman: Al sapo Clyde. -3- -Chasquea sus dedos-

Stan: ... -Mira que Wendy no está al rededor- a Kyle.

Bebe: -Lo mira de forma sospechosa- Wendy.

Tweek: ¡A Thomas! ¡No! ¡A Craig! ¡NO! ¡AH! ¡LA PRESIÓN!

**luis carlos: chicos ¿con cual mujer quisieran pasar una noche ardiente? y que no les de vergüenza decirlo**

Sao: Meh, aquí todos son gays. Todos sabemos que Pip quiere tirarse a Estela, Token a Nicole, y más nadie. Y Kenny es uno que se quiere tirar a todos el mundo, así que no cuenta.

**chicas ¿con cual hombre quisieran pasar una noche ardiente? **

Sao: -Mirando al rededor- ... Bebe.

Bebe: No lo sé, no creo que ninguno aquí valga la pena. e.e

Sao: A todo esto, ¿A dónde se fueron todos?

**chicaaventurera: chicos cual es su cancion favorita , y wendy te dedico una cancion the bicht is back**

Sao: Wendy no está o.o

Kenny: I am sexy and i know it -w-

Sao: ¡Kenny! ¿Dónde están los demás?

Kenny: Se fueron porque creyeron que ya habíamos terminado.

Sao: ... Coño, entonces esto queda para mañana.

* * *

**Bien, he estado tratando de escribir esto desde hace días, pero nunca terminaba, lo siento mucho. Pronto empezaré las clases, y estaré menos tiempo en la PC, pero les apuesto a que aunmentarán mis ganas de escribir... ¡SIEMPRE PASA, COÑO! -Tira lo primero que se encuentra a la pared- Y al parecer, esto ya va a terminar dentro de unos cuantos capítulos. Lo que sea DX no he podido dibujar ya que no tengo blocks de dibujo. Están en 45 BsF. (Apenas este mismo año estaban en 15, pero la inflación en Venezuela jode mucho) Así que ya veré cuando llegan las ganas de continuar a PC. Oh, y cierto... ¡TENGO UN TELÉFONO NUEVO! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! -Rueda por el suelo, toda feliz porque no ha tenido teléfono desde hace 2 años-**

**Dibujos listos:**

**-Carta de Kyle. / konata333**

**- Foto del profesor Caos. - johana-alicia16.**

**- Intercambio de género. - Coyote Smith.**

**- Lista de Kenny para violarlos a todos. - FeriolKenny.**

**-**** Imaginación de Kylie. - lady-pervert-2201**

**- Secuestro de Kyle vestido de Mysterion. - Alice. Cambiado a "violación"**

**Dibujos por hacer:**

**Tweek. - Ataque de epilepsia. - johana-alicia16**

**Pip. - Golpe de Estela. - johana-alicia16.**

**Craig. - Rescate de los cuyos. - johana-alicia16**

**Butters. - Relaciones sexuales con Trent. - VicPin**

**Dibujos en proceso:**

**Kyle. - Ropa más ajustada. - SandyP. 50%**

**Cartman. - Closet. - luis carlos. 0%**

**Butters. - Violación. - johana-alicia16 0%**

**Trent. - La almohada de Butters. - VicPin. 78%. Cómic de 3 partes.**

**Dibujos: www. facebook sanchezmonrroy / media _ set? set = a. 622742114413698. 1073741829. 100000337457786& type = 3 Quitarle los espacios. O también Sao801. deviantart. com**


	18. Chapter 18

Sao: -Agarrándose el estómago- Ay, no... No puedo... No... -Cae al suelo, agarrándose el estómago-

Cartman: ¿A esta qué demonios le pasó?

Kenny: Parece que tiene dolor de estómago. Se la ha pasado todo el día en el baño.

Cartman: Prrrrr, pendeja.

-Todos agarran sus cartas y se van-

**Correo de Cartman.**

Cartman: -Comiendo pollito- Pobre idiota. -3-

**chicaaventurera: sabes que le paso a wendy , lo mismo te puede pasar a ti**

Cartman: No sé qué le pasó a Wendy, y no me interesa saberlo.

**The angel of the light: maldito Neo-Nazi, ME ENCANTAS, South Park ya no seria nada sin ti, eres lo mejor, pero no e digas nada a Kenny ni a Damien, tu me encantas y ellos con mis maestros, jajaja, bueno ¿serias mi tercer maestro, porfis?**

Cartman: Jé, otra que reconoce mi genialidad. uwú Pero si no me pagas, no seré tu maestro.

**VicPin: Si tu polla merece algo mejor, entonces cogete a la idiota de tu madre!**

Cartman: ¡NO TE METAS CON MI MAMÁ, PUTA!

**StrekLady: -le da una pieza de KFC- ¿Quieres mas? -le da otra- buscame a las seis en el barrio tyty, pregunta por Strek, te tenemos un trabajo - le deja una cubeta de kfc-**

Cartman: Uhm... Interesante. -Se va-

**Correo de Craig.**

Craig: -Adormilado- Uhm...

**Ame13: Mi gata tubo 6 gatitos! y ahora solo me quedan 3 que nadie quiere adoptar :C. (le entrego una caja con los gatitos de 6 semanas de edad y me escapo en mi moto).**

Craig: ... ¿Yo para qué quiero gatos...? -suspira y deja a los gatitos al lado- Ya iré a regalarlos.

**StrekLady: La otra vez te vi en una convención de amantes del señor (?) ¿que coño hacias alli? ._. ah, por cierto cojete a tweek, please xD**

Craig: ... Seguramente era Marsh. Ahora no, tengo sueño... Y me duelen los ojos. -Le abre huecos a la caja de gatos y los encierra- Ah... -Se acuesta a dormir-

**Correo de Tweek.**

Tweek: -Vibra... Digo, temblando- ¡GAH!

**chicaaventurera: ten ( le da varios termos), todos , son , del mismo cafe que ti di la primera vez**

Tweek: ¿D-de veras? ¡GRACIAS! ¡Oh, no, grité demasiado alto! ¡TE VAS A ENOJAR, QUÉ PRESIÓN! -Se toma el café, completamente alterado-

**Ame13: Bien lo siento, tregua, aqui esta el juego que fue reconocido como el juego mas relajante de la historia y ganadora del premio a mejor juego (le entrega un disco con el titulo "FLOWER") esto realmente relaja, te va a gustar :3**

Tweek: ¿Q-q-qué es...?

**StrekLady: Dios, eres un amor asdfgasdfg! ¿por que carajos no dejas que craig te haga susho? ,., descuida no te asustes, manten la calma.**

Tweek: ¡¿Qué es Susho?! D: ¡¿QUIERES DECIR SUSHI!? ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME HAGAN SUSHI! ¡GAAAAAAHHH! -Sale corriendo-

**Correo de Damián.**

Damián: -Mirándose las uñas- ...

**chicaaventurera: ay por que no , con pip , pliss y hago todo lo que quieras**

Damián: No.

**StrekLady: Hey! Thorn, no te enojes pero ¿bailarias para mi un baile sexy? -sale huyendo-**

Damián: No.

**Chess Nya: Damien :3 etto pero si te interesa...no se por que no intentas no se algo..puede que te guste.. aunque son tus gustos man XD pero no se seria bueno probar ¿No crees?**

Damián: No. -En completa negación (?)-

**The angel of the light: oye, no te enojes, yo solo preguntaba, ¿oye desde cuando eres tan Sexy**

Damián: No- Eh, digo. Desde que nací. -Chasquea los dedos y desaparece-

**Correo de Pip.**

Pip: -Jugando Solitario- :3

**chicaaventurera: claro que damian es tu tipo , es solo que todavia no te das cuenta**

Pip: ¿En serio? D:

**Ame13: No tardes tanto en ir al otro niven con Estela, porque las chicas nos cansamos de esperar y ya sabes la moraleja "El que no coje, SE DEJA" XDXDXD.**

Pip: Pero yo soy el hombre, debo dar el primer paso. Dejar que Estela lo de no es de caballeros. D:

**SandyP: Pip, que muscia te gusta? tienes algunos poster en tu piesa? es que como eres super catolico...**

Pip: Pues, me gusta la música de salón. :3 ¿Posters? No, no tengo.

**Correo de Butters y Kenny.**

Butters: -Jugando con las tirillas de la parca de Kenny- Loo loo loo~ :3

Kenny: -w-

**VicPin: Butters: Has visto a tu primo?**

Butters: ¿Trent? Ahm... No. D: ¿Por qué? .3.

**chicaaventurera: buttercup: ten ( la de una caja rosa) , son pastelillos de vainilla y chocolate , de tres leches , estan decorados de hello kitty , espero te gusten , yo misma los hice**

Butters: ¿D-de veras? Gracias *0* -Abre la cajita y empieza a comer- Está delicioso~ Toma, Kenny. :3 -Le da dulces-

Kenny: owo

**chicaaventurera: kenny : ten ( le entrega un latigo , condones , lubricante y nutella ) es para que lo uses con buttercup **

Kenny: ... ¿Ahora, Buttercup? -w-

Butters: No, estoy comiendo. D:

Kenny: Pero así es más excitante. No hay nada mejor en el mundo que cojer y comer. ¡Imagínate ambos a la vez!

Butters: Dije que no.

Kenny: Bien...

**The angel of the ligth: Kenny:  
aber cuando me los traes, ya enserio, bueno oye me acabo de dar cuenta que tenemos algo en comun te lo digo al final, mi papa es alcolico, pero no al estremo, mi mama nunca esta en casa, y tengo una hermana que me trata como un elfo domestico (Harry Potter y que), bueno oye me darias un consejo para que mi hermana y yo nos llevemos mejor, y para sobrepasar mis trajicas muertes (si tambien tengo tu maldicion) y como es eso que pokemon no se compara con chimpokomon, lo mejor del mundo, es south park, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon y Harry Potter (no me culpes soy potterica)**

Kenny: Deja tu obsesión con Harry Popote, por favor. Bien, pues trátala bien... Mira qué le hace falta y evita las peleas. Eso es todo. -w- y sí, Pokémon es una mierda... Sólo a los tontos les gusta.

Butters: A mí me gusta D:

Kenny: ¿Lo ves?

**luis carlos: Butters ¿no te moleste sea muy promiscuo y que se quiera coger a otras personas, aun siendo novio tuyo? otra pregunta ¿Tú y Cartman lograron se Héroes de la Guitarra como fueron Stan y Kyle? otra ¿Tú padre no te ha vuelto a castigar cierto? otra ¿has vuelto a meter tu salchicha en la boca de una mujer de una revista? **

Butters: ¿Te refieres a Kenny? ¡Kenny no es ninguna puta!

Kenny: Patéale el trasero por tal ofensa, cariño. -3-

Butters: Ahm... No, no fuimos héroes de la guitarra. Cartman se enojó y me lanzó la guitarra a la cabeza, me dijo que me joda y que se iba a casa...

Kenny: Prrrfff. -Trata de no reír- ¿No te dejó marca?

Butters: Pues no, por suerte... ¿Mi papá? Pues, no... Y eso es raro. Pero mami sí me castiga, pero no importa, la quiero. :3 Ahm... ¿Mi salchicha? D: -Se sonroja- A veces...

Kenny: Debo encontrarte una muñeca inflable.

**Ame13: Kenny: No hace mucho alguien te pidio un video en donde te violas a Kyle y Butters y... al grano y al demonio, te doy 100 dolares por una copia del video.**

Butters: ¿Vídeo? ¿Qué vídeo?

Kenny: Nada, nada. e.e

**Correo de Kyle.**

Kyle: -Encerrado en su cuarto- ¡¿POR QUÉ TODO EL MUNDO QUIERE TENER SEXO CONMIGO?! -Con el trasero adolorido-

**chicaaventurera: el me dijo , y tambien que se masturba pensando en ti , y le pregunte que si habia tenido suenos humedos contigo , cuando me conteste te digo que dijo , y que ya te ofrecieron casa es lo de mi caso verdad**

Kyle: -se sonroja mucho- ... No... No lo sabía...

**SandyP: Kyle, Pobrecito :c como te debe doler el culo, toma una pomadita, ah y te queria decir que si tu mama no te acepta tu condicion homosexual la mama de Stan si lo aceptara, ella es muy buena, y estoy segura que ella te acojeria e tu casa y estarias con Stan :3**

Kyle: -Tomando pomada- ¿De veras? Eso es bueno...

**The angel of the light: hey yo queria un nombre como el angel de la ocuridad, pero ya lo abian agarrado, y luego como la duelista mundial, pero tambien, asi que me inbente una nueva carta de yu gi oh, y me salio este nombre, asi que sierto no tengo casi nada de luz, por eso mi nombre, bueno ya esplique, y es cierto Stan dijo que tu tracero era lindo y que queria violarte, ademas dijo que entre todos, quisiera cambiar con tigo**

Kyle: -Se tapa la cara- Ya dejen mi trasero en paz...

**luis carlos: Kyle, suponiendo que Trent aún no lo haya terminado de follar XD ¿as considerado tratar de tener algo con otro chico que no sea Stan? aparte de Kenny y del Topo claro esta**

Kyle: A nadie, ¿Bien? ¡A nadie!

**Beluu-Chaan: Kyleee Revisa tu correo! Y no el de las cartas x/3**

P.D: Si no tuviera novio te violaria, pero soy fiel :3  
P.D 2: ¿Kenny fue gentil contigo cuando...ya sabes...? e/w/e

Kyle: ¿Mi correo? Bien... ¿Kenny? -Se sonroja más- Pues... Más o menos... -Se va a buscar su correo y encuentra una carta- ? ¿Esto es de Stan? -Se pone a leerla-

**Correo de Stan.**

Stan: -tirado en su cama, suspirando-

**VicPin: Es cierto que tuviste un trio con Kenny y Butters?**

Stan: ¿Eh? Claro que no. No sé qué enfermedad podría tener Kenny, y Butters... No es nada atractivo.

**chicaaventurera: has tenido suenos humedos con kyle ( pone cara de pervertida y le sale sangre de la nariz) , cuentame lo todo si es asi**

Stan: -Se sonroja- ¿Por qué tengo que contarte mis sueños húmedos?

**Beluu-Chaan: Awww. Sos un kapo Stan! Al 45%, lo que queda lo ganaras cuando te declares a Kyle -3- Y ya que estamos hablando de eso...que le pusiste? :D**

P.D: Si no tuviera novio te violaria, pero soy fiel :3 *cofcof No como otras chicas de cabello negro cofcof*

Stan: -Se sonroja- No voy a decir qué le puse...

**Ame13: Amm... se que los fans estamos algo locos con fantasias raras (incluso yo XD Y... ME ENCANTA! **) pero... yo que tu iria a buscar a Kyle... y rápido...**

Stan: ... ¿Por qué lo dices?

**StrekLady: Stan! -corre a abrazarlo- ¿que se siente estar cerca de todos esos manicaticos? xD no te da como pena o algo asi jajaja ¿que harias si wendy se convirtiera en hombre? ¿la seguirias queriendo? :OO (yaoi w)**

Stan: Sí, me da pena, y mucha... ¿Wendy un hombre? No lo creo... La verdad, me está empezando a incomodar estar al lado de Wendy.

**SandyP: Stan, es que no te da como, no se, cosa que Kyle se aya acostado con Kenny, con Chistopher y lo aya violado Trent? **

Stan: ¡¿Lo violó Trent?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

**luis carlos: ¿Qué fue lo que tu papá te dijo en tu cuarto a finales del episodio de; estas envejeciendo? otra pregunta, aparte de Wendy ¿Qué otra persona te gusta? que no sea Kyle obviamente**

Stan: No me acuerdo, la verdad... ¿Otra persona? Claro que no.

Voz: ¡LE GUSTA GARY!

Stan: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Voz: ¡TODOS LO SABEMOS!

Stan: ¡NO ES VERDAD!

Voz: ¡SÍ LO ES!

Stan: ¡¿Quién diablos es?! -Busca a la voz-

Sao: -Siendo la voz, desde el baño- ¡ES GARYYYYYY!

Stan: ¡SAO!

Sao: ¡WAH! D:

**Correo de Wendy.**

Wendy: -Enojada-

**chicaaventurera: lo siento , por ser tan brusca , pero te lo adverti , y a veces no controlo mis poderes , en serio lo siento SUDCOCIENTE: CLARO QUE NO LO LAMENTAS , yo : callate trato de disculparme**

Wendy: ...

**StrekLady: ¿Te encabrona que Kyle se quiera llevar a tu hombre? :O**

Wendy: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! -Encabronada-

**Correo de Paco el Flaco.**

Paco: ?

**luis carlos: :O ¿Qué se siente vivir tanto tiempo viviendo en el planeta Manglar?**

Paco: Manglar, manglar manglar, manglar manglar manglar.

**Correo de Ike.**

Ike: -Leyendo un libro- ...

**Chess Nya: ¿A quien ves atractivo aparte de Georgie :D?**

Ike: ? ¿Atractivo? No sé, a nadie realmente... -Mira que la otra carta va dirigida a él y a Kyle, así que se va al cuarto de Kyle- Kyyyy.

Kyle: -Sonrojado-

Ike: Carta.

**chicaaventurera: baby-ike y kily-poo : piensenlo el tiempo que sea necesario , yo no los apresuro y respetare su decision cualquiera que tomen**

Ike: No sé tú, pero yo quiero irme ya...

Kyle: No, yo no... -Sonrojado-

Ike: ?

**Correo de la gente de Imaginaciónlandia.**

**luis carlos: ¿algún día van a agradecerle a Butters como se merece luego de haberles salvado el pellejo a todos ustedes? **

Luke Skywalker: ... ¿Quién es Butters?

**Correo de Trent.**

Trent: -Satisfecho- -w-

**VicPin: Te gustó el regalo?**

Trent: Mucho. No creí que de verdad supiera ser una puta...

**luis carlos: lo de cogerte a Kyle ¿Cuenta como tu venganza o solo es una simple follada?**

Trent: Follada.

**Correo de Bebe:  
**

**StrekLady: BEBE! -corre a abrazarla- ¿qué se siente ser la mas bonita? x3 aew! **

Bebe: Muy bien, gracias. owo

**Correo de los Góticos.**

Góticos: -Fumando- ...

**luis carlos: ¿ustedes adoran a otro dios oscuro como Cthullu o ya no adoran a ninguna otra supuesta deidad? **

Ethan: Cthullu nos falló.

Georgie: Las deidades son una mierda.

**Correo de Jesús.**

Jesús: -Dando su programa- Ahora vamos con una carta que nos envía una simpática chica.

**StrekLady: Vi en otra serie en donde tu y Budda son los mejores amigos y viven en un departamento en Japón. ¿Como se siente vivir con el y que los animales molesten tanto? **

Jesús: Oh, ya me había olvidado de mi tiempo con Budda... Pues, era muy tranquilo, a veces teníamos problemas, pero no tanto. Y sobre los animales... Era complicado.

**Correo de Chris.**

Chris: ¿Una carta? ¿Quién podría ser?

**luis carlos: ****Chris ¿aún sientes algo por el diablo o buscas más opciones? ¿oh todavía te molesta que Saddam se el que se lo coja?**

Chris: ... -Frunce el ceño- Pues sí, me siento resentido.

* * *

Sao: -Aún agarrándose el estómago- Aaaaawwww...

Kenny: Por Dios, que alguien le de un laxante.

**StrekLady: ¿Alguna ves al salir a la calle, les han pedido algún autografo o les quisieron violar? e.é**

Todos: ¿Qué coño?

Butters: ¿Por qué haría la gente eso? D:

Cartman: Yo sé que en algún lugar del mundo alguien quiere mi autógrafo...

**The angel of the light: malditos conformistas, ya solo queria desirlo, soy rara y que, bueno enserio, como no recordar sus muertes, yo muero siempre y mi mejor amigo se acuerda y ustedes ni eso, naaa yo no vengo a sermoniarlos, si todos son gays, diganme con quien quisieran hacer un trio?**

Butter: -Se sonroja- Con Kenny y Pip...

Kenny: ¿Pip? Egk.

Damián: Los judíos. -3-

Cartman: Prrr, no necesito eso.

Ike: No sé... ¿Georgie y Damián? ¿O Kenny? No sé...

Kenny: Nada de tríos, ¡ORGÍA!

**luis carlos: esta pregunta es en general y se me ocurrió al ver un fic mío ¿Cómo se imaginan todos ustedes siendo totalmente diferentes a como lo son "normalmente"?**

Damián: Un santo.

Butters: Sería... Ahmm... ¡Incastigable!

Kenny: Yo sería otro santo.

Cartman: Sería una mierda de judío, y eso nunca pasará.

Pip: Ahm... Sería grosero e intolerante. D:

**luis carlos: ¿Qué es lo que les gustaría cambiar de sí mismo?**

Butters: Mi fuerza...

Damián: Nada. -3-

Kenny: Mi pobreza.

Cartman: Estoy feliz así. -Chasquea sus dedos-

Sao: Siento que aquí falta gente...

**luis carlos: Tweek y Thomas, ¿Qué otra persona te puede gustar?**

Thomas: ¿Tweek? ¡MIERDA! No sé, más ¡MALDITO! Nadie.

Tweek: ¿B-B-Butters? ¡ACK! ¡LO DIJE, DIOS!

* * *

Craig: -Se levanta, pero ve todo borroso- ¿...? -Pasa un rato y sigue todo borroso- ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

* * *

Stan: -Aún en su cama- ...

Kyle: -Toca la puerta- Stan...

Stan: ?

* * *

**Os dejo con la intriga e3é (?) Me duele el estómago... Ayer fui por primera vez al liceo, pero no había clases... Y hoy no fui porque me dolía mucho el estómago... ¡HE ESTADO TODO EL PUTO DÍA EN EL BAÑO, POR FAVOR! Ah... -Le ruge el estómago- Uhg... Bien. Mi monitor no ha querido encender, desde hace meses. Es mucho problema para que se encienda, sólo la parpadea la lucecita y no pasa más nada, no enciende. Me voy a poner a llorar... Aparte de que el internerd no me quiere cargar más nada que el Fanfiction... -Se va al baño-**

**Dibujos listos:**

**-Carta de Kyle. / konata333**

**- Foto del profesor Caos. - johana-alicia16.**

**- Intercambio de género. - Coyote Smith.**

**- Lista de Kenny para violarlos a todos. - FeriolKenny.**

**-**** Imaginación de Kylie. - lady-pervert-2201**

**- Secuestro de Kyle vestido de Mysterion. - Alice. Cambiado a "violación"**

**Dibujos por hacer:**

**Tweek. - Ataque de epilepsia. - johana-alicia16**

**Pip. - Golpe de Estela. - johana-alicia16.**

**Craig. - Rescate de los cuyos. - johana-alicia16**

**Butters. - Relaciones sexuales con Trent. - VicPin**

**Dibujos en proceso:**

**Kyle. - Ropa más ajustada. - SandyP. 50%**

**Cartman. - Closet. - luis carlos. 0%**

**Butters. - Violación. - johana-alicia16 0%**

**Trent. - La almohada de Butters. - VicPin. 78%. Cómic de 3 partes.**

**Dibujos: www. facebook sanchezmonrroy / media _ set? set = a. 622742114413698. 1073741829. 100000337457786& type = 3 Quitarle los espacios. O también Sao801. deviantart. com**


	19. Chapter 19

Sao: Me estoy meandooooooo. -Dando saltitos-

Todos: ...

Sao: ¿Qué? D: -Lanza los reviews- A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Craig?

Craig: -Llega, con un par de lentes- ...

Todos: ... -Risas en general-

Craig: ¡JÓDANSE, CABRONES!

Clyde: ¡OH, DIOS! ¡CRAIG! ¡TE VES PATÉTICO! ¡AHAHAHAHA!

Sao: -Volviendo del baño, se queda babeando- ... o¬o lenteeeeeesssss... -Fetichista (?)-

Craig: -Frunce el ceño- ¡Deja de mirarme! -Se va-

**Correo de Cartman.**

Cartman: -Entra a su cuarto riéndose- Ay, no... Se ve tan estúpido, ahahahahhaha...

**the angel of the ligth: hey te pagare lo que quieras, si quieres una formula 1, o un auto de carreras de NASCAR, es tuyo, solo enseñame lo que tengas para ser tan genial como tu**

Cartman: Prrr, no quiero nada. El NASCAR es para pobres.

**chicaaventurera: seguro , que no quieres saber**

Cartman: Tampoco es como si me interesase.

**Ame13: Si hay gente enferma, pero eres tu el que les da ideas, (como disfrazarte de mujer XD) asi que es tu culpa que te cojan como chica XD JAJAJAJAJA. Aunque creo saber REALMENTE el porque no puedes dejar de vestirte asi... Ming-Lee. u**

Cartman: ... Esta zorra es otra enferma. ¿Por qué a Butters no lo ponen como tal?

**Amaikurai: Eres el mejor hijo de puta, la verdad no quiero ofender a tu madre me cae super bien, lo digo en forma de expresión. ¿Por que no nos unimos y conquistamos el mundo? Patty y tu serán reyes y yo seré tu socia casi reina también, solo quiero a Craig, Tweek y Kenny a cambio *-***

Cartman: Tsk, olvídalo. Yo solo conquistaré al mundo.

**Correo de Christopher.**

Christopher: -Acostado, aburrido- Grrrr... -Enciende la TV-

**Chess Nya: Te amoadoro encerio, soy tu fan numero 1 jajajajaja eres tuvieras la oportunidad de elegir tu trabajo..¿Cual seria?**

Christopher: Ser jefe es un buen trabajo...

**Correo de Tweek.**

Tweek: -Temblando- ¡GAH! ¡CRAIG ESTÁ ENOJADO, QUÉ HAGO, QUÉ HAGO!

**luis carlos: ¿en el trío elegiste a Butters? ¿por que y le serias el activo? ¿y que dice Craig ante eso?**

Tweek: ¡Gah! ¡ES QUE NO SÉ, ES MEJOR QUE NADA! ¡PREGUNTARME POR ESO ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! ¡Y NO QUIERO HABLAR CON CRAIG, ESTÁ MUY ENOJADO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**chicaaventurera: jamas podria enojarme contigo , eres tan adorable , que jamas podria enojarme y menos contigo y si quieres mas cafe me avisas**

Tweek: ¡DÁMELO! ¡YAAAAAA!

**Amaikurai: Mi hermoso y tierno cafeinomano Yo mataría gnomos por ti ¿Piensas que deberíamos ir a reclamarles (yo haría todo para que estés tranquilo) a Trey y a Matt para que salgas más en la serie? -le da una taza enorme de café y se va- :33**

Tweek: ¡No, porque cada vez que salgo me hacen hacer cosas que me presionan demasiado! ¡Ack! -Se bebe el café de forma rápida-

**Ame13: ¿Que tal el juego que te regale?**

Tweek: ¡Estoy castigado, no he podido jugar! Ngh.

**Correo de Kenny.**

Kenny: -Jugando con una PSP- o3o

**chicaaventurera: cuando este desprevenido butters agaralo y tu sabes que hacer depues **

Kenny: No necesito que esté desprevenido, yo me lo cojo casi cada vez que quiera. -w-

**luis carlos: si tuvieras que salvar entre Karen, Butters y tu colección de revistas pornográficas, ¿a quien salvarías primero? y tienes que decirlo en frente de todos, otro pregunta para ti, ¿te has cogido a una angelita en el Cielo y a una diabla en el Infierno?**

Kenny: ... El porno se puede reponer, no me pongas a elegir entre Karen y Butters... Creo que me los llevo a ambos al mismo tiempo. Y como ninguno está aquí... No tengo que responder frente a todos, esto es un cuestionario, no una solicitud. Prrrr, ninguna existen...

**the angel of the light: hey kenius, donde dejaste el auto de carreras que te di?, y ni me as traido a Stan o a Kyle, jajaja naaa ya, bueno, tanta tele pudre la mente, asi que te creo en eso, pero quitarme a Harry Potter, escomo quitarte tu sexo, asi que tu dises... hey verdad?**

Kenny: ... No.

**Ame13: **

**Correo de Damián.**

Damián: -Aburrido- ...

**chicaaventurera: plis como un favor**

Damián: Yo no hago favores.

**Amaikurai: ¿Por que no torturamos a las que te junten a ti con Craig? -mirada sombria-**

Damián: Te apoyo.

**Chess Nya: Damien... dsads.. bu.. pero intentalo :D nose XD asi... ¿en que consiste tu trabajo?..ya sabes siendo el anticristo...**

Damián: Soy el anticristo y ya.

**Correo de Craig.**

Craig: -Encabronado porque debe usar lentes- Grrrrr.

**Amaikurai: ¿Me consigues un cobayo para mi? *o* y -susurra: eres tan sexy que te violaría(?)-**

Craig: ¡No, consíguete uno propio!

**Ame13: Vas a regalarlos? :C y yo que crei que los podrias cuidar TnT, (eres al unico a quien le confiaria a esos gatitos, ya que los demas no saben ni como cuidarse) POBRESITOS... (Le entrego una caja) aqui estan unos biberones y leche para recien nacidos para ellos, cuidalos pofis TToTT. (escapo en la misma moto). **

Craig: ¡Pero yo no quiero gatos, tengo demasiados roedores como para cuidar gatos! -Tira los biberones y la leche a un lado-

Thomas: -Toca la puerta y entra- ¿Craig...? ¡COÑO!

Craig: ¡Vete si te vas a burlar de mí!

Thomas: -Se acerca- No, yo pienso que ¡COÑO! Tus lentes se te ven ¡COMO UNA MIERDA!

Craig: -Le pela el dedo- ¡VETE AL CARAJO!

Thomas: ¡No! Lo que ¡PUTA! Quiero decir ¡CULO! Que tus lentes se te ven muy ¡OSTIA! Bien...

-Y Después de eso, Craig y Thomas se fueron y tuvieron sexo en una lavandería (Craig: YES!)-

**Correo de Nicole.**

Nicole: Tenía tiempo sin recibir una carta...

**luis carlos: esta pregunta ya se la hice a Token, ¿pero como te sentiste al saber que Cartman los unió por que es un racista de mierda?**

Nicole: Ahm... Pues no sé si enojarme, o darle las gracias...

**Correo de Ike.**

Ike: -Comiéndose un helado- owo

**Chess Nya: My love, escribo muchos fics de ti emparejandote con el gotico ese de Georgie.¿Alguna vez le intentaste hablar a Georgie? Si es asi ¿como te respondio? y...¿Tienes rivalidad hacia tu hermano Kyle?...tu sabes por ser inteligene...y que los maestros lo adulen..**

Ike: ¿Georgie? Sí, una vez lo intenté... Me llamó "Conformista", fue algo raro... Meh. No, no tengo ninguna rivalidad con Kyle ni nada por el estilo, sólo a veces me molesta un poco.

**chicaaventurera: diganme si , o no para que le diga al chofer para que vaya por ustedes**

Ike: Bueno, veré si voy contigo owo aunque no creo que Kyle quiera.

**Correo de Wendy.**

Wendy: -Leyendo "La guía para cabronas" **(N/A: Ese libro existe... Yo lo vi xD es una guía para esposas) **

**Amaikurai: Como la mayoría de los demás yo no vengo a insultarte pero si a decirte: ¿Si tuvieras que elegir entre Token, Gregory o Criag(No vale Stan) a quien elegirías? :33**

Wendy: Uhg, eligiría a Token... El al menos tiene dinero. Gregory es un pretencioso y Craig es un cabrón.

**chicaaventurera: entonces si me perdonas**

Wendy: Mira, sólo déjame en paz.

**Correo de Paco el flaco.**

**luis carlos: Se nota que Paco el Flaco a aprendido mucho de Manglar XD, pero has el intento de responder en españo**

-La carta nunca le llegó a Paco el flaco, porque mandar el correo intergalácticamente es muy caro y en Venezuela no alcanza la patria para eso-

**Correo de los góticos.**

Góticos: -Fumando y escuchando música en el cuarto de Georgie-

**The angel of the light: en este mundo conformista, todos somos muy corfomistas, pero que es lo mas conformista de este mundo conformista**

Ethan: Prrrrrrr, Poser.

**Correo de Satán.**

Satán: -se coloca sus lentes para leer-

**luis carlos: si usted siendo el supuestamente "máximo" representante del mal... ¿por que es el pasivo en sus relaciones?**

Satán: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Es como preguntarme qué tiene que ver el culo con las pestañas.

**Correo de Bebe.**

Bebe: -Peinándose- uwu

**Amaikurai: Déjame decirte que eres muy hermosa *-* ¿Aceptas un regalo mio? Son zapatos importados de Francia -le da una caja y se va-**

Bebe: ¡Waaaaaaaah! *-* ¡Muchas gracias, cariño! 8D

**Correo de Butters.**

Butters: -Comiéndose unos dulces que le hizo **chicaaventurera**- Ñaaaaaam~~ x3

**luis carlos: ¿en el trio dijiste que con Pip? ¿por que y le serías el activo?**

Butters: ¿Por qué? Ahm... No sé, me parece algo lindo. :3 Y no sé, depende de lo que él quiera. Pero me gustaría estar arriba. .w.

**chicaaventurera: si quieres mas , tu dime y te los preparo**

Butters: Me gustaría mucho. *0*

**Ame13: Que disfraz te gusta mas: Marjorie o Profesor Caos?**

Butters: El profesor Caos. :3 Pero Kenny me pide mucho que me vista de Marjorine. D:

**Correo de la gente de Imaginaciónlandia.**

**luis carlos: manada de idiotas, ¿no recuerdan a Butters? es el chico rubio que les salvó el culo cuando los seres malignos se escaparon, ¿Cuándo les van a agradecer como se merece?**

Mujer maravilla: Oh... Algún día. -Y toda la gente de imaginaciónlandia sigue su vida normal llena de arcoiris, caramelos y sexo ardiente-

**Correo de Pip.**

Pip: -Escuchando música- :3

**chicaaventurera: si pip es encerio**

Pip: No lo sabía... D:

**Ame13: No quise decir que Estela te coja (ella simplemente te va a dejar), si no que DAMIEN te va a coger. XD**

Pip: ¡Waaaaaaaaaah! D:

**Correo de Linda Stotch.**

**luis carlos: ** **¿sabe por que su esposo no ha vuelto a castigar a su hijo? ¿y quiere saber el por qué?**

Linda: No... ¿Por qué?

Stephen: ! No le hagas caso, cariño. Está loco.

**Correo de Sao.**

**Ame13: Estas bien? pero en SERIO estas bien? porque ultimamente te veo con... (pensando en la palabra)... (sigo pensando)... (pensando)... solo me viene esta imagen a la mente (te muestra un gif. de la rana que Bart Simpson hechizo y que vomita a cada momento, rogando que lo maten)... Anímo tu Fic esta genial! :D la vida talves sea una mierda o una GRAN mierda, pero no dejes que eso te afecte. Como me dijo un amigo y ahora te lo digo a ti :D "Demuestrale al mundo que tiene que ser mas hijo de prra, si quiere verte derrotado" òuó chau te deseo lo mejor :)**

Sao: Estoy bien, gracias .w. en ese momento, cuando me dolía el estómago, no evacuaba por la boca... Sino por el otro lado. .w. -Rueda por el sueño- asdjkhasjkfhasdfsfd, Gracias TwT

* * *

-Y ahora lo que todos esperaban... ¡SEXO ARDIENTE! (Alguien le pega con un martillo a la escritora en los dedos) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿Eso no era? Oh, el **Correo de Stan y Kyle.** DX-

Stan: -Bañándose-

Kyle: -Acostado- Ah...

**The angel of the light: oye ya yo no digo nada, pero se que es rasonable que te enamores de tu super mejor amigo, pero ¿que fue lo que mas te enamoro de el enserio?**

Kyle: Pues no sé... Tal vez sea porque él es la persona más razonable que hay aquí, tal vez. No puedo decírtelo con seguridad.

**SandyP: Kyle, ¿Te fuiste a exhibir a Stan? :$ y todos quieren tener sexo contigo por que estas bueno, Damien quiere tenr sexo contigo y tu hermanito**

Kyle: -Se levanta de golpe- ¡¿DAMIÁN QUIERE QUÉ?!

**chicaaventurera: pues ahora lo sabes , y dime que decia la carta que te dio stan**

Kyle: -se calma un poco- Es algo... Privado.

**Beluu-Chaan: ¿Que decia esa carta, que decia esa carta? owo Dimeeeee, por favor *Ojitos de cachorrito* :33**

Kyle: ¡Que no! ¡Es privada!

-Mientras, con Stan-

Stan: ¿De verdad tengo que responder reviews mientras me baño? Joder...

**chicaaventurera: dime para que lo deje incociente , y puedas hacer lo que quieras con el , o que no quieres cogerte a kyle**

Stan: Bueno... -Se pone rojo- Ya lo hice... (?)

**Ame13: Cuantas veces vas a San Diego a tocarte? ¿Como se siente?**

Stan: He ido unas 3 veces... Se siente... Vergonzoso, pero a la vez bien... Creo.

**The angel of the light: misma pregunta para ti, la cual le hize a Kyle, ¿que fue lo que mas te enamoro de tu super mejor amigo enserio?**

Stan: No lo sé... Una vez leí que cuando se está mucho tiempo con una persona, se desarrollan sentimientos hacia ella inconscientemente.

**Beelu-Chaan: DIME QUE LE PUSISTE A KYLE! Yo te di la idea :c ¿Porque no vas, lo chapas y le demostras que todo le que le pusiste es real al menos? Quizas no te crea x.x ANDA Y VIOLATELO! El pelirrojo ardiente lo desea :c**

Stan: ... Me estás mandando esta carta algo tarde... -Se sonroja-

**SandyP: Stan, Si, a Kyle lo violo trent**

Stan: -se aprieta el puente de la nariz- Qué voy a hacer...

* * *

Sao: ¡CORREO GENERAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

Kenny: Siento que aquí faltan personas...

Sao: Meh, olvidémoslo.

**The light of the light: hey kenny si quieres orgía, te presto mi casa. esta sola los martes y sabados, pero solo estoy yo, y te dejo hacer la orgía si me apuntas a ella,**

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Kenny: La niña quiere comer pollas...

**luis carlos: Cuáles creen que sea el estudiante con mas dinero de todos? aparte de Token, Gregory y Damien claro esta**

Kenny: ¿Por qué él siempre hace las preguntas iguales?

Sao: Meh.

Kenny: Bueno, algo es seguro, ese "con más dinero" no somos ni yo ni Cartman. -Risas en general-

Cartman: ¡CÁLLATE, MALDITO POBRE!

-Se hace una conferencia entre todos para decidir-

Token: Parece que es Clyde... Ya sabes, porque su papá tiene una tienda de zapatos.

* * *

**Bien, perdonad mi ausencia. Mi PC no quiere funcionar correctamente... (Muchos problemas con mi jodío monitor) Ahora aceptaré una pregunta general por persona, esto se extiende demasiado... e.e Lo que sea. .3. Trataré de escribir esto, al menos los fines de semana. Por cierto, no puedo evitar sentirme enojada D: ¡Ya no se pueden copiar los fics! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo quería guardar varios fics! Ahora debo guardarlos en el cel con capturas de pantalla... ¡LOS ODIO, FANFICTION! ¡SÓLO PARA GANAR PLATA! -Va al fic y trata de copiar la lista de dibujos- ¡NO PUEDO! ¡AHORA DEBO IR A MI MALDITO PERFIL! -Se va corriendo y llorando como una marica-**

**-Carta de Kyle. / konata333**

**- Foto del profesor Caos. - johana-alicia16.**

**- Intercambio de género. - Coyote Smith.**

**- Lista de Kenny para violarlos a todos. - FeriolKenny.**

**-**** Imaginación de Kylie. - lady-pervert-2201**

**- Secuestro de Kyle vestido de Mysterion. - Alice. Cambiado a "violación"**

**Dibujos por hacer:**

**Tweek. - Ataque de epilepsia. - johana-alicia16**

**Pip. - Golpe de Estela. - johana-alicia16.**

**Craig. - Rescate de los cuyos. - johana-alicia16**

**Butters. - Relaciones sexuales con Trent. - VicPin**

**Dibujos en proceso:**

**Kyle. - Ropa más ajustada. - SandyP. 50%**

**Cartman. - Closet. - luis carlos. 0%**

**Butters. - Violación. - johana-alicia16 0%**

**Trent. - La almohada de Butters. - VicPin. 78%. Cómic de 3 partes.**

**Dibujos: www. facebook sanchezmonrroy / media _ set? set = a. 622742114413698. 1073741829. 100000337457786& type = 3 Quitarle los espacios. O también Sao801. deviantart. com**


End file.
